


My Superbat Collection

by lacer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacer/pseuds/lacer
Summary: 短篇存文用，不定时更新





	1. 【蝙超/BS】The Tiny Adventure of Clark.Kent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拇指姑娘paro 拇指酥皮的挖煤大冒险

最后一个氪星人落在了肯特家的院子里。  
肯特夫妇俩给他取名为克拉克，他像拇指一样小，却聪明伶俐，心地善良。玛莎和乔纳森用核桃壳给他做了床，被褥是新鲜的花瓣。  
小小的克拉克白天在母亲的盆栽里玩耍，它们对他而言就像森林一样大，晚上，他会亲吻自己的父母，然后在核桃壳里入睡。  
克拉克有时会感到孤独，父母亲总是这样的忙碌，同龄的孩子们对他而言又太过巨大粗暴，他没有朋友，鸟儿们偶尔会隔着玻璃同他讲话，告诉他外面的世界是多么可怕又美丽。  
有一天，从被叫做天启的沼泽里出来了癞蛤蟆之王，达克赛德，它一眼就看中了睡梦中的克拉克。  
“这氪星人同我的儿子倒是般配！”于是癞蛤蟆把整个核桃壳连同里面的克拉克一起背在背上偷走，跳进了溪流。它找到一张大小适宜的荷叶，把小人放在最中央，这片叶子对克拉克来说几乎是无边无际的，达克赛德放心地前往沼泽，去召唤自己的继承人和迎亲的队伍。  
早晨，克拉克被粗暴地叫醒，癞蛤蟆侍从们傲慢宣告了他的命运，要求他梳妆打扮，等待王子来迎接。  
他伤心地坐在荷叶边缘上，用一滴露珠洗了脸，向路过的蝴蝶道别。  
“永别了，我的朋友！我即将被关进沼泽的最深处，同青蛙作伴了！”  
“让我来帮助你。”蝴蝶哈尔说，“我的翅膀很大，有的是力气，用你的腰带把我和这片叶子系在一起，我们顺流而下，谁也追赶不了。”  
克拉克照着做了，哈尔的鲤鱼朋友们聚拢来，咬断了荷叶的根茎。他们顺风而行，把气急败坏的蛤蟆们抛在脑后。

“让我带着你靠岸，”哈尔努力扇动翅膀，“去找到我的鸟儿，它会载你回家。”  
但这时，一只路过的独角仙布莱尼亚克，看见了小小的克拉克。  
“这倒是个顶漂亮的氪星人！”金龟子于是从天而降，用六条腿抓住克拉克，把他带回了自己的巢穴。  
克拉克并不太担心自己，他一想到可怜的哈尔还和叶子捆在一起，就悲伤得想要掉泪——事实上命运并没有残酷如斯，在哈尔被激流吞没之前，红雀巴里从枝头上飞下来，解放了它。  
它们徒劳地巡视了河岸，却再也找不到克拉克。  
小小的氪星人正被困在独角仙的巢穴里，他内心非常惊慌，却仍然保持着镇定的神态。可惜这些虫子并不懂得欣赏这份勇气。  
布莱尼亚克的同胞们也都是独角仙，它们也都叫做布莱尼亚克，这群聒噪的生物聚拢来，对克拉克评头论足。  
“他只有两只手！”  
“他没有翅膀！”  
“他实在太丑陋了！不配与我们为伍！”  
掳走克拉克的这一只布莱尼亚克，它的意见很快便受到了干扰，开始质疑自己的决定。最后，它就像来时那样把小氪星人抓起来，随便放进了田野里，飞走了。

时值深秋，收获的季节已然过去，干裂的土地里耸立着被割断的麦秆和野草，天空中阴云密布，眼看就要下起对克拉克而言无异于灭顶之灾的暴雨。  
他躲避着粗暴的蚂蚁和沉默的蚯蚓，想要给自己寻找一处可以躲避的洞穴——但雨水毫无怜悯地落了下来，每一滴都让克拉克无法站立，他虚弱地攀附在一根树枝上，被地上聚集起来的水流冲击着四处飘荡。  
终于，一棵大树拯救了克拉克即将被淹没的命运，他振作起最后一丝力气跳上树根，钻进了自己能够到的树洞里。  
他又湿又冷，浑身发抖，但终于可以歇口气啦。  
小小的氪星人镇定下来，才发现自己置身于一处通道之中。树干被开凿出一条长长的光滑隧道，通向地下，他实在是按捺不住好奇心，一路摸索着走了下去。  
通道尽头是一处宽阔的——对克拉克而言相当雄伟的厅堂，四面墙壁上布满了门框，克拉克猜想那是和他走过那条相似的道路。  
这里就像是人类的建筑，只是更小，对克拉克的大小而言非常合适。  
他忍不住期待起来，如果这世上还有同他一样的存在，他们或许可以成为朋友，他将在自己的家里招待他们，就像此刻在他们的家里他得到了庇护一样。  
事实却叫他失望。

“你不能留在这里，”年轻的田鼠梅茜冷漠地告诉他，“这是卢瑟先生的领地。”  
“……现在是雨季，在外面我会活不下去的。请帮帮我吧。”克拉克恳求道。  
它审视了他很长一段时间，最终还是点了点头，带他一路向下，前往更深更深的地底。它叫他像其他田鼠一样为鼹鼠，卢瑟先生工作，克拉克同意了。他住在照不到阳光的洞穴里，每天走过一段长长的路为地下王国收集食物，过着单调的日子。  
他期待着雨季结束，回到地面和自己父母的身边。  
但在那之前，卢瑟先生召见了他。  
他跟随梅茜，走过曲折幽深的道路，最后来到了一处格外宽阔的长廊里，地表漏下的光被墙壁镶嵌的玻璃碎片反射，冰冷地晕染开来。他们走啊走，直到前方出现了一块巨大的阴影，硬生生将路面占去了一半。那是某种动物，被树枝和叶片做成的屏障遮挡着。  
“是只死掉的鸟儿，从天上掉了下来。”梅茜不为所动地带着他绕开障碍。“等到春天翻修，我们会找帮手把它移开。”  
克拉克忍不住朝缝隙里窥伺了一眼。他没有看见羽毛，反倒是有什么漆黑而光滑的东西，在亮光下危险地闪动。  
那不会是鸟儿。

卢瑟先生是只头顶光秃秃的鼹鼠，它非常的具有威严和某种，让克拉克感到难受的气质。  
“你是个氪星人，这意味着你和世上的所有生物都不同。”卢瑟傲慢地指挥他，“我要你每天来我的房间服侍我，你应该比那些愚蠢的田鼠表现得更好。作为报酬，你可以得到更多的食物。”  
克拉克没有其他选择。  
回去的路上，他独自一人，再次走过了那简陋的坟冢。好奇心驱使着他靠得更近，颤抖着伸出一只手去触碰，并感觉到稀薄的体温。  
他把母亲为他缝制的外套留在那幸存的动物身上。

第二天，他带去了一些自己积攒下来的棉絮，和口粮。

第三天，依然如此。

第四天，地动让隧道塌陷了少许，又震落了覆盖住沉睡之物的遮挡。克拉克得以毫无阻碍地观察它——当然不是任何一种鸟儿，它的翅膀是光滑而密实的，紧紧折叠在一起。它长得有些像田鼠，尖尖的耳朵和锐利的爪子，因为脖颈上厚实的绒毛看上去要高贵许多。  
克拉克看着它，想象着它在空中自由自在飞行的样子，把棉絮和布条重新覆在它漆黑的身体上。  
冬天快来了。

第五天，卢瑟大发慈悲让克拉克提前离开，于是他在自己的照顾对象身边多坐了一会儿。  
没有田鼠会经过这里，他放任自己埋在软和，温暖的绒毛里，思念起父亲和母亲。  
“如果你还能醒来的话，”他悲哀地抚摸着它紧紧闭合的眼睑。  
“飞吧，回到你的家人身边去。”

第六天，他得到了一些额外的口粮。  
他把食物都放在了它的枕边。

第七天。  
他在卢瑟的洞穴里忙忙碌碌，照料鼹鼠的收藏。他需要费很多力气才能抬起一颗纽扣，给它打蜡。克拉克悲哀地意识到，远离阳光让自己变得虚弱了。  
“你知道，这里距离地面太近了，十分嘈杂，”卢瑟在他背后若有所思地念叨，“你去过鼹鼠的王国吗，克拉克？”  
没有，先生。他回答，一颗心沉了下去。  
“我打算近日便返回我的行宫，当然你也有这个荣幸，”卢瑟慢悠悠地，理所当然地宣告，“我会给你最好的仆人房，我的氪星男孩。”  
傍晚来临了，克拉克走出它的房间，越走越快，最后奔跑了起来。  
田鼠们把守着通往外界的每一道门。  
他停下了脚步。  
夜色从天空中落下，浸透土壤，把稀稀落落的星光漏进幽深的长廊。克拉克靠近了他的动物，他把自己整个埋进柔软又暖和，随着呼吸微微起伏的绒毛里，伤心地闭上了眼睛。  
“如果我被带走，谁又来照顾你呢？”  
它仍然一无所知地沉睡着。  
克拉克伸手捏了捏它尖尖的耳朵，又用脸蹭了蹭湿润的鼻头，动物的躯体再也不像克拉克发现它那时一样僵硬，他试探着把它的翅膀拉开，钻进了那个小小的缝隙里，就这样靠着它起伏的腹部，蜷缩着睡了过去。  
睡梦中一颗强有力的心脏跳动着，安抚了他的无助和恐惧。

克拉克梦见自己在飞行。  
他在草尖上滑翔，撞碎一颗饱满的蒲公英，举着洁白的小伞飘落；他在蘑菇上跳跃，比蚱蜢还要自由，轻松地将地面上的蜗牛甩在脑后；一阵风托起他，引领他，直到云层之上，比棉花糖还要甜蜜温柔的云是船只，载着他在村庄和荒野之间漂流。  
脚下的世界变得那么小，所有的房屋和森林，所有的风车和河流，小到可以让他自由地行走和奔跑——就像是一片属于他的，再也没有隔阂和危险的乐土。  
但是他越升越高。  
太阳，许久不见的光和热沉重地覆盖上来，灼烧着他。  
但并不是痛苦的。  
他惊醒过来。

夜色尚未褪去，克拉克迷茫地躺在原地不想动弹，他体温很高，被身边的热源蒸腾得浑身发烫。这种感觉并不算特别舒适，但他并不想离开，只是更加贪婪地把自己埋进了绒毛之中。他满足地，疲惫地想要叹息一声——却打了个喷嚏。  
克拉克正在纳闷背后袭来的凉风来自何处，整个人便剧烈地摇晃一下，跌落在地——在意识到这意味着什么之前，他抬起头，看见了一双闪亮的，属于野兽的眼睛。  
它醒了。  
这动物用冰冷的，毫无感情的漆黑双眼看着他，克拉克能在它的瞳孔中看见自己苍白疲惫的脸……和隐隐带着恐惧的表情。  
它原来是这么庞大的吗？克拉克木然地注视着它微微张开的嘴，尖锐的牙齿和戒备地显露出来的爪子。它粗暴地伸展开自己的翅膀，它们把整个隧道都占满了，土屑纷纷落下，扬起灰尘，呛得克拉克剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
“……抱歉，”他在咳嗽声中听见另一种低沉的男声，“我忘了自己在地底。”  
骚动停止了。  
“我不知道……你是什么？”  
“我是只蝙蝠，”蝙蝠无害地收起了翅膀和利爪，趴在地上，它严肃地看着克拉克，点头向他致意，“谢谢你一直照顾我。你……跟我想的不太一样。”  
克拉克释然地笑了起来：“我以为你一直在睡觉。”  
“你可以叫我布鲁斯。”布鲁斯凑近了一些，它湿润的鼻头轻轻贴上克拉克的脸，嗅了嗅。“我只是无法完全醒过来，对周围发生的事情还有些感知。”  
“我……”克拉克如梦初醒地跳起来，布鲁斯的耳朵随着他的动作弹动了一下，它经历了漫长的睡眠，却仍然维持着非同一般的敏锐。  
“我给你攒了些食物。”

天亮了。  
克拉克从自己充当卧室的洞穴里带来了所有的储备粮和水，布鲁斯将他的水缸——半个花生壳一口吞了下去，他先是吓了一跳，又忍不住哈哈大笑。  
“你要快点继续装死，我担心会有田鼠到这里来。”克拉克恋恋不舍地抚摸着布鲁斯被他擦拭得干干净净的翅膀，“我傍晚会给你带来更多食物。”  
布鲁斯奇怪地看了他一眼，把自己的左翼抬了起来。克拉克疑惑地看着它。  
“我们为什么要等到晚上？”布鲁斯咬着他的衣角，把他扯到自己的翅膀下面，“趴下，我要把这里撞开。”  
整个世界剧烈摇晃。  
“——外面是白天！你是夜行生物！”  
“哦，不用担心，”布鲁斯停下来，妥善地用翅膀阻挡纷纷滚落的泥土和石子，“你可以为我引导方向。”  
它真是克拉克遇见过最神奇的动物。  
田鼠们纷纷朝着这场骚动跑来，大地在震动，天空仿佛也在震动，小小的氪星人躲在蝙蝠宽大的双翼之下，它护住他，继续用脊背撞击着厚实的土地。  
喧哗之中克拉克听见卢瑟在尖叫，我的氪星人，它命令道，他要逃走了，抓住他。  
但谁也不敢靠近布鲁斯。  
“抓紧我！克拉克！”蝙蝠喘着粗气，用翅膀粗暴地掀开企图靠近的田鼠们，“我要起飞了！”  
克拉克紧紧地攀附在它的脖颈上。  
石头，泥土和砂砾纷纷被巨大的气流震荡开来，他的脚离开了地面，风声和日光从翅膀下灌入，托起他，举起他，他们一同离开了幽暗的地底，回到了阳光下的世界。  
就像是做梦一样自由。

飞行持续的时间并不长。  
布鲁斯带着他跌跌撞撞地钻进一片树林，让他坐在树枝上，便如释重负地倒挂在他面前。  
“比我想象中还累，”蝙蝠解释道，“我们休息一下，走夜路。”  
克拉克不得不赞同，他小心翼翼地坐着，握住布鲁斯利爪上的一个小尖儿维持平衡。清晨，露水和新鲜的空气簇拥着他，感觉就像再次降生于世上那样美满又可贵。  
“谢谢你。”他小心翼翼地，摸了摸坚硬的爪子。  
“傻瓜，是你救了我。”  
蝙蝠睡意朦胧地回答道：“我甚至还没开始报答你。”

夜色降临，他乘坐在布鲁斯背上，越过树林与河流，回到了堪萨斯的小镇。  
他一眼便认出了自己的家。小小的房屋，夜色中闪烁的灯光，窗户上投下的人影。  
“啊，”克拉克哽咽着，攥紧了布鲁斯的绒毛，“他们一直开着我的那扇窗户……”  
核桃壳做成的小床也仍然放在那里，等待他。  
“唔，你的家具实在太寒碜了一点——抓紧。”  
他们降落在窗台上，克拉克急切地想要跑向自己的父母亲，去拥抱他们，亲吻他们，哪怕浑身都被妈妈的泪水打湿。  
但他还是回过头去找布鲁斯。  
窗台上站着——一个和克拉克一样大小，俊美得不可思议的青年，他穿着一身盔甲，漆黑的，胸前画着蝙蝠的图案。他朝克拉克眨眨眼，露出一个温柔的笑容。  
“再自我介绍一次，我是来自哥谭的布鲁斯.韦恩，”他低沉的嗓音里含着笑意，“我的报恩就从现在开始。”

 

END


	2. 【蝙超/BS】How I Met Your Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BVS人设，普通人AU，闪婚文

“你是个记者。”  
克拉克从他面前那一座油炸食品，巧克力和蛋糕以及毛绒小熊组成的巴比伦热量之塔里抬起头来。靠在厨房门框上对他说着话的——高大英俊，西装革履，两鬓染灰，不知为何同时做到了眼神迷茫和表情犀利这两件事的哥谭首富，布鲁斯.韦恩，正饶有兴趣地打量着他。  
“噢！您好，韦恩先生，我是迪克的朋友。”以及帮厨。克拉克赶紧把手上的糖霜抹在围裙上，和韦恩先生握了握手。并不是说他没料到这位养父的出现，只是距离迪克的单身派对还有大概，八个小时？  
“叫我布鲁斯。”宣称自己饥肠辘辘的布鲁斯先生瞄准多层餐盘，几乎已经伸出了手去——大概是克拉克屏住呼吸的方式太明显，他停下来，“抱歉，大厨，我给你添麻烦了吗？”  
不不不，这不是我做的，我只负责摆盘，但你知道，摆盘也是个技术活，要是你吃掉其中一块的话，我的布局就……  
“……不，没事。”克拉克挤出一个无辜的笑容。  
布鲁斯先生扬起了眉毛。  
事情的发展不知怎的变成了他们一同离开厨房，在游泳池边的小椅子上坐着，吃掉客房服务送来的三明治和热狗。克拉克非常庆幸布鲁斯先生不是个热衷寒暄的人，他昏昏欲睡，挤在经济舱从巴西一路飞往哥谭并不是件轻松活路，但好朋友的单身派对毕竟需要帮忙——介于迪克的朋友们全都非常年轻，好动，无法胜任准备工作……除了沉稳又无趣的克拉克.肯特……  
在他的意识无可避免滑向一片漆黑深渊之际，布鲁斯先生说了些什么，克拉克茫然地想要坐直了去听，却只是更大幅度顺着沙滩椅溜了下去，直到有人握住他的肩膀，帮助他的身体回到原位。  
“记者的工作一定很辛苦。”年长者调侃道。  
通常情况下克拉克的交际指数已经退缩至“尴尬”“脸红”或者“逃跑”这一阶段了，但他真的很困，布鲁斯.韦恩还是他朋友的养父，所以就这么接受照顾，假装自己也是个远方侄子，穷亲戚什么的——不，果然不行。  
“我很抱歉，布鲁斯、我是说，谢谢你。”  
“别介意，很遗憾你得跟我这个老男人困在一起。”布鲁斯掏出手机看了看，“孩子们大概赶不上午饭了。”  
“我以为他们只是去趟商场？”  
“是的，直到迪克把他的婚戒掉进了电梯井。”  
克拉克静默了五秒钟，然后放任自己和布鲁斯一起喷笑出声。  
“……你并不老，布鲁斯。”  
“如果听不到这句话我大概就生你气了，大记者。”  
好吧，他们的差距大概不如想象中那么，大。不是说这会变成“交了个新朋友”那种情境，但，跟布鲁斯相处还不坏。

 

他们在同样愉快（和睡眼朦胧）的气氛里吃了顿午饭，布鲁斯和他道别，匆匆离去。  
克拉克实在是太困了，他来不及感到意犹未尽，在脚步声消失之前便睡死了过去。

 

“真不可思议——我竟然要结婚了。”  
“我明白，就是那种，情绪对吧？很快就会过去。”  
迪克.格雷森，他那像个希腊神话人物一样英俊又异域风情的朋友，趴在充气海豚上晒得闪闪发光，叹了口气：“不，不是情绪问题……就，我小时候还以为可以给布鲁斯当花童呢，结果——提米！别在院子里玩VR！离游泳池远一点！”  
克拉克稍稍有些感兴趣地停止游动，趴回他的充气香蕉上，顺手拿了杯飘在水面上的香槟：“嗯……你知道我不太熟悉韦恩家的事情。”  
“真是个特立独行的记者，”迪克调侃道，“我们家的老头子别说跟人结婚了，十多年来连个固定交往的对象都没有，说出去谁会信呢——”  
作为朋友，克拉克从迪克那里听到了一些零零碎碎的信息，他只是从没想过要挖掘得再深一些。和业界的固定印象不同，布鲁斯.韦恩远没有人们认定的那般浪荡，他和迪克的关系也比所谓的慈善活动要亲密得多，不是每个富翁都会在自己的养子身上花费这么多心血，又不求回报的。迪克从没在韦恩企业工作过一天，尽管他是如此的聪慧，“我大概可以当个奥运体操冠军呢！可惜我太聪明了，总觉得有点浪费”，好吧这是迪克喝醉之后的吹嘘，不能作为参考。  
“说起来，克拉克，布鲁斯跟你聊过那次采访吗？”  
克拉克茫然地眨了眨眼睛。他并没有过，也从来没有机会采访布鲁斯.韦恩。  
“哦！我忘了你不知道，”迪克笑嘻嘻地划得离他更近，“肯特大记者关于哥谭街头流浪汉那个采访，还记得吗？”  
他当然记得。不光是为了星球日报，文章最后发表在相关慈善机构的网站上，他还跟其中一个特别高大，满脸胡子，饥肠辘辘的男人一起吃了顿热狗。芥末口味……这么说来，早上吃到的热狗也是芥末口味，这个时代的厨师真奇怪。  
“——那个，被你拍了照片，吃热狗的家伙就是布鲁斯。”  
记者吓得从香蕉上滚进了水里。

 

晚饭，也就是随时都能引发火情的露天烧烤进行到一半，布鲁斯又出现了。  
就像迪克所说那样，韦恩总裁只是“钻到某个洞里开视频会议”开了一下午，布鲁斯被小辈们短暂地堵截了一会儿，在克拉克想清楚自己要怎么行动之前，已经朝他的方向走了过来。  
……早知道就不坐在这座巴比伦热量之塔旁边。  
哥谭首富绕着多层餐盘转了一圈，嫌弃地踱到克拉克身边坐下，抱怨道：“早上该尝尝味道的，那群小子什么也没给我留。”  
他说的话克拉克总觉得暗藏玄机。诚然，布鲁斯可能只是单纯想找个人打发时间而已，恰好这个人把他当成流浪汉，拍了照片，还放在网上——见鬼那个慈善机构甚至是韦恩企业旗下的，为什么克拉克还没被买凶干掉？  
“我、我很抱歉，韦恩先生。”  
接下来的漫长时间（又或者一分钟）之内，他们谁都没有说话，克拉克胆战心惊地垂着头，四周的喧闹和欢笑声仿佛都褪色，留给他的只剩一片死寂，除了牛排还在烤架上单调地发出响声，耳边某个很近的地方，有谁在咀嚼食物……  
……布鲁斯正津津有味地吃着哈密瓜。  
他扫了克拉克一眼，那眼神意味深长，宣告自己听见了，也理解了克拉克的道歉——然后觉得晾着克拉克在旁边担惊受怕相当有趣——不，一定是幻觉。  
像布鲁斯.韦恩这样年长，事业有成，无忧无虑，强壮又英俊的男人才不会这么恶劣。（事实上，布鲁斯有时候还蛮过分的，你最好小心一点——迪克在他脑海里提醒道，克拉克打算当做没听见。）  
“我知道没办法弥补我造成的损失，”他小心翼翼地继续赔罪，“我愿意联系网站把那篇报道撤下——我想应该没人发现——”  
“你把我拍得很好看，”布鲁斯耸耸肩，“我看不出有什么不妥。”  
“但是——”  
“如果我心胸狭窄的话，你还能在吃完早上那根热狗之后醒过来吗？”  
克拉克的心跳漏了一拍。  
一小半是因为这句残酷意味十足的玩笑（天啊热狗果然是故意的！），一大半是因为布鲁斯正悠闲地靠在躺椅上，宽阔体格占满了椅背，昂贵的衬衣领口敞开，露出几分坚实胸膛。他看上去既不像浪荡的亿万富翁，也不是街头那个眼神疲惫的中年人……克拉克已经无法再用简单的，朋友的父亲，或是萍水相逢来定义他。大概就只是……  
因为布鲁斯太有魅力罢了。  
“……请不要戏弄我。”  
“嗯哼？”伴着一声若有似无的窃笑，他身边的男人喝了口酒，“我应该感到抱歉。作为赔礼，我会从那群狼崽子手里保护你的——别掉以轻心，在哥谭，我们行事自有主张。”  
这是在拉斯维加斯。  
但克拉克看着迪克那群不知道在哪儿交到的朋友们逐渐喝高的阵势，条件反射地打了个寒战。

 

克拉克.肯特，经历过政变，银行抢劫，街头斗殴，小猫卡在树上等突发状况的资深记者，此刻进退两难。  
他正躲在总统套房的衣柜夹层也就是一个微型安全屋里，被厚实的木料和布鲁斯.韦恩结实过头的胸肌——坐办公室的人有必要健身到这种程度吗——挤得喘不过气来。  
“安静些，”就像是嫌弃他的半截呼吸声音太大一样，布鲁斯把他的头往自己胸口又按了按，克拉克要生理性地翻白眼了，真的，“他们来了。”  
一群装备着红外线水枪和夜视镜的暴徒，也就是迪克和他可怕的一半甚至没成年的朋友们，大呼小叫着闯进了这间卧室。  
“见鬼！没有老头子！”从声音判断，那个大概是叫做杰森的男孩踹了一脚衣柜，谢天谢地什么也没发现，大步走开——又停下脚步。他用一种完全不必要的阴冷口气，恍然大悟般冲着某个方向叫嚣：“哦！这才是你们的目的！”  
“我也很遗憾杰森，你被包围了。”迪克冷酷无情地宣布，背景音是其他男孩们的欢呼雀跃，“现在脱掉你的衣服！给我们做夜宵去！”  
“你们。永远。别想。战胜我。”  
尖叫。枪响。水声。窗户猛地撞上窗框。超级大的一声噗通。男孩们叽叽喳喳地在房间里跑来跑去，就跟一群过于早起的小鸟一样烦人。  
“哇！杰森！你情愿跳进一池染料也不肯愿赌服输！”迪克在“FUCK YOU DICK”的背景音里提高了嗓门，“好吧兄弟们！让我们继续搜索布鲁斯！我们要找到他！打败他！然后脱光他！”  
“脱光他！”  
“让他给我们零用钱！”  
“零用钱！”  
……克拉克十分确定单身派对不该是这种展开。

直到脚步声彻底远去，布鲁斯打开安全门，克拉克终于得以一屁股坐在地上，喘几口气。他在经过了这一整天的……吃喝玩乐和过度摄入酒精（以他的标准）之后，脑袋并不太清醒。话是这么说，他还是保有了思考能力的。  
“……布鲁斯，”他一阵见血地指出，“根本没人惦记我，他们的目标一直都是你。”  
没有回答。布鲁斯面不改色地一把将他拉起来，领着他蹑手蹑脚地穿过走廊，慢慢地，安静地，移动到了房间门前。  
“现在我们安全了，”电梯里，哥谭首富得意洋洋地按下楼层，“你应该感谢我把你从被剥光丢上茶几唱音乐之声还被录下来上传YouTube的命运中拯救出来。”  
克拉克半信半疑地扣好自己身上借来的花衬衫，他还穿着拖鞋呢。“所以现在怎么办？”  
“我有个主意——”  
电梯门打开了。  
一万台相机席卷着狂乱的问句扑面而来。  
“韦恩先生！婚礼的传言是真的吗！”“听说您要和自己的养子结婚！”“您考虑过伦理方面的压力吗！”“韦恩先生！看这边！笑一笑！”  
娱乐版真是太可怕了！克拉克战战兢兢，又灵光一闪地发现人们似乎认为他，穿着拖鞋的陌生人，只是个过路的而已。那些泡在酒精里的脑细胞完全不顾社交礼仪和同志情谊，指挥他贴着墙，找一个能钻过去的缝隙从人墙中溜出去。  
一股巨大的力道拖住他，然后天旋地转。  
克拉克看着地板，大概看了五分钟，才意识到。  
布鲁斯.韦恩把他扛了起来。  
“非常抱歉，我的朋友喝醉了，现在不方便接受采访，借过，借过。”布鲁斯浑厚又诚实的嗓音在他的下半身方向嗡嗡作响，轻轻松松盖过了快门声和记者们倒抽凉气的背景音——好吧，他和布鲁斯，两个成年男人，加起来都快四米长了。所以此刻布鲁斯像对待一袋土豆那样扛着他到处乱晃的话……  
就算是不要命的娱乐版记者也只能被生生逼退。  
一个小小的迪克.格雷森在克拉克脑海深处摇了摇头，伤感地说：看吧！我早就告诉你了，布鲁斯有时候真的很过分。  
对不起，迪克，我发现得太晚了。

“我真的很抱歉。”  
克拉克哼了一声。他狼狈地瘫倒在布鲁斯的超豪华汽车后座上，不顾形象，尽量舒展开自己差点就没抽筋的两条腿。天啊他的拖鞋也坏了，他干脆蹬掉了它们。虽然非常的头晕脑胀，但克拉克认为自己真的需要喝一杯。布鲁斯就像会读心一样从西装口袋里摸出了一个小小的，像是伏特加的酒瓶。  
“我总是知道迪克那小子把好东西藏在哪里。”这位长辈得意洋洋地拧开了盖子，喝了一口，“嗯……还不赖。”  
克拉克接过酒瓶。内心深处他想擦擦瓶口来着，但是这么做好像太娘了……唉，管他呢。他仰起脖子，灌了一大口进去。

 

“噢哦，有人看到我藏在厨房里的酒了吗？”  
浑身上下除了一个游泳圈什么也没有，连内裤也没有的准新郎闷闷不乐地摇晃着空麦片盒，“这可是我专门为余兴节目准备的哦？”  
“全世界就只有你会把东西藏在麦片里面！白痴！”  
“注意语言！”迪克叹了口气，跳下案板，“我现在只能祈祷没人偷喝啦，不然会出大事的。”  
他哼着歌从醉倒在地的几具躯体上跨过，向露台走去。  
“……给我回来你这笨蛋！”

 

克拉克眼前的一切都在旋转。  
他甚至不知道轿车是否还在行驶，车窗外变幻多端的迷离色彩是幻想还是拉斯维加斯的夜色……他感觉不到自己的身体，我到底是在漂浮还是坠落？他思考起来，并尝试着挪动了一下自己麻木的脚，然后听到远方传来一声痛呼。  
事实上，并不远，他眯缝起眼睛，看着布鲁斯躺在座椅和驾驶室之间的地毯上，拼命挣扎，手里举起一条腿——好像是他的腿，没所谓啦。  
布鲁斯挣扎得更厉害了些，他想要帮忙但是忘记自己的腿还被抓着，伸过去的手也被大力扯动，这下他也压在布鲁斯身上了，就跟溺水的人被救援船撞到肚子一样，布鲁斯呻吟了一声。  
“先生，您还好吗？”  
司机的声音在发问，布鲁斯哼哼了几声，克拉克认为自己有必要翻译一下：“他很好！”他想了想，又加上一句，“我也好得很！”  
“好吧，您到底想要我开到哪儿去呢？”那个声音无奈地发问，克拉克几乎被他的无奈传染了。他又该怎么回答呢？回大都会？或者堪萨斯？  
“……停在路边！让我想一想！”布鲁斯代替他回答，并成功地抓住克拉克的肩膀，坐了起来，“你怎么在这儿？”他严肃地瞪着克拉克，太严肃了，克拉克光顾着跟他对视，连呼吸都忘记。  
正常情况下，他可以用一篇短文描写自己眼下的心境并投稿到专栏挣点钱花，但，现在不是正常情况，肉眼不可见的海水正将他们淹没，让他心跳加速，呼吸困难，脑海里和视野中只剩下布鲁斯那对被酒精渲染得格外闪亮的，执着的眼睛，和布鲁斯单薄的，一开一合的嘴唇。  
啊，我需要氧气，他想着，吻了上去。  
整个世界一片空白。

 

克拉克猛地惊醒了。  
没有独角兽和蝴蝶，他正骑在其他的什么东西——又硬又热，一双男人的腿上面，他搂在怀里的也不是云，而是这个男人宽阔的背部。  
噢他们还在接吻呢。  
吻并没有什么不好，他沉迷其中，从另一双嘴唇里掠取氧气，又从另一双眼睛里挖掘着感情。直到一吻终了——就像是天色泛白，鸟儿便从林中起飞，他知道这个吻要结束了，于是愉快地，赞赏地咬了咬被自己纠缠着的舌头。  
布鲁斯惨叫了一声。  
哦，克拉克忘了，两颗虎牙。对不起。  
所以正在跟他接吻的是布鲁斯，这件事，不知道为什么感觉起来很棒，又不太正确。克拉克一头雾水地试图抓住布鲁斯爱抚他后背（衬衫去哪儿了？）的手，但布鲁斯并不乐意被他抓住手，最后他们就跟业余中学生摔跤运动员一样在地毯上滚作一团。  
“——你亲了我两天两夜！”布鲁斯抗议道，“是时候本垒了！”  
“才没有两天两夜！我也不跟刚认识的人打棒球！”  
“我从没见过你这么孤僻的人，”布鲁斯被他压住，但两只手死死地抓着他的臀部不放，好吧，屁股，眼下不是咬文嚼字的时候,“这不就跟迪斯尼电影一样吗？见面，一见钟情，王子公主？”  
哦他竟然拿迪斯尼来说事。  
错误选择，韦恩，没人比克拉克.肯特更了解迪斯尼。  
“你什么也不懂！在本垒之前！他们要！先、结、婚！”  
布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛。  
虽然两只手还是牢牢抓住克拉克的屁股，但布鲁斯明显被说服了，打败了，他挫败地躺在地上，和克拉克面面相觑。“我真是个傻瓜，我早该——”布鲁斯承认道，又深吸了口气，大喊：“里奥！”  
“什么事，先生！”司机听上去有些筋疲力竭的声音再次响起。  
“带我们去教堂！我们要结婚！”  
“额——现在？十点钟？”  
“我们在见鬼的拉斯维加斯肯定能找到一间见鬼的24小时营业教堂！”这颐指气使的有钱人得意洋洋地转向克拉克，“这下你没话说了吧！”  
克拉克瞪着他，绞尽脑汁思考了一会儿。从逻辑上来说，这没什么问题。他在思考的时候发现自己还穿着衬衫呢，所以布鲁斯到底是怎么把手伸进去的——唉不管了。  
“就听你的吧。”他不情不愿地承认，然后打了个嗝。  
“先生们坐稳了！”里奥用视死如归的气势，以及意大利口音喊道，“干完这一票我就回西西里种田去！祝你们生活幸福！”  
真是个可爱的小伙子，虽然克拉克立刻把他抛到了脑后，布鲁斯又在吻他了，介于他们马上就要结婚了，合适的礼节就是，回吻。

 

克拉克直到快下车才发现自己没有鞋穿。  
布鲁斯毫不费力地把他背进了这家7-24教堂，神父已经换好衣服准备下班了，看到他们出现，见怪不怪地叹了口气。  
“如果你们不介意的话，”穿着棒球服的年轻神父表示，“我穿个罩袍回来，咱们快点把这事儿了了，你们回车里怎么搞都行，成不？”  
不，不要在车里，克拉克强调了一下自己的立场，才点点头，被他坐着腿的布鲁斯同样满意地哼了声。  
“但你们确实知道，最少也需要两个证婚人。”神父离开前叮嘱道，“如果我等会儿回来，祭坛前面没凑够四个人，你们就乖乖回家好吗，罗密欧们？”  
“三个人呢？”  
“不行！”  
“哦糟糕。”布鲁斯抹了把脸，“要是我带了两个司机就好了。”  
“现在我们怎么办呢？”克拉克担忧地亲了亲布鲁斯的脸，这个点，胡茬已经有点扎人了——介于他们现在是未婚夫夫，他决定把这件事划到“性感”的范围里，跟胸肌它们排在一起好了。  
“在这儿等我一下，亲爱的，”布鲁斯把他放在长椅上，“我去看看有没有什么路过的人可以帮忙。”  
——然后他就带着两个大学生模样的游客回来了。  
“五百块，”布鲁斯得意洋洋地宣布。“每人五百。”  
“而且保证清醒之后不会找我们麻烦。”其中那个褐色头发，英俊得有点讨厌的年轻人嘲讽道，从他金发的朋友那里赢来了一次肘击。金发青年讨人喜欢地对克拉克微笑：“我可以不要钱，祝你们新婚愉快。”  
“好吧！诸位！”神父重新登场，挥舞着他的手机，“背景音乐你们是想要sugar还是marry you？”  
这一晚，克拉克记得的最后一句话是：“好啦，现在，你可以亲吻你的丈夫了。”  
结局一如电影，俗套，又快乐。

 

至于迪斯尼童话和成年人生活的兼容性。  
那就是另一个故事了。

 

END


	3. 【蝙超/BS】Cinderbat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灰老爷和氪星“王子”，夹带了timkon！纯爱的早恋组！

很久很久以前，在遥远的哥谭，居住着一名任劳任怨的灰蝙蝠。  
每当夜幕低垂，农夫和羊群都已经沉睡，灰蝙蝠便展开锋利的翅膀在空中滑翔，降落在任何一块冒出犯罪萌芽的土地。  
灰蝙蝠用沉重的拳头打击小偷，抢匪和更加罪孽深重的人类，鲜血溅落在黑色盔甲上，夜复一夜，逐渐变成了令人畏惧的深灰色——虽然不太符合科学理论，总之他就这样获得了灰蝙蝠的外号。这份义警的工作被完成得太过出色，时日一长，所有的罪犯都被锁上了镣铐，关进监狱和阿卡姆疯人院。  
灰蝙蝠并没有失去警惕，人们仍然能看见深灰色的身影在哥谭上空掠过，并胆战心惊，匆匆回到家中。即使在哥谭领主韦恩大人的治理下，粮仓里装满了食物，人人都有一份工作，哥谭的居民也再不用担心饥荒和罪犯——他们仍然唉声叹气，郁郁寡欢。  
当然，最忧愁的大概是监狱里的罪犯，他们被惩罚做些繁重的工作，被关在狭窄的房间里，抬起头来，时不时还能看见一个可怕的影子伫立在月光下——虽然都是罪有应得，却也叫苦不迭。  
狡猾的罪犯们聚集在一起，想出了一个主意。  
“河流对岸的大都会，即将举办一场舞会！”  
双面人抛着硬币，展现出它背面的那座城市。  
“美酒！音乐！还有黄金！”  
企鹅人擦拭单面眼镜，用它遮住一只贪婪的眼睛。  
“氪星王族将在舞会上出现！他们要为王子挑选一位伴侣！”  
毒藤女笑得邪恶美艳，手中植物长着爱心形状的叶片。  
“额——我不知道你们为什么要这么说话，”没有血清的瘦弱贝恩抗议道，“这跟该死的蝙蝠又有什么关系？”  
其他罪犯一齐白了他一眼。  
“在场所有人都知道‘它’的身份，”猫女玩着自己的指甲，“‘它’会接到邀请，然后置之不理，我们要制造一个理由，让那只性感的大蝙蝠在舞会上出现。”  
“然后！蝙蝠会爱上王子！”  
小丑女尖叫道。  
“结婚！授勋！蜜月！定居大都会！我们就可以越狱！过自在日子！”  
恶棍们手拉手围成一圈跳舞，然后把贝恩打晕塞到衣柜里，假装他成功越狱。  
舞会即将被破坏的匿名信连同邀请函，一同寄到了韦恩大宅。  
所以说，就连邮差都知道蝙蝠即是布鲁斯.韦恩。

 

领主坐在长长的餐桌旁，睡意朦胧地吃着早饭，顺便观看他的两个小儿子打成一团。  
“您收到了两封特别的信，老爷。”全知全能的管家端着托盘，正好在布鲁斯一伸手就能够到的位置，“宫廷舞会？没兴趣。”他拿起另一封，“见鬼，贝恩扬言要从哥谭一路挖到大都会然后在舞会上暗杀氪星王子，为什么要特别强调王子长着一头打着卷的黑发，迷人的蓝眼睛和鲜花一样红润的嘴唇？”  
“我们又怎能揣测罪犯的思想呢？”阿尔弗雷德把两个男孩分开，“您打算怎么办？”  
布鲁斯沉吟片刻，抬眼打量了一番自己健壮又可爱（就是有点烦人）的两个孩子。  
“你们两个，谁达到了合法的结婚年龄？”  
“父亲！”达米安受伤地叫喊，“我才十岁！”  
“这是个童话故事，达米安，”阿尔弗雷德安慰他，“年龄不是问题。”  
“我愿意去，”提姆温顺地回答，完全不见刚才那副用叉子刺死达米安的劲头，“我十五岁了，已经可以进入社交界——虽然哥谭没有社交活动，大家都不出门。”  
“很好，你们准备一下，”家主宣布道，“我们下午出发，去大都会参加这个晚会。”  
“我去给您准备礼服——”  
“没有礼服，阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯严肃地说，“我会作为蝙蝠，从天而降，让他们猝不及防。”  
孩子们眼睁睁看着父亲离开去补觉，提姆忧心忡忡地思考了一会儿没有监护人自己要怎么初次登场，但很快便释然了：  
他可以溜进去。

 

舞会风平浪静，无聊透顶。  
蝙蝠盘踞在视野极佳，方便入侵的玻璃穹顶，密切监视整个舞池。  
人群中爆发出一阵欢呼和掌声，这意味着氪星王族们正穿过拱门，走进大厅——他们确实如传闻中一般美貌而高大，蝙蝠眯起眼睛，很快便找到了人群中最醒目的，天神一般英俊，漆黑发丝打着卷儿，眼睛像天空一样蓝得迷人，嘴唇有如花瓣——总之，氪星王子。  
他当机立断，赶在犯罪分子有所行动之前，一跃而下，一把扛起那处于危险中的王族，在守卫们反应过来之前，丢下一颗烟雾弹并夺门而出。

 

“天啊！！！国王被人抢走了！！！”  
可惜正策马奔腾的蝙蝠没有听见。  
真正的氪星王子（他的头发是直的，顺带一提），当机立断，抢走侍卫的马，气势汹汹朝着父亲被掳走的方向追了上去。  
一片混乱中，躲在草丛里的提姆叹了口气。  
他把吃到一半的螃蟹放到路边，钻进了蝙蝠车。  
……连烟雾弹都有了，蝙蝠车又有什么稀奇的。

 

就在提姆追上了小王子并解释完来弄去脉，然后一起坐进蝙蝠车里兜着风的时候，布鲁斯终于赶到了自己的安全屋。好吧，杰森的，他的二儿子收拾得比较干净。  
“……殿下，”他握着缰绳，不卑不亢地看向马上仍然一脸茫然的男子，“您现在安全了，我可以帮您送信给亲卫，在他们赶来之前，不要离开。”  
“你从宴会中将我带走，这是什么奇怪的地球风俗吗？”氪星人用优美的音调质问道，“以及，你应该称我为陛下。”  
“什么——”  
“我是氪星的国王，卡尔.艾尔，”国王的微笑仿佛给了布鲁斯当头一棒——他看上去确实不像是十五岁！该死！“陌生人，我配合了你的行动，向我解释你的意图？”  
“……我收到一封匿名信，说要刺杀王子。”  
“康纳？他很好。”国王随意地朝某个方向看了一眼，“他正和一个刚认识的男孩子兜风呢……没什么可操心的。”  
“见鬼，你可以看到——”  
“很远的地方，没错。我具备很多种超能力。你并非我的臣民，所以用名字称呼我吧，”氪星人在他面前，飘了起来。字面意义上，漂浮。噢，他会飞，他就像一片云那样飞得更近，仿佛毫无威胁，却让布鲁斯浑身僵硬，“为什么要戴着这个？你明明有一张很英俊的脸。”  
哦。  
见鬼。  
他摘掉了我的头罩。  
见鬼。  
哦。  
在布鲁斯意识到发生了什么之前，他已经骑在马上，疯狂地朝着河流狂奔——他的脸被夜风拍得发痛，满心满意都是崩溃。

 

“欢迎回来，老爷，提姆少爷已经睡了。”  
阿尔弗雷德包容地迎接他，对消失的面罩和一身狼狈视若无睹，你最棒了阿尔弗雷德。  
“今晚不太顺利吗？”  
我被罪犯们耍了。贝恩在衣柜里。氪星人有超能力。卡尔.艾尔看见了我的脸！……算了，反正秘密身份这玩意儿连邮差都骗不过去。  
“……没事。”  
最棒的管家给了他一碟小甜饼和一句晚安。

 

卡尔.艾尔降落在人群中。舞会彻底泡汤，他不得不向惊慌失措的大都会人解释王子一切都好，自己也毫发无伤。至于那只神秘的蝙蝠？哦，就当是余兴节目吧，毕竟非常有趣。  
礼节性地微笑着，他向远方，哥谭那座神秘的大宅投去目光——他的儿子，康纳正和那个开车的男孩躲在被子做成的帐篷里，一同看着画册，摆弄着看上去特别像武器的一些小东西并咯咯发笑。如果愿意的话，他可以听到孩子们所说的每一句话。不过他是个开明的父亲。  
另一间卧室里，神秘的蝙蝠，英俊的领主正在睡梦中焦虑地皱着眉头，卡尔等待着，直到他的呼吸变得平缓，身体也不再翻来覆去，才移开了视线。  
或许，明天我该拜访一下布鲁斯.韦恩。  
他愉快地想着，又或者，把面罩的事情公布出去——他会主动来找我也说不一定。  
地球真是个有趣的地方呢。

 

END


	4. 【蝙超/BS】Home，Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 家庭文，ABO设定，生子，产乳提及

“结果证明你只是个凡人。”塔利亚轻蔑地看着他，那副养尊处优又暗藏杀机的神态让布鲁斯浑身紧绷。即使他穿着蝙蝠装，浑身都是武器，塔利亚也总能给他“惊喜”。  
“你除了英俊强壮一点，和这地球上别的男人也没有什么不同，”她嗤笑着打了个手势，一个手下出现在甲板上，小心翼翼地抱着某种脆弱又危险的包裹，向他们靠近，“我真不该在你身上浪费时间。”  
“我相信你漂洋过海不是为了来讽刺我的。”蝙蝠侠警惕地看着那包东西，时刻准备后退，但她只是把它接过去，抱在怀里，心不在焉地抚摸了一下。  
包袱开始嚎啕大哭。  
“这是你的儿子，达米安。”塔利亚伸出手，他如同被傀儡线扯着一般不由自主地凑上去，接过那……孩子。不超过一岁，肤色介于他和塔利亚之间，黑头发，紧紧皱起的眉毛，脸颊饱满，哭声响亮有力——一个小小的，毫无疑问的韦恩。  
“你到底——”  
“我和你的遗传基因而已。”  
她毫无留念地转身离开，背影曼妙而冷酷。  
“……你毕竟是她的母亲。”  
“别东想西想，亲爱的，他没在我子宫里待过，”进入船舱前，塔利亚抛给他一个兴致缺缺的媚眼，“如果你不想要，送给别人就好。再见。”

 

Home，Sweet Home

 

“这会是韦恩家的头生子！”  
“别慌张，阿尔弗雷德，我们还没做过基因检测。”  
“哦老爷，我真该给您看看旧照片，”阿尔弗雷德在投影里毫无必要的满脸堆着慈爱，“达米安少爷和您简直是一个模子里刻出来的，天啊，我还以为这一天——”  
“拜托，阿福，”布鲁斯精疲力竭，徒劳地用胳膊颠簸婴儿，却只是换来更大声的嚎哭，“想想办法。”  
“迪克少爷在赶来的路上，但更快的办法是向——”  
“不！我不能告诉克拉克我，我突然多了个儿子。不行。”  
“您是个正值盛年的Alpha，他会理解的。”  
这种性别歧视的笑话并不值得推崇。布鲁斯内心极度崩溃地缩在码头的阴影里，旁边停靠一辆蝙蝠车，内心祈祷没有人经过没有人听到达米安也不会突然尿裤子然后——见鬼，他完全，根本，没准备好这个。  
他也没准备好看见穿着三原色完美无缺的身影降落在自己面前。  
“我听到你的心跳声很混乱，所以来看看。”超人微笑着向他靠近，蝙蝠侠条件反射后退一步。  
孩子又哭了起来。  
“你从哪里……”克拉克睁大眼睛，气势汹汹地从他手中抢走婴儿，搁在自己的怀里。他身上几乎瞬间便释放出一股甜蜜又温柔的气息，和发情的诱惑味道完全不同，属于Omega伟大天赋的另外一面。克拉克只是没什么技巧地摇了摇达米安，又轻轻哼了些小曲，哭声便奇迹般地停止了。  
神奇的大自然啊。  
“你真是个可爱的小宝贝，”他的男友抱着他的儿子（大概），钢铁之躯软化成一个温柔得不可思议的怀抱，让婴孩舒适地躺在臂弯里，“你从哪儿来？”  
达米安舒展开来的小脸实在是太过惹人怜爱，布鲁斯几乎为此感到震惊。这孩子打了个哈欠，在襁褓里自在地动弹几下，便睡了过去。  
“我们要找到他的父母。”克拉克轻声说，抬起头看向布鲁斯，然后因为目击到一脸欲言又止的表情挑起了眉毛。  
布鲁斯赶在他发问之前交代了一切。

克拉克看上去很生气。  
但并不是针对布鲁斯，谢天谢地他是这世上最通情达理，温柔善良的……氪星人。  
“她怎么能抛弃自己的孩子呢，这太过分了。”克拉克用手指轻轻抹掉达米安脸上的一丝泪痕，“就算是用人工方式孕育……这么可爱的孩子……”  
“奥古家除了统治世界什么也不感兴趣，”布鲁斯打开通讯器看了看迪克的坐标，“夜翼快到了，我们会一起返回韦恩家。你……”  
“我当然要跟着一起去，”克拉克叹了口气，把达米安抱得稍稍高了一点，让小婴儿的头枕在自己暖和的胸口上，“没有了母亲，Omega的气息至少能给他一些安慰。他需要我，布鲁斯。”  
这幅景象完美极了，象征着世上美好之物的信息素，连同克拉克圣徒一样平和又慈爱的脸击中了布鲁斯。  
或许，比起达米安，他才是那个真正需要超人……需要克拉克的人。  
“……跟我结婚吧。”  
哦该死，说出声了吗。  
“好啊，”克拉克头也不抬地整理襁褓，“你把戒指藏在哪了，腰带里吗？”  
“……不，床头柜上。”  
“我的在钱包里。早知道你这么不浪漫，我就抢在你前面了。”  
他们愉快地，簇拥着稚嫩的小生命，分享了一个吻。

 

1  
一岁整，衣冠楚楚的达米安小少爷闷闷不乐地坐在客厅中央。靠着一座生日礼物构成的微型山峰。  
“我不太确定他喜欢你送的迷你蝙蝠车。”迪克忧愁地看向杰森，让后者翻了个白眼：“是啊，蝙蝠玩具才是个好主意。”达米安正意兴阑珊地拉扯布偶的两只翅膀，在发现扯不掉之后立刻失去了兴趣，将它丢到一边。“——是谁送的超人婴儿套装？说真的，红色尿布？”  
提姆默默地举起了手。  
“我……我觉得挺好的。”作为一位贴心的少年泰坦以及半个氪星人，康纳试图维护同伴，并为自己也赢来了一个白眼：“你们两个小家伙在买东西之前看看大小好吗？这小鬼头的屁股绝对塞不进去了。”  
两名青少年垂头丧气地缩进沙发里。  
“哇哦杰森，你会成为一个好爸爸的。”  
“真有趣，你看上去才是喜欢搞大别人肚子那个。”  
在夜翼和红头罩打起来之前，韦恩宅的主人出现了。他用人类绝对做不到的轻松姿势端着一张宴会桌从天而降，把食物，食物，数不清的美味食物搁在躁动的年轻人之间。  
“布鲁斯马上就回来了，”克拉克把看上去终于，高兴了一点的达米安抱起来，“大家先喝点饮料好吗？”  
占据地理优势的达米安积极地推倒了一杯橙汁。  
他那毫无血缘关系的家长除了被逗得哈哈大笑，咯吱他又亲他的脸之外，完全一点责备的意思都没有。这种教育方式真的没问题吗——在场的其他人都思考起来。  
一段和平悠闲的时光之后（杰森看不下去，主动帮忙更换了桌布），另一位家长也到场了。布鲁斯还穿着上班的三件套，他亲了达米安和克拉克，又犀利地看了眼十分钟之前还不在这儿的宴会桌。  
“我们不是讨论过这个问题吗？”布鲁斯严肃地揽过他丈夫的腰，“超能力越少越好？”  
克拉克故作无辜地朝他眨了眨眼睛。  
在这对韦恩夫夫开始旁若无人你侬我侬的时候，提姆戳了戳康纳，凑到他耳边轻声公布了自己的新发现：  
“那包尿布大概不需要退货了。”

 

2  
蝙蝠侠总是做好了万全的准备。  
以及无所畏惧。  
他在韦恩宅里搭建起一座领先人类技术三百年（感谢氪星科技）的病房，就算全地球断电也能自行运转二十年，还找到了足够多精通救死扶伤，从冥界抢回灵魂这种级别的——医生，科学家，魔法师（有备无患）。  
但这一天当真到来之时，布鲁斯.韦恩除了原地打转之外也没什么办法。  
他等待着，焦虑又隐隐感到恐惧，哪怕世界的安危已经妥善托付给了别人，甚至包括哥谭（也就这一次）……终于，映照在无菌室玻璃上的红色光芒转为了金色。年轻的太阳光，充满生命力的金色。  
他等待着，直到自己被允许踏上，新生儿诞生的土地。  
一片光明又温暖的人造黄太阳照着病床上的克拉克，和他们的孩子。  
看上去只有一丝轻微的疲惫，他那英俊迷人闪闪发光的丈夫伸出手，他几乎是感恩地握了上去。氪星和人类的孩子看上去是这么的……完美，脸颊几乎是光洁饱满的，哭声也响亮有力——在布鲁斯有些颤抖地抱起他之后，婴儿打了个嗝，不再哭泣，而是睁大了好奇的蓝眼睛。  
“布鲁斯……达米安在哪儿？”克拉克有些不安地问道。  
他猛地醒悟过来。

或许是从未在母体中接受过关爱的原因，达米安是个有些特别的孩子。  
他对外界的兴趣并不大，也从没表现出想要吸引别人注意力，想要沟通的欲望，在没有生理需求的情况下总是安安静静的，尤其喜欢一个人待着。  
他和克拉克对此非常担忧，他们挤出大量时间陪伴达米安，一段时间里甚至达到了让这孩子反感的地步——他们的大儿子无师自通地发展出了绝佳的潜伏技巧，有一次甚至连氪星人都找不到，直到出动监控才得以解决。  
令人庆幸的是这段磨合期终于结束了，达米安仍然是个爱皱眉头，看上去闷闷不乐的孩子，但他开始享受与人相处并捉弄他们，也接受了亲人和朋友们对自己的关心，并用独有的方式去回应他们。  
但就像心理学家叮嘱他们的那样，他惹人怜爱，骨子里几乎没有安全感的儿子，是绝不能缺乏关注的。尤其是在新生命诞生的当口，所有人都忙忙碌碌，几乎没有时间去关心他——  
“天啊，布鲁斯，”克拉克惊呼道，“快把达米抱起来。”  
布鲁斯这才发现——安静的大儿子，正努力朝着他们的方向，稳健地一路爬行过来。对不起，爸爸不该把你丢在一旁。他抱起达米安，轻声道歉，那孩子亲了亲他——这份原谅几乎让他有些想要落泪。  
终于，他所有的珍宝都在这张床上了，安全，健康，又快乐。  
“达米安，这是你的弟弟，乔纳森。”  
克拉克把他们圈在自己怀里，心满意足地叹了口气。  
“乔。”达米安用笃定的稚嫩语调宣布道，“弟弟。”

 

3  
布鲁斯的生活发生了翻天覆地的变化。  
幸福和快乐几乎是铺天盖地涌向他，浓厚得几乎让人困惑，即使在蝙蝠侠的领域里——“祝贺你！”那些知情又可靠的英雄们会拍他的肩膀，由衷地为他感到喜悦，这种时候，他的嘴角很难不出现一个笑容。  
就连带着一身火药气味和疲惫从夜巡中回返，他也多了别的任务——深夜里婴儿实在是太容易感到饥饿，又或是需要换尿布了。克拉克提出过很多次愿意全权负责这一部分，但他甚至无法向自己的丈夫解释……那些稚嫩的哭声和呼喊总能让他醒来。孩子们的声音比睡梦中的惨叫声还要响亮，笔直地，穿透夜色中深沉的黑暗。  
这一切都让他感到欣慰异常。  
以及……如果回到床上的时候克拉克正巧醒来又精神头十足的话，他也能获得相当不错的奖励。

 

4  
“不是说我抗拒自然喂养，”克拉克忧伤地摆弄着挤奶器，“但我的体质就是不配合……氪星距离自然生殖实在是太远了。”  
“乔很健康，”布鲁斯安慰地亲亲他，“科技能做到的事情就交给科技吧。”  
“早知道这样我当初为什么要剃掉胸毛……”  
这一部分我倒是很满意。布鲁西宝贝想。

 

5  
提姆.德雷克，十五岁，正是求知欲旺盛的年纪。  
康纳.肯特，六岁，外表年龄十五岁，姑且也算是求知欲旺盛的年纪。  
“提姆……”在两个少年肩并肩坐在地板上玩电脑游戏的时候，康纳突然提问，“男性Omega要怎么给宝宝喂奶呢？”  
“怎么喂……就像妈妈一样喂咯？”  
“可是，男人的胸不是硬的吗？”  
听上去是很合理的质疑，泰坦的小智囊不由得沉思起来。  
“我们可以上网查一下。”提姆谨慎地暂停游戏，打开搜索引擎，键入了“男性，Omega，产乳”这些字样。介于视频总是最直观的，他选择了点击率最高的搜索结果。  
跟预想中会出现的纪录片不同，视频的画面相当模糊，也没有解说，随着镜头对一副男性胸膛的特写，清晰的喘息声从音响中传出。没有被拍到脸的，应该是一名Omega男性吧，他在镜头前激烈地晃动身体，一双明显属于其他男人的手从他身后探出，粗暴地挤压着他那坚硬又鼓胀的胸部。  
“……看上去好痛哦。”康纳嘀咕道。  
提姆嗯了一声。不知道为什么，直觉告诉他有哪里不太对劲。但，他还是个缺乏社会经验——尤其是某些方面经验的男孩子，所以他们谁也没有叫停，而是带着好奇心继续看了下去。  
伴着男主人公越发激烈的摇晃，镜头向下移，照出他的腰腹和一丝不挂的境况——在少年们察觉到异常之前，大屏幕上已经出现了Omega高高抬起，被撞击得摇摇晃晃的臀部，和其间不断抽插的——  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！”  
伴着两声惨叫，两道赤红的光束打穿了提姆心爱的马克杯，心爱的电脑屏幕（以及色情影片），房间墙壁，更多房间墙壁，最终在泰坦大楼的外墙上留下了一个巨大的空洞。  
“我的天啦！！”瞬间出现在康纳身后的巴特欢呼道，“刚才那是热视线吗？？是热视线吗！！酷毙了！！”

 

6  
“你确定不需要跟超人谈谈，关于新能力？”  
康纳惊恐地疯狂摇头。  
“还有你——”  
“不！别告诉蝙蝠侠！我不需要新电脑！”罗宾惊恐地一把拖过超级小子，“我用康纳的就好了，对吗？”  
黑金丝雀朝他们扬起了眉毛。  
其实她已经跟超人谈过了。成熟的氪星家长委婉地告诉她，热视线觉醒一般和某些“让人害羞的小情绪”有关。  
唉，小英雄的青春期到底还是来了。

 

7  
蝙蝠侠擅长的事情实在太多。侦查，推理，格斗，跳伞，在高空荡来荡去，驾驶几乎所有交通工具包括亚瑟的海豚，修电视机，修车，木工和电工，给孩子换尿布，在不惊醒丈夫的情况下回到床上睡觉，以及挤奶。  
“我的水平足够被你家农场雇佣了吗？”他提问。  
“糟透了。”在这种时段之后总是懒洋洋的，克拉克窝在一堆枕头里，“放下奶瓶，你还需要多加练习。”  
“很好，”布鲁斯看了眼挂钟，“在孩子们午觉睡醒前我们有三十分钟。”  
克拉克慢悠悠地将一条腿搁在他肩上。

四十分钟后。  
更年轻的这位父亲打着呵欠，把达米安和乔放进儿童椅，它还是特制品，介于乔坐在他哥哥旁边会更听话。转身拿出高温加热之后又放在冰水里的奶瓶，布鲁斯娴熟地用勺子装上一滴试了试温度。似乎有点烫，他把奶瓶放了回去。  
达米安目光如炬地盯着他手中的勺子。  
“……怎么，你想尝尝吗？”  
大儿子皱起眉头。唉，这幅样子实在是太可爱了，布鲁斯几乎怀着恶作剧的念头把勺子塞进了他的小嘴里。  
达米安的整张脸都皱了起来。  
“难喝。”他吐了吐舌头。  
“全地球也就三个人有这份口福，达米安。”  
这孩子竟然用充满嫌弃的眼神看着他。

结果达米安拉肚子了。  
作为给地球宝宝喂食氪星口粮的惩罚，犯错的人当晚在客房一个人睡。  
阿尔弗雷德甚至连床都不帮他铺，啧。

 

8  
“我急于洗清自己的冤屈，”布鲁斯.韦恩，拿着挤奶器站在床上，“地球人一定能战胜来自氪星的邪恶乳汁，特别是，像我这样优秀的成年人。”  
“我一直很佩服你能义正言辞地说这种话。”克拉克见怪不怪，悠闲地解开睡衣纽扣，“乔最近开始摄入副食了，如果你保证给他留够的话，也不是不可以。”  
“我当然——等等，你是说我给他留吗？”  
他们愉快地抛开科学研究成果，感受了一下挤奶器被发明出来之前的原始手段。

当晚蝙蝠侠没能去夜巡。  
他像个被击败的战士一样忧愁地躺在超人怀里，任凭两个儿子在自己饱受摧残的肚皮上爬来爬去。  
“爸爸对不起你，达米安。”布鲁斯真诚地捏着儿子圆圆的鼻头道歉。  
达米安气得咬他。

 

9  
“两个小鬼头，我们一年要准备多少次礼物才够？”杰森抱怨道，“就不能把哥哥的玩具给弟弟吗——我小时候有个纸箱就很高兴了好不好。”  
“您的到来才是最大的礼物，”阿尔弗雷德和蔼可亲，神秘登场，吓得杰森原地起跳五毫米，“我相信两位老爷都是这样想的。”  
“小杰鸟只是开个玩笑，他每年送的东西都是最棒的——哇！超级英雄识字课本！环保纸张！各种语言包括塔马兰星——等等，这该不会是你自己写的吧。”  
反正宇宙飞行超无聊的。杰森嘀咕道。  
所有人都很喜欢这份礼物，克拉克高兴得举着杰森转了一圈，达米安似乎也比平时开心，乔纳森直接在有人阻止之前啃掉了大半张扉页。  
提姆送完礼物之后收到了一台新的电脑。  
目睹全程的康纳在沙发上缩成一团。  
真的好可怕啊，蝙蝠侠。

 

10  
乔在一岁的时候会说话了。  
虽然也就是，达米安的名字。  
“Da——”小婴儿欢叫道。  
达米安把玩具蝙蝠的翅膀递给他。  
“Da！”小婴儿拍着手。  
达米安帮他翻开识字课本。  
“Da……”小婴儿扭了扭屁股。  
“乔想上厕所了。”达米安转向全程都被晾在一旁的两位父亲。  
克拉克和布鲁斯心情都有些复杂。

“是不是我们最近太冷落乔了？”辗转反侧一阵之后，克拉克把头伸到布鲁斯的枕头上。“最近报社的事情有点多——你觉得我有必要再请一阵子假吗？”  
“或许，乔只是比我们聪明。”布鲁斯打了个哈欠，他转过头，把他们俩的鼻尖贴在一起，“乔只是不想让达米安觉得孤单。”  
“有时候，我会觉得当父亲比当超人还困难，”克拉克感慨地蹭蹭他，叹了口气。  
因为这一次我们不只是守护，还有创造。  
你给予我的，也正是我给予你的，一个家庭。信任，血缘，归处，传承，再也不会……孤身一人。  
“……谢谢你。”  
“你在说什么傻话？”他的氪星人呢喃道，“我爱你，你也爱我。”  
就在这一刻不能更迷人的时候，育婴室里传来了模模糊糊的哭声。  
“Da……Da……”  
“……父亲！他尿了！”  
好吧，这事儿得再想想办法。

 

11  
乔纳森张着双臂，欢笑着让克拉克把自己抱起来。  
就在爸爸的手臂即将合拢时，小婴儿打了个激烈的喷嚏，整个人甚至被后坐力掀翻，头朝下地栽倒在地毯上。  
“呀呀~”乔发现了一个倒着的达米安，笑得更开心了……真好养啊。克拉克忍不住想，再次伸手去抱他。  
又一个喷嚏。  
达米安震惊地发现后坐力把乔推得离自己远了不少——超级喷嚏？  
克拉克终于开始意识到有什么不对劲，他小心翼翼地只用手碰了碰乔的脸蛋。  
小婴儿的鼻头扭啊扭，眼看就要爆发，他赶紧把手缩了回去。  
乔咯咯笑着在地上打起滚来。为了防止他撞到家具，达米安赶紧跟了上去。  
“布鲁斯！乔好像对我过敏了！”克拉克惊呼道。  
“我想，他是对你的信息素过敏！”另一位父亲站在餐厅拱门阴影里，远远地喊话，“你的发情期到了！信息素发生了变化！”  
“拉奥啊，我忘得九霄云外——你为什么站这么远？”  
“如果我靠得太近，可就不只是打喷嚏这种小事了！”  
达米安默默地把乔纳森装进迷你蝙蝠车，开着遥控驶向阿尔弗雷德。  
三岁的韦恩家长子，今天也是这么可靠。

事情在蝙蝠侠特制的婴儿用超可爱防毒面具帮助下，圆满解决。  
达米安拉扯克拉克的衣角，严肃地提出：“再做一个吧。”  
“嗯？你也想要吗？”  
“不，”大儿子鼓着脸，“给父亲用。”  
这可是非常不人道的呀达米安……等你长大就懂了吧。克拉克感慨地用一个布丁搪塞了他。

 

12  
达米安喜欢动物。  
每年拜访肯特农场的时候，他都会肉眼可见地表现出开心这种情绪。完全是出于溺爱，农场里逐渐就增加了小牛，小马，小羊，小鸡，小鸭子，还有两只超可爱的牧羊犬——克拉克忍不住跟布鲁斯抱怨自己都没骑过马。小时候。  
“但你不是在孤堡里养了龙么。”布鲁斯心不在焉地吃掉玛莎特制肉饼，乔纳森——年长的那位，正带着两个孩子在池塘边观察青蛙。“要不然抽个时间我们一起去养马场玩玩？”  
“我们？”  
“只有我们。”  
他们分享了一个隐秘的笑容和脚跟碰着脚跟的亲密，直到乔纳森叫他们过去，分派了一项任务：乔纳森想要骑猪。  
“……啊，这个我小时候倒是玩过。”克拉克理解地亲了亲乔的脸，“你也想玩吗，达米？”  
他得到了一个点头当作回答。

在肯特夫妇为这家年轻人准备午饭的时候，克拉克和布鲁斯，带着两个坐在特制猪鞍里的小朋友，悠闲自在地在农场里散着步。可喜可贺没遇到什么人，否则大概会被起诉虐待动物。  
“你知道，中世纪的画家很多都会使用一种原料来做画笔。”  
“那是什么呢？”  
“猪毛。”布鲁斯往吭哧吭哧走着路的肥硕动物示意了一下，“一个穷画家，在牧场上偶遇了一名美妙绝伦的人物，而他的手边没有笔，只有一头猪——我猜他最后还是靠自己精湛的技巧和真诚的心赢得了美人。”  
“您真不该这样跟我调情，年轻人，”克拉克吃吃发笑，“我可是结了婚的人了。现在请容我失陪，我要去给丈夫和两个儿子拿饮料和点心啦。”  
他就像个精灵一样踩着草尖，朝布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，轻快地飘走了。  
孩子们欢呼雀跃的声音夺回了布鲁斯的注意力，他转过头，看见，猪正驮着两名小乘客，开足马力朝着不远处的一块泥潭狂奔而去。  
蝙蝠侠拔腿就追。

“我的天啊布鲁斯.韦恩！”  
“……消消气，宝贝，孩子们都挺高兴的。”  
“现在我还得飞回哥谭去给你们拿衣服！你该感恩跟你结婚的不是普通人类！”  
唉，裹着浴巾的布鲁斯忧愁地抱着裹着浴巾，咯咯发笑的乔纳森。  
裹着浴巾的达米安暗暗计划哪天一定要再玩一次。  
所以说，孩子们真是容易满足的存在。

 

13  
蝙蝠侠巡视瞭望塔。  
星辰宇宙寂静地陈列在他的眼中，他注视着地球，英雄们为之付出一切，独一无二的存在——即使没有超级视力，他也能领略到她的美。  
在地球上出现了新的，独一无二的存在之后，她似乎变得更美了。这份感情偶尔会让蝙蝠侠感到紧迫和痛苦……但他总是知道自己该做些什么。他总是对的。  
从一开始就没有任何退路可言。某种意义上，他是这世上最幸运的人类也说不一定。  
正联顾问在操作台前坐了下来，开始日常的系统检测。  
他的通讯器响了一下。夜翼。并不当值的年轻人在简讯里写着：B，我知道你不喜欢被打扰，但总觉得你不该错过这个。然后是一段短短的视频。  
乔纳森，他的孩子，在空中跌跌撞撞地走着，克拉克，他的丈夫也悬浮在同一高度，把达米安抱在怀里。大儿子比谁都要紧张，他皱着眉头，微微张着嘴，紧紧盯着乔在虚空里踩下新的一步。阿尔弗雷德非常高兴地举着摄像机站在梯子上，居高临下地进行拍摄。  
这幅景象，和人世间任何一个普通的家庭没有什么不同。  
蝙蝠侠用戴着手套的拇指轻轻抚摸了一下他的全家福，然后删除了这段记录，重新投入他的事业中。

 

他突然想起，自己已经很久都不曾梦见暗巷里狰狞的枪声。

 

END

彩蛋：  
提姆再也没有用电脑搜到过奇怪的东西。


	5. 【蝙超/BS】Private God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 漫画中有提到崇拜超人的邪教组织，于是在对他们的讨伐之后，蝙超开始胡闹

“我真不敢相信，”超人飘进蝙蝠洞，比肉体凡胎，浑身酸痛的蝙蝠侠显得更加疲惫，“他们真的做了个神像。”  
“你的雕像。”  
“不，我敢肯定我要英俊多了，”克拉克做了个鬼脸，“想象一下，一座金光闪闪，浑身都是肌肉块的裸男——长得还有点像大卫，制作者当了邪教徒真是可惜，他在艺术上完全可以走得更远。”  
“你把它烧毁了。”  
“是的，我把它烧毁了。”在蝙蝠侠面前自转一周，氪星人叹了口气，“这是治疗不正常偶像崇拜的最好方法。”  
布鲁斯思索了一番影像资料留存的可能性，并丢掉了这个念头。克拉克正以坐姿漂浮在他的操作台上，从蝙蝠侠的专用杯子里喝东西。这件事有点让他分心。  
“如果我是个邪教徒，我会选择崇拜你，”克拉克舔了舔糊在嘴上的牛奶，“黑暗骑士，哥特，神秘，恐怖，多有邪神的潜力呀。”  
“……我的外形并没有哥特元素。”  
红靴子在他腿部装甲的尖刺上踢了踢。  
“这完全是出于实用的考虑。”蝙蝠侠咳嗽一声，“对信徒而言，崇拜你明显更符合逻辑。你……从头到脚，充满了神话元素。”  
“谢谢你的恭维。但我不记得有帮人实现过愿望……除了‘救命’这一类。”  
“上周被你救下的小男孩在空中多飞了一圈。”  
“哦，真抱歉！但我相信他不会因此就信仰超人教，在长大以后。”克拉克笑眯眯地飘得离他更近些，在外人看来，几乎是坐在他腿上了。“比起许愿，我相信现代人类选择宗教的理由和美学有更大的关系——”  
他伸出手，捧起蝙蝠侠的脸。  
“完全符合流体学，冷酷又英俊的装甲，美感很强的蝙蝠图案，邪恶的尖耳朵——我几乎迫不及待想看到你的小雕像了。”  
“你这是在呼唤犯罪。”蝙蝠侠冷冷地说着，用他设计完美的手套抓住超人同样完美的腰，消灭了他们之间仅剩的几厘米距离，让氪星人妥善地跨坐在他的大腿上，胸前的S图案同蝙蝠图腾紧紧交叠。  
图腾——够了，他被克拉克带跑了思路。  
“那么不谈宗教，来谈谈别的吧。”克拉克用记者的语气，在布鲁斯的鼻息之间说着，“比如……我——膜拜蝙蝠侠的嘴唇。”  
他探出一截浅色的舌尖，用它的柔软和湿润慢慢描摹着蝙蝠侠冷色调，严苛的双唇。用于伪装，可食用的着色唇膏被极为耐心地舔舐干净，显露出布鲁斯.韦恩嘴唇原本的色调。哥谭情人的双唇是暖色的，带着一丝讨人喜欢的弧度，它静静地待在原地，只是在克拉克的工程结束后轻微地弹动了一下，呼出一声长长的叹息。  
克拉克将这声叹息也吞了下去，他的身体仍然是平和的，只有舌头和嘴唇在不断地开扩和探索，即使没有得到什么回应——偶像崇拜是不需要回应的，也仍然热烈而喜悦。  
在这双嘴唇的信徒终于结束了他的朝拜，并心满意足往后退的时候，布鲁斯终于动了。他只是简单地伸出右手，握住了超人放在自己肩上的左手。  
“我……崇拜超人的身体，”他的手指在超人的手腕上合拢，将它举到嘴边亲吻。“尤其是……关节。”  
克拉克眨了眨眼睛。  
“你是指手腕……还有脚踝？这听上去有点——”  
“你的肉体，并不符合地球常理。”布鲁斯解释道，“你的体重和骨骼与体型不太成正比，如果你是个地球男人，需要靠锻炼才能维持体型，那么你的关节就不该这么……小。”  
“我并不小。”超人有些好气地反驳道，象征性地挣扎一下，又顺从地随着布鲁斯在他身上摸索的动作，瞬间便脱掉了制服，披风——他的裸体，几乎是光辉璀璨地停留在这个凡人的膝上。  
“我才是我们之中取得了解剖学位的人。”布鲁斯目不斜视地继续检视这些身体部位，修长有力的颈项，手肘处藏在肌肉里的坚实骨头，手腕，被匀称皮肤覆盖住的膝盖，以及……脚踝。  
克拉克已经不再是坐在他身上了。他放松，又有些气喘吁吁地躺在操作台上，一条腿被拉起，完全地袒露着身体的每一部分。  
“我是对的。”布鲁斯摩挲着手心里圆圆的骨节，俯下身，开始膜拜它。  
他的神像并不是那么配合，这具躯体在他的舌头绕着膝盖打转，牙齿轻轻啃咬骨骼之间那一处缝隙时颤抖不止，另一条腿在他肩上绷紧，脚尖下压，像是要把他引导至别的地方一样。但虔诚的信徒布鲁斯.韦恩仍然恪守诺言，充分地膜拜了所有的关节——他让克拉克调整了姿势，缓慢而精细地沿着氪星人的脊椎，慢慢一路舔舐而下。  
“……停下，”在他差不多要抵达尾椎的时候，克拉克恼怒地呻吟着，挪开了自己的屁股，“我已经充分理解了你的虔诚——坐回去，不然掀了你的操作板。”  
布鲁斯挑起一边眉毛，并服从了。做一个虔诚的信徒。  
克拉克从操作台上滑了下去——也只有氪星人能把这种动作表现得优美，他规规矩矩地跪坐在地板上，除去两腿间竖着的那一部分，姿态温顺，抬起头向布鲁斯攻击性十足地露出笑容：“那么接下来是我最喜欢的部分……生殖崇拜。”  
蝙蝠侠只觉得眼前有什么东西一闪，下半身感到凉意——急躁的氪星人已经将他的整条裤子连同靴子都扒了下来。温热的双手推着他的腿根，催促他配合，让生殖崇拜这一行为的主角可以傲然地挺立着，接受这位“信徒”的……吐息。  
“真不错，形状大小和膨胀系数都很好，”克拉克在阴囊的位置发表评论，他用鼻尖抵住那个脆弱的部分，毫无必要地磨蹭着，让布鲁斯暗暗咬紧牙关。“为了长出这样一根生殖器，成千上百的男人都会主动供奉你。”  
“……我不感兴趣。”  
“嗯哼——”信徒的舌头突然开始袭击，从根部到顶端又快又狠地一舔——布鲁斯还没来得及惊呼，滚烫的口腔便笼罩住他的整根性器——就像是漫天的星星都被打翻了一样，他头晕目眩，狼狈地跌进椅背，在欲潮之间努力地试图呼吸……神大概是不需要呼吸的，可他只是个凡人，说真的，一上来就深喉？真他妈太超过了，克拉克.肯特。  
全心全意埋在他双腿之间的肇事者发出了一些类似于哭泣的细碎音节，布鲁斯努力地观察，并发现克拉克的双手也没有闲着，在专注地吞下嘴里东西的同时，他正努力地自我抚慰……那些小动作引发的颤抖扩散，起伏的胸腔带动整个躯体，全都作用在了布鲁斯的老二上面。  
“——见鬼，克拉克！”他咬牙切齿地用手去推氪星人压迫性的肩膀，“我不喜欢——这种——节奏——！”  
从克拉克喉咙深处冒出一些毫无意义的音节，呻吟，哭泣，又或许是海妖的歌声，强行拉扯着布鲁斯向高潮的深渊里坠落。甚至还不到五分钟，不，甚至连三分钟都没有，这太丢脸了，毫无道理——他挫败得只能怒吼……该死的！不用呼吸的外星人！  
外星人颤抖了起来，那股战栗从他的下半身很快便蔓延到滚烫的侧脸——布鲁斯直观地感觉到战栗，剧烈抖动……然后是愉悦的松懈。克拉克高潮了。布鲁斯甚至来不及感谢上帝，趁着他的性器再也不用被卡在见鬼的又窄又热的氪星喉咙里，他喘着粗气把它抽了出来——然而回过神来的，该死的超人，不甘示弱地用牙齿咬了他的阴囊。  
牙齿。  
他崩溃地射在了克拉克那张红彤彤的脸上。  
“……精液，”在糊里糊涂的余韵中，克拉克趴在他的腿根处，意犹未尽地舔着嘴唇，“也是生殖崇拜的重要组成部分。”  
闭嘴。布鲁斯训斥他，用纸巾擦干净他那张完美英俊，欠揍异常的脸。  
这一晚的胡闹终于画上了句号。

“我要向您告解，”在他们终于妥善地躺在床上，浑身清爽，睡意朦胧的时候，克拉克对他轻声细语，“我膜拜你的心脏。”  
“……真是奇异的爱好。”  
“不，不是透视，”氪星人的声音越来越低，“只是听着它跳动。让我感觉……”  
他就这样无忧无虑地睡着了。  
布鲁斯注视着他。  
他原本以为自己的睡意足够浓厚，却长久地醒着，沉默地，安静地欣赏着超人完美的面孔，和克拉克轻轻的鼾声。  
“我……爱你的全部。”  
最后，布鲁斯.韦恩告解道。

END


	6. 【蝙超/BS】Honeymoon Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP，破车，疲劳驾驶，rimming，注意避雷

克拉克.肯特的睡梦里充塞着疲惫，以及酸痛。  
他和布鲁斯——跟蝙蝠侠或超人无关，亿万富翁和无名记者在好端端的蜜月度假中差点遭到绑架，全凭人类级别的机智勇敢突围逃出，在众目睽睽之下朝着边境线一路狂奔。他们闯进了沙漠，追兵，摄像头，所有可能暴露身份的危机都被抛下，布鲁斯才松开油门，将车停在了一处岩壁的阴影里。  
明早他们会开着车一身狼狈地出现在政府机关面前，惊魂未定，惹人怜悯，毫无破绽。今夜该是休息的时候，他看护着浑身是伤的布鲁斯，度过了枯燥的几个小时，放任自己盯着天空，不去思考地球上又有多少灾难——当布鲁斯醒来并坚持己见，把他摁在座椅上之后，克拉克令人惊异地，迅速地，睡着了。  
梦中他们没完没了地从城镇，沙漠，军队，穿着盔甲的外星怪物面前逃走。布鲁斯和他紧紧地手拉着手，指缝间缠绕着毫无退路的惶惶不安。  
他的梦境变得越来越焦渴，庞大热量覆盖住他，无所不在的酸痛和神秘快感有如沼泽拖着他下沉，诱引他抛弃机智，一味地沉溺在深渊里。  
但是布鲁斯，他想要大声呼唤丈夫的名字，却只听到远处传来模糊的呻吟。我要醒来，我要为了他醒来。他的神智想要和那饶人心烦的喘息声争论，却只是徒劳无功，在粘稠的欲念中不断颠簸，茫然地寻找着支点和——出口。  
一阵阵渴求的浪潮在他的身体上拍打，将那些……几乎不知廉耻，忘情而软弱的声音推得越来越近。它们……听上去越发熟悉了，越发……像是他自己在——  
克拉克惊喘着睁开眼睛。  
他瞪着眼前的车顶，头晕脑胀，浑身酸软，下半身却鼓胀得难以忍受，如一截腐木横在后座上。这不是辆足够宽敞的车，他的腿垂挂在车门外，脚跟陷入细沙之中。但这些无关紧要的细节都比不上伏在他双腿之间的，布鲁斯英俊的头颅更加让他混乱。  
即使双眼蒙着一层阻隔视线的生理性泪水，它们也足以看清布鲁斯双唇之间吞吐的东西。只是这幅画面便让他更加的坚硬难耐，几乎到了疼痛的地步。  
你在做什么。现在不是做这种事的时候。我们要快点离开。但他看到了布鲁斯眼眶下睡眠不足的阴影，他的丈夫将带着弹孔，彻底报废的昂贵衬衣脱下了，结实的肩膀上还带着火药烫伤的痕迹——这些迹象让他一个字也说不出来。疲惫和后悔压住了他的舌头，只有欲望才能将它奏响。  
于是他纵容地呻吟，喘息，在布鲁斯随意对待他身体的某一部分时发出脆弱的哽咽喉音。高潮很快便会到来，白光，极乐，释放。  
而恐惧也将离去。  
但一阵可怕的，比毒蛇爬过皮肤还要鲜明的触感放开了他的……然后，向着……向着更深的地方……  
他的尖叫声像只被击毙的鸟一样落在沙漠里。

布鲁斯。布鲁斯。B。求求你。  
克拉克的身体在颤抖，退缩，钻进随便什么海螺壳沉入海底。但他的丈夫拦下它，布鲁斯不容拒绝地握住他的腰胯，毫无怜悯，将柔软的凶刃刺进他的身体。  
水声和每一寸被舔开的褶皱让克拉克发了疯，就算在安全，舒适的场所他也从没领教过——这种……甚至连说出名字都太过淫荡……  
然而不止是舌头，拉奥啊，布鲁斯的鼻尖顶住了他的囊袋，残酷地随意撞击那一处格外敏感的皮肤——不不不不不。他几乎是在哭喊了——但也仅仅发出了声音，克拉克.肯特的整个躯体除了瑟瑟发抖之外毫无用处，布鲁斯将他握在了手心里，把玩着，随心所欲地让他痛苦又或是狂喜，哀求又或是引诱……  
求你了。他卑微地邀请道，求你进来吧，把你的阴茎放进来，让我可以拥有你。求你了，布鲁斯。  
他的小腿颤抖着找回了一些力道，谄媚地缠绕在布鲁斯腰上。  
求你了。亲爱的。求求你操我吧。  
一声怒吼在布鲁斯傲慢的喉咙里如闷雷滚动着，他的丈夫终于抬起了脸，尚未与他目光交接，便已经用手指填补了他身体里那一瞬间的空虚。布鲁斯舔着嘴唇，漫不经心地打量他，仿佛他只是一团泪流满面，扭动呻吟的无意义存在。然后是更多的手指，甚至有一根粗暴地磨蹭过他的腺体……又在他因快感哭出声之前离去了。  
克拉克用手捂住了自己的脸，挫败得想要咒骂，哀嚎或者放声大笑——却只是被猝不及防地被截断了呼吸。  
布鲁斯的阴茎撞进他的身体。  
粗暴的，强壮的丈夫握住他的两只脚踝，残酷无情地拖动他，直到他被撑得肿胀不堪的穴口狠狠抵住性器底部，被粗硬的毛发加倍折磨……布鲁斯挤进狭窄的车厢，像是一床厚重的棉被将他覆盖，抱紧，深深地在他颈窝里呼吸着。  
不知道什么时候变得非常挺立的，他的乳头，它们顶起衬衫，又被布鲁斯坚硬的胸口挤压得发痛。但这细微的痛苦太不值一提了。他甚至无法提起更多力气来用呻吟表达自己的感受。  
在他的身体完全接纳布鲁斯之后，他的丈夫开始了抽插。  
除去肉体独有的尖叫——皮肤摩擦过皮肤，关节碰撞着关节，心脏剧烈地相互呼应之外，眼睛，嘴唇和喉咙全都归于寂静。  
克拉克.肯特能做的只是竭尽全力地回抱住布鲁斯.韦恩，将一个颤抖而满含安抚的吻落在他肩膀的伤口上。

对于这次蜜月，他们期待了很长一段时间。  
安排好所有一切——报社和公司，超人和蝙蝠侠的空缺之后，留给自己的也不过是短短三天假期。短暂，却也足够他们手拉手散步，在水边嬉戏，关上门随心所欲打发时间——克拉克偷偷窥伺过布鲁斯预订的套房，风景完美，功能太过齐全，非常的舒适，惬意，令人耽于享乐。  
但谁也没能预料到当地的暴乱。  
克拉克并不想费心去掩饰自己的失望和庆幸。  
就算是躺在狭窄难受的车后座上，他能够将布鲁斯——完整的，鲜活的布鲁斯拥在怀中，再把他带回家去，便已经比这世上的许多人都要来的幸运。  
所以他捧起丈夫汗津津的脸，甜蜜地吻了他。

他们会拥有无比漫长的蜜月期。

END


	7. 【蝙超/BS】克酥鲁的呼唤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 氪星人都是捏他克苏鲁的上半身人类，下半身章鱼。而且很大。上半身二十多米，有六层楼高呢。
> 
> 架空，大概是乱搭的中世纪，哥谭前任守护者老爷，出海遇到了海的儿子

在布鲁斯.韦恩并不算漫长的人生之中，死亡是他偶尔会考虑的事情。  
比起从马上摔落跌断脖子，倒在某条陋巷的一摊血泊里，在众目睽睽之下被绞死或者斩首——在无人生还的海域中，被龙卷风吞噬然后尸骨喂了海兽，似乎不失为一种更有尊严的结局。只是可惜了这艘船，还有他忠心耿耿的船员们。  
巨浪凶狠地拍打船身，想要将人类和他们的造物掀翻碾碎，暴雨带着把甲板击穿的气势不断坠落，但他还是伫立在船头，见证这幅壮绝的，或许也是最后的景色。  
“大人！我们已经掌不住舵了！”闪电撕开了天幕，照出大副脸上惨白的坚毅和恐惧， “请您回到船舱里去！”  
布鲁斯看着这张中年人的脸，心里涌起一股宁静的哀伤。至少达米安，他的儿子会善待他们的遗孀和家人。至少哥谭已经不再是一块吞噬灵魂的土地，至少他这一生……  
船员们的惊恐喊叫声拉回他的注意力。  
超越任何想象的事情发生了。有什么巨大的东西破开海浪，不断向上攀升——巨大的，数不清的，有如章鱼腕足的触手森严地竖立在水中，从船头到船尾，完全地包围住了他们，然后向着这群穷途末路的人类压了下来。  
他再顾不得什么，冲向恐慌得向着甲板边缘狂奔的大副追去，企图在那可怜人跳海之前拦住他——但是他摔倒了，无可救药地失败，眼睁睁看着自己的部下在眼前消失。  
布鲁斯沉痛地闭上眼睛，又强迫自己睁开，然后看见，他的大副神奇地重新回到了甲板，正呆滞地瘫在地上。  
这不是唯一一个神经失常的人，更多自寻死路的船员都被……什么东西，给弹了回去。他们惊慌失措地到处乱跑，在发现包裹住船只的腕足已经变得密不透风时更加悲惨地哭嚎出声。布鲁斯不得不四处安抚他们，必要时揍上几拳，总算是阻止了疯狂情绪的蔓延。  
大海在震荡，捕捉了他们的不管是什么生物，却纹丝不动。一股可怕的寂静在人群中蔓延开来，同外界自然的怒吼对抗着，并逐渐取得了胜利。  
“……大人，那是什么？”恢复清醒的船员们围住他，寻求保护一般颤抖着不断发问。我们会死吗？我们会被拖到海里去吗？我们会被吃掉吗？   
“拿出你们的武器，”布鲁斯冷硬地命令道，“就算是死，也要战斗着死去。”

月亮出来了。  
暴风和云层都消失无踪，月光公正地照着这片喜怒无常的神秘黑海，在哥谭人冰冷的刀刃上闪烁冷光。  
腕足构成的牢笼逐渐消解开来，那些可怕的东西慢慢下沉，让桅杆，船帆，战战兢兢的人类和大船完全地暴露在月色中。就像什么都没有发生一样，玛莎，他的船几乎是毫发无损地，安然漂浮在海上。  
布鲁斯听见了此起彼伏的抽气声。  
他慢慢地转过身，才看见，在玛莎的侧舷方向，耸立着一具足足有四十英尺的庞大男性躯体。  
就像是神像一般完美的造物，它的头颅隐没在一团雾气之中，肌肉流畅的躯干和修长结实的手臂在月光下显得毫无瑕疵，几乎到了虚幻的地步。尽管腰部以下被海水完全淹没，但肉眼便能观察到有什么东西在水里晃动——是那些刚刚拯救了布鲁斯和他的船员的，巨大的腕足。  
完美的人类半身，与令人恐惧的海兽连接着。  
是海神。是神啊。  
武器落地的声音尚未停止，各种语言和宗教的祈祷便开始了。船员们痛哭流涕地伏在地上，全身心地膜拜着，感恩着，甚至连多看一眼这伟岸的存在都害怕亵渎。  
……但布鲁斯.韦恩知道更多的东西。

 

“傲慢的男人，”天堂岛美丽的公主朝他微笑，“你甚至从未渡过黑海，却想要探索更加神秘的水域？”  
“我不是个年轻人了，公主，”他欠身向她鞠躬，尽力让自己显得谦卑，“如果放弃探险，便再也无缘得见。而我们在此相聚，不就证明了您也同样相信‘它’的存在吗？”  
“如果你找到‘它’呢？”公主危险地轻声絮语，“你想要从‘它’那里得到什么呢？财富吗？愿望吗？还是长生不老？”  
布鲁斯.韦恩沉默了一会儿。  
“……我想要确保，哥谭永远也不会受到来自深海的伤害。”他平静地，诚实地回答道。  
戴安娜公主仍然维持着高深莫测的表情，和身边蒙着面纱，身形曼妙的金发侍女交换了一个眼神。就像是某种信号一般，会客室里的空气缓和了，就连阳光也温柔下来，寂寥地照在韦恩宅的露台上。  
“那么请收下我们的礼物，勇敢的人。”  
公主将一方木盒推向他。  
“如果真有那样的一天到来，吹响它，你就会获得答案。”

 

乐器在布鲁斯的手心里被摩挲得发热。它看上去像是一只海螺，只是更加精美，拥有更多隐藏的关窍。一旦被吹响——  
会带来毁灭吗？还是幸运呢？  
唯一可以确定的是，他再也无法航行得这么远了。  
纤细的音乐声开始飘荡在海面上，有如细丝一般微弱，却又气息绵长的声音跨过横亘在船只与半神之间的海面，轻轻地触碰到了那来自神话的存在。  
它朝着他们看过来了。即使布鲁斯无法看见那张脸，却完全地感受到那双眼睛。有着可怖重量的视线聚焦在他的身体上，专注地，看着他。几乎用尽了一个人类所能拥有的全部意志力，他才没有停下吹奏，顽强地抵抗着神话生物给自己带来的影响。  
乐器轻轻地响了最后一声，在他手上化作了碎片。海面上的身影却已经潜入水中，无迹可寻了。  
布鲁斯疲惫地闭了闭眼睛。他转过身，面对着自己茫然的船员们，想要告诉他们，可以返航了。但突如其来的失望和懊悔压住了他的舌头，唯一留给他的只有叹息。  
“看……看啊！”  
在抬起头之前，布鲁斯震惊地注意到了投射在地上的，巨大的影子。一双形状优美，但仍然大得可怕的手出现在了他们的甲板上方，满满地捧着——  
“宝物！是宝物！”  
珍珠，银币，黄金，宝石，古董，武器，从那双手里哗啦啦地流泻而出，价值连城的宝物在甲板上越堆越高，五光十色地闪烁着四处滚动，落入一双双颤抖的手中。  
“天啊……大人……这些东西都是真的……大人？”  
水手们惊慌失措地四处寻找，但哪里都没有他们的船长布鲁斯.韦恩。

 

海妖送来了慷慨的礼物，然后带走了它的人类。

 

数不尽的星辰在迅速地向上飞升。  
他注视着，头脑空白一片，无悲无喜地注视着，星空不断远去，漆黑的背景中有微弱的燃烧火光，只是一瞬间便看不见了。他意识到，是自己在坠落，星空是永恒的，只有我在坠落。  
他看到了地平线上的亮光，看到了蓝色的天空，然后是清澈的海面，鱼群，巨鲸，古怪的生物不断掠过，最后，只剩下逐渐变得黑暗的海水。他就这样坠入了海中，慢慢地，慢慢地，他不再下沉了，四周的景物停滞而缓慢，只因此处便是海中的深渊。  
“卡尔.艾尔，你是氪星最后的儿子。”他从装着自己的古怪物体中爬出，那古怪的，被称为“飞船”的东西，直接将声音传入了他的脑海。“你的星星已经死去了，从今以后，这片海洋将是你的家园。”  
“在深渊里沉睡吧，”飞船继续在脑海里讲述着，“你会长大，你会学到很多知识，你会生存下来。这片海洋充满了危险，在你足够强大之前，睡吧。”  
在沉睡之外，他探索着这个世界。  
他拥有一双特别的眼睛，可以看到千万里的海面，船只航行穿搜，人类交谈欢笑，但每当他想要接近他们，除了恐惧之外，获得不了任何东西。  
按照他被教育的那样，他圈定了属于自己的一片大海，拥有了自己的珊瑚和鲸鱼，甚至是沉船和宝藏，但他距离人类的世界越来越远了。  
那些船只，再也不会到他的海面上来——直到今天。  
他注视着，那艘威风的船在暴风雨中飘摇，船长笔直地站在甲板上。那是个英俊的男人，不再年轻了，却比所有的海员都要英俊，都要威风，而且勇敢。可是这位船长就要死了，他用目光透过人类的皮肤，看见了深入骨头和内脏的病痛。  
至少这位勇敢的人不会死在他的海上。他浮出水面，救了他们，准备转身离开——直到船长用来自他的故乡的乐器，吹响了一首求爱的曲子。  
我的人类。  
我可以拥有一个人类。  
他会和我交谈，他会与我分享生命和思想，分享海洋和陆地。  
我将再也不会感到孤独。

 

布鲁斯从卡尔.艾尔的记忆里醒来了。  
他感到难以形容的舒适和愉快。身体再也没有任何病痛，脑袋里折磨人的思绪也一无所踪，简直就像是……得到了死亡的解脱一样。  
但这里并不是天堂。也不会是地狱。他吐出一两个水泡，只是稍稍用力，便自在地漂浮了起来。他处在一片较浅的海域，光线充足，放眼望去，海面上闪烁着青色的光线，那是太阳，而他的脚下是柔软的细沙。  
他环顾四周，看到了一切的答案。  
从星星上掉下来的卡尔.艾尔环绕着他，已经完全成年了，双手和足有身长两倍的下肢腕足形成一个保护性的圆圈，将布鲁斯所在的礁群抱在怀里。他终于可以看清那张脸。不出意料的年轻而俊美，漆黑的头发在海水里温顺地漂浮着，衬托了还带着一丝孩子气的睡颜。它……他看上去是多么像个人类。  
布鲁斯可以感觉到他们之间建立起的神秘联系。卡尔已经再也不会在他心中激发恐惧，或是厌恶了，他甚至认为睡在自己身边的伴侣——飞船给予的定义，他在卡尔与他分享的记忆里学到了很多东西——是这世上最惹人怜爱的生物。  
‘卡尔。’他轻轻地在脑海里念着这个名字。  
他非人的伴侣睁开了眼睛。  
像镜面一样美丽而深邃的蓝色虹膜，倒映出了一个几乎是陌生的男人。这男人看上去是如此的健康而强壮，双眼富有神采又饱含意志力，这张脸就像是哥谭深受爱戴的前任领主那样英俊，却并不轻浮，这幅躯干就像曾经震慑哥谭的黑骑士那样强大，却并不浑身伤痛。布鲁斯震惊地注视着，甚至没注意到卡尔惊慌起身的动作掀起了一股水波，将他轻而易举地推到远处。  
‘天啊！对不起！’布鲁斯的脑海里响起了从没听过的，悦耳的年轻嗓音，然后他轻轻地撞在了一条腕足上，被卷起来放进卡尔的手心。‘对不起，’卡尔漂亮的脸在海水中变得红彤彤的，‘我还很不习惯听到伴侣的声音……’  
‘没关系，’布鲁斯安慰他，‘我们可以慢慢适应。’  
‘你……你饿了吗？困了吗？有什么想去的地方吗？’卡尔慌慌张张地四处张望，吓跑了四周的鱼群，‘我带你去岛上好不好？你喜欢水下还是陆地？’  
‘冷静点，’布鲁斯安抚了他，真是神奇，只是用思绪便能让另一个人冷静下来，‘带我去岛上吧，我想看看这片海。’  
卡尔高兴地应许下来。他无视了布鲁斯想要自己游的意愿，捧着他，几乎是瞬间便浮上了海面。他们自在地晒着太阳漂流了一会儿，布鲁斯的眼前出现了一座植被茂密的小岛——上面甚至还有一些精致的房屋，看上去有些野性的牛羊在庭院里懒散地散着步。  
卡尔把他放在沙滩上，驱动着一些下半身的腕足缠住岛屿下方的礁石，用这种非常特别的方式稳住了自己。被人这样目光炯炯地注视着，让布鲁斯产生了一种自己是卡尔的玩具娃娃的错乱感。  
“我从没想过这里有人居住。”布鲁斯出声评论，他还是喜欢这种古老的交流方式，“这些动物明显没人照顾，这座岛的主人呢？”  
‘这些房子是我盖的，’卡尔解释道，‘动物都是很久以前从落难的船上捡来的，繁衍了几代。’  
“这些家具也是从落难的船上捡来的？”  
‘是的，但是我会帮它们保养还有打蜡。’卡尔兴致勃勃地揭开一处房顶，更加坐实了布鲁斯对于玩具屋的猜测。‘这里还有书！虽然字太小了我不能看。’  
“你很喜欢人类吗？”布鲁斯温柔地用手摸了摸卡尔的下巴，很暖和，他就连体温也像是人类。“你想去人类的世界？”  
卡尔的目光黯淡了一下。  
‘在我的星星上，我们也会像人类一样生活，’他悲伤地蹭了蹭布鲁斯，‘我们有自己的城市，市场，学校，还有自己的书。但是我的星星已经……’  
“会有办法的，”这并不是敷衍。布鲁斯在卡尔的记忆里检索到了一些年轻的伴侣甚至没有察觉的信息，更何况，还有神秘的乐器和它背后的亚马逊公主……“我活了四十多年，对于解决问题有相当丰富的经验。”  
‘可是我都三百多岁了。’  
“你大部分的时间都在睡觉，”布鲁斯指出，并从后腰拔出匕首，“好，就让我们来尝尝这头羊的味道吧。”  
事实证明还不坏。  
从小房子里找到了陈年佳酿的布鲁斯非常高兴，但他错估了那些酒的杀伤力，以至于酒足饭饱之后，他枕在卡尔的锁骨上，唱起了低俗的水手小调。  
“美丽的人儿啊，你多情的双眼是我的梦想，你雪白的胸脯是我的家乡——”  
‘雪白的胸脯？’  
“人类男性总是向往一些不切实际的东西，”布鲁斯懒洋洋地打了个嗝，顺手挠了挠卡尔的下巴，“别担心，宝贝儿，你的胸够白了，而且它们就像我的床一样宽——好像还挺软的。”  
‘别在我身上乱爬，你会掉下去的。’  
卡尔笑了，他的笑声在布鲁斯的脑海里共振，让快乐满溢出来，将思想不断挤压，缩进意识的最深处。他仅剩的理智提醒道，就像被塞壬迷惑的水手一样，迷途之人即将忘记自己的身份，陷入深渊，被夺走灵魂。  
但是管他呢。  
他枕着卡尔小山丘一样饱满的胸膛睡死了过去。

 

……事实上就算和半神一样强大的氪星人共享了生命，人类也是会宿醉的。  
‘你很难受吗？都怪你要喝那么多酒，’卡尔有些幸灾乐祸的声音在脑海里回荡着，‘出来吧，我给你做了早饭。’  
布鲁斯呻吟了一声，掀开自己盖着的，用植物编织成的某种被褥，磨蹭着走出房门。一张他所见过的家具中最笨拙的，无疑是卡尔手制的餐桌上，摆着一些类似于生鱼片的东西，他尝试着往嘴里放了一块。  
然后冲到海边把昨晚的晚饭也一起吐了出去。  
‘这样子就可以解酒，’卡尔趾高气扬地在他背后挥动着腕足，‘我已经把剩下的酒全部丢了，你别想——呀！’  
布鲁斯已经跳到了他的肩膀上，并迅速占领了伴侣打着卷儿的黑发顶端，威胁着要给他剃个光头——卡尔慌慌张张地驱动双手和腕足去对付他，但全部被闪了过去，最后氪星人连缠着小岛底部的那几根都用上了，并因此狼狈地跌回了水里。  
这动静几乎可以掀翻一支舰队。  
“你根本不是人类的对手，”布鲁斯站在岸上气定神闲地评论，“现在当个乖孩子，去给我抓点大螃蟹。”  
‘这次不算！’  
“请别发火，”布鲁斯朝他鞠了一躬，“等你回来，我会跟你讲讲我过去冒险的故事。不是每个人类都像我一样强的，卡尔。”  
他的伴侣被哄好了，离开之前叮嘱他好几遍遇到危险呼唤自己，才潜入了海中。利用多年来冥想修行的经验，他已经掌握了是否与卡尔分享自己思想的窍门……但他的伴侣并不明白。布鲁斯只要稍微集中精神，就能听见卡尔在比较自己抓到的两只螃蟹到底哪只比较好吃，然后放生了被判定为难吃的那一只。善良的，天真的外星来客，对于误打误撞向自己求爱的人类，毫无戒备地敞开了心扉。  
布鲁斯想要保护他。  
即使多年来，他总是被迫在自己想要保护的，和自己面对的困境中选择。  
他从自己的刀鞘中抽出了一卷珍贵的防水纸张。上面画着哥谭的地图，以及海中觊觎着布鲁斯深爱的这座城邦的，一个庞大而不详的影子。  
数百年前，韦恩家的祖先曾率领军队与海中的恶魔战斗，并将它刺杀。  
那恶魔从天而降，半人半兽，带着心口的空洞沉入海底。人们庆祝了胜利，便忘记了痛苦。只有韦恩的祖先始终心有疑虑，认为恶魔尚未被消灭，并将此事作为家训秘密传递下来。  
布鲁斯的父母被人类杀死了，他将自己的几乎是整个生命奉献给哥谭之后，才扬帆起航，想要寻找一个答案——然后得到了。以从没奢求过的形式。  
如果氪星的魔法赋予了他崭新的生命……那么他又有什么资格继续防备，捕杀卡尔的同类，甚至是，族人呢？  
他是多么的孤独啊。  
注视着海面上泛起的白浪，和雀跃归来的身影，布鲁斯麻木地思考着。  
就像我一样。

 

卡尔真正的卧室藏在水下。  
在深渊之中，人类无法涉足的海底，有如陆地上的山峦一般往下延伸的沟壑，氪星人为自己挖掘了一处洞穴，不辨天日地在里面沉睡。  
直到他对阳光的渴望超越了一切。  
‘人类会对你们造成致命伤害吗？’黑暗中，布鲁斯问道。  
‘在我还很小的时候，差一点就被杀死了，’卡尔冰冷的脸颊贴在布鲁斯的手心里，‘如果是在氪星，我会死，但这里的深渊和睡眠治愈了我，所以我又活了过来。’  
布鲁斯的心沉了下去。

那恶魔被人类穿透了心脏，挣扎着跳入海中，谁也没有找到尸体。

‘在我已经变得很大的时候，发现海里有一座王国，我想过去看看，但城市里的人很害怕我，’卡尔对疼痛的回忆像针一样尖锐地划过布鲁斯的脑海，‘他们的国王精通魔法，我被他砍了两根腕足呢……那之后我再也没想过要接近他们了。’  
‘那现在呢，长出来了吗？’  
‘嗯……你对海底住着人不感兴趣吗？’  
‘卡尔，你这个笨蛋。’  
氪星人轻轻地笑了起来。又沉默下去。布鲁斯并不享受沉睡，这片深渊开始让他感到窒息，仿佛有一股力量压迫他的胸肺，逼迫他吐露出那些秘密。  
‘如果伴侣的一方死去，另一个呢？也会死去吗？’  
‘只要我活着，布鲁斯就会活着，’卡尔捧起他，用温柔的指尖轻轻触碰他的心脏，‘如果我死去，布鲁斯也会像凡人一样慢慢变老。我是不会让你死的。’  
傻瓜。  
多么天真的生物。  
‘布鲁斯，’卡尔不安地发问，‘你有什么话要对我说的吗？’  
‘这里真闷，我们去别的地方吧。你不是说想让我见见你养的鲸鱼吗？’  
多么懦弱的回答。

 

哥谭的人大概认为我死了吧。  
这个念头突然闯进布鲁斯脑海，让他在艳阳下感到一阵恍惚。距离他的海难已经有两个月了，他这辈子还从未这样浑噩度日，自由自在，仿佛身上的责任都荡然无存。  
海面上传来一阵喜悦的鲸鸣，被卡尔取名为小氪的虎鲸，以它的品种来说实在长得太大了一点，正不断地跃起，从卡尔卷成圆圈的腕足之间穿过，再落回水中。  
‘你要来玩吗？’  
不，还是免了。布鲁斯在沙滩上换了个姿势躺着，继续观察他们。阳光把他的伴侣晒得金灿灿的，黑发蓬松地伏在颈子上，像是一页神话故事会收录的插图。他出神地看着，不太清楚自己是被海妖迷惑还是单纯出于喜爱。  
玩够了的卡尔给小氪喂了一头牛，跟它告别之后，他在小岛旁盘踞了下来，一根腕足啪的一声打在沙滩上，晒起了太阳。  
布鲁斯饶有兴趣地走了过去。卡尔很少把自己腕足下方的吸盘暴露在日光下，那些暗红的按照规律排布的突起看上去倒也并不恶心，布鲁斯摸了摸，果然带着粘液。  
卡尔懒洋洋地任他跨坐在自己的腕足上，一副享受按摩的架势。但布鲁斯有别的想法，他从来没有碰过吸盘之间的部位，也就是深处那些令粘液产生的，有如粘膜的皮肤……他试探性地把手伸了进去。  
一阵低沉的，有如鲸鱼在吟唱的声音在布鲁斯的上空响了起来。他震惊地抬起头，发现卡尔也同样震惊并且满脸通红地，捂住了自己的嘴。  
“……你，原来能发出声音吗！”  
‘你在干什么！不许碰那里！’被他坐着的腕足挣扎了起来，但布鲁斯压住它，用自己被海妖共生之后变得大了很多的力气，变本加厉把另一只手也伸进了那些缝隙，更加用力地搓揉了起来。  
‘啊啊啊住手！别这样……’  
“这是你的性器官吗？”得到了一声恼羞成怒且带着哭腔的‘才不是’之后，布鲁斯继续发问，‘但是至少很敏感？你的敏感带？’  
‘不——不要……很奇怪！’太不可思议了，就像是弄哭了神像一样，卡尔的眼角和鼻尖都开始发红，两汪滚圆的，体积可观的眼泪在他的蓝眼睛里开始聚集，布鲁斯真想尝尝那些泪水。但他只是勤劳地继续爱抚着迅速发红并鼓胀起来的吸盘，在卡尔想伸手阻止自己的时候，在其中一个上面过分地拧了一把。  
卡尔悬在空中和捂着嘴的两只手都剧烈颤抖，不知道一旦失去控制，会不会发出连大洋彼岸的人类都能听见的叫喊声——布鲁斯好整以暇地欣赏着他脸上的表情，并哄诱起来：“你难道没有触碰过你自己吗，卡尔？从来没享受过这种快感？”  
卡尔僵硬了片刻，剧烈地摇起了头。  
真是一点都不会说谎啊。  
“坏孩子……我想你肯定看到过水手怎么做，然后在海底，你会模仿他们，沉迷其中不可自拔……”  
更多的泪水从卡尔羞愤慌乱的蓝眼睛里滑落，打在海面上。他的情欲就像被激起的涟漪一般不断扩散，现在，那些没被布鲁斯亵玩的腕足也变得更红了，卡尔发现布鲁斯正饶有兴趣地盯着自己的下半身，吓得赶紧往水里钻去。  
“不要害怕，你是我的伴侣，”布鲁斯轻声劝道，“按照人类的话说，你就是我的丈夫，我们做这种事是天经地义的。”  
‘真、真的吗……’  
“是的，现在摸摸你自己吧，卡尔，”邪恶的人类哄诱着，“体验一下，你自己获得的快乐，和我给予你的有什么不同。”  
这具散布着红晕和纵欲气息的人类半身终于停止了下沉，卡尔一只手仍然紧紧捂着自己的嘴，用力到脸颊上泪痕和指痕重叠交错，明明是这么强大的存在，却一副饱受蹂躏的模样……布鲁斯相当满意地看着他颤抖地，把另一只手埋到自己身下，然后开始了动作。  
‘布鲁斯……布鲁斯……’卡尔在他的脑海里一遍遍地哭叫着他的名字，‘我好喜欢……’  
就是这样，亲爱的。布鲁斯心无旁骛地回应着他，用声音，用思想。就是这样，我也……  
‘……我、我爱你……’  
随着这声小小的短句，一股布鲁斯从未体会过，浓厚的恋慕情绪席卷而来，冲击着他，几乎把他的身体击碎。他的思想将不复存在，灵魂深处只剩下卡尔一遍又一遍的告白。  
这本该让他感到快乐，但布鲁斯的眼眶突然酸涩得难以忍受。  
幸而他不需要沉溺在自己的软弱之中，卡尔的高潮掀开了布鲁斯，让他心安理得地跌上地面。那些短暂失控的腕足们引发了一阵小型的海啸，和地震——其中几根将维系着小岛的岩层完全扯碎，地动山摇，房屋倒塌，巨大的裂痕撕开了沙滩，布鲁斯几乎是目瞪口呆地拦住了一只差点跌到海里去的羊。  
这绝对是他在情场上惹出的最大乱子了。  
‘我的房子！！！’回过神来的卡尔心疼得完全无视布鲁斯，开始抢救那些木梁和砖石，‘我讨厌你！’  
那一瞬间布鲁斯多么希望，卡尔说的是真话。

 

他们在另一座小岛上搭起了帐篷。  
卡尔闷闷不乐地惦记着自己的收藏，但还是忙忙碌碌地整平地面，刨开岩石，赶走毒虫，再折断一些当地特有的树，为布鲁斯提供建筑材料。柔韧细长的树叶在卡尔指间纷飞，很快便被织成了帐篷的顶子。  
“别伤心了，等我回到哥谭，我就专门派出一艘货船，给你献祭。”布鲁斯干巴巴地安慰他，“如果我的儿子没有把钱全部败光的话。”  
‘是最小的那个儿子吗？’他的情人振作速度一向很快，‘再给我讲讲你们去劫富济贫的故事。’  
“不是劫富济贫……只是打击犯罪。”布鲁斯纠正道，“我们差不多也是罪犯，但哥谭是个非常无可救药的地方。”  
‘你是蝙蝠。’  
“蝙蝠侠。你是故意的吗？”布鲁斯接过帐篷布，在卡尔的手心里画了画，“差不多是这种形状的动物。”  
‘我从来没有见过蝙蝠。’卡尔怅然地学着布鲁斯在沙地上画了几笔。他很聪明，画出来的图案……和苦难的人民为了召唤蝙蝠侠画在自己墙上的，几乎一模一样。  
‘你曾是个英雄，布鲁斯。’卡尔轻声说，手指在布鲁斯身侧合拢，将他捧起。人类站在氪星人的手心里，注视着恋人的眼睛，毫无瑕疵的，全然信任的一双眼睛。  
“……我们一起去找亚马逊公主吧，”他迫切地说，“她一定知道别的东西，说不定，她能赋予你一双腿！然后我们可以一同走在哥谭的街道上，你可以骑马，我有很多的马。你还要去见我的儿子，我们可以和他们一起度过——二十年，三十年？然后周游世界，沙漠，雨林，草原，不管你想去哪里……”  
‘那么在那之前呢？’  
布鲁斯在他的眼中，看到自己露出了被击中腹部一般，痛苦又难以呻吟的表情。  
‘就算我读不懂你的想法，但我知道你在难过。’卡尔温柔地用手指抬起布鲁斯的下巴，‘你还有责任对不对？你还有没能完成的事情，但是无法对我开口。  
‘所以我想，一定是只有在我的帮助下才能做到的事情，而且会非常的……艰难。但是请告诉我。’  
卡尔俯下身，像亲吻一朵蒲公英那样小心翼翼，温柔地吻了他。  
‘我的生命是你的生命，你的责任也是我的责任，让我们一同面对吧。就算是杀戮和战争也好……’他的恋人颤抖着，一滴泪水落入布鲁斯的手心，‘我可是这个世上最强大的存在！所以不要害怕，我不会丢下你死掉的。’  
长久以来生活在黑暗和苦痛中的骑士，突然感受到一种从未有过的宁静。  
他从来没有奢求过，会有这样拥有坚韧的心，高贵的灵魂，强大力量的存在，能够成为自己的同伴。他不会是蝙蝠侠被迫去放弃的有罪之人，也绝不是布鲁斯不敢去触碰的脆弱存在……卡尔.艾尔，你让一名疲惫的战士渴望回返战场，结束世间无尽的苦难。

 

“我的祖先曾经对抗过一种生物。它从天上掉下来，半人半兽，统治着海洋，又开始侵吞陆地。人类打败了它，却无法杀死它，如果像你所说，它在深渊中会恢复，甚至变强的话……那么我们的世界将危在旦夕。”  
‘就算是我的族人，如果他是邪恶的，我将修正这个错误。如果他已经成为行尸走肉，我也有责任让他安息。’  
“但我们要做好完全的准备……天堂岛会愿意帮助我的，让我想想……那个住在海底的国王，你觉得他能听懂人类的语言吗？”  
‘你想要一支军队？’  
“不，只是一群想要做好事的人……我忍不住开始相信，这种人比我想象得要多很多。”  
‘一定是我的天真影响你了。’  
“不，大概是你的爱情。我也爱你，顺带一提。”

 

距离上一次天堂岛的造访，已经过去了一年时间。  
船队有序地靠近岸边，抛下了船锚。无所事事的市民们在码头旁探头探脑，想要一窥亚马逊女战士们的真容，士兵象征性地驱赶了一下他们，同样翘首以待——然而从船舱里走出的是个男人。  
还是个很眼熟的男人。  
“那不是……韦恩大人吗？”“别胡说八道了！韦恩大人在海难里失踪了……那个人为什么要朝我们挥手？”“真的是韦恩大人！”“天啊！布鲁斯.韦恩！”“布鲁斯.韦恩从海底回来了！”  
“你们好啊，我的人民，”哥谭饱受爱戴的前任领主懒洋洋地站在甲板上，向沸腾的观众打了声招呼，“我活着回来了，惊喜吗？”  
训练有素的工人们将舷梯固定在了船舷上，韦恩大人却并未施施然走下来，他折回了一趟船舱，然后抱着一个被斗篷严严实实裹住的人出现了。这位贵族谢绝了随从的帮忙，小心翼翼地踩着梯子向陆地前进。  
眼尖的人注意到，虽然被布鲁斯.韦恩小心对待的这位人物似乎很怕冷，他的一双脚却是光着的……当然这点小事比起即将到来的庆典和酒宴来说，完全不值得在意。  
“见鬼，我就叫你穿上鞋子，”布鲁斯咬着后槽牙低声训斥，“他们都在看你的脚。”  
斗篷里的人含糊地咕哝了一声。  
“我说过多少次了，你要说话，别用心灵通讯——你的堂姐把你惯坏了，我可不想让别人把你当成怪人。”  
“……你烦史了，布鲁西。”  
如愿以偿的前任领主，抱着对人类语言相当不熟练的卡尔，心满意足地坐进了马车。  
他们向着陆地和家庭一路奔去。

END

彩蛋1：公主的金发侍女是卡拉，她帮助卡尔变成了人。  
彩蛋2：

“我不得不提醒您，达米安少爷，您的父亲大概又惹了什么麻烦。”  
“……他才起床不到一个小时。”  
“不，我是指他带回来的那位客人。您难道相信布鲁斯老爷的说辞？”  
“被海水冲到岸上，被一位貌美心善的渔夫所救？”  
“不要说渔夫了，我敢肯定就连哥谭的大小姐们也养不出来那样一双养尊处优的脚，看上去就像从没走过路一样。”  
年轻的领主达米安.韦恩对着文件大声呻吟。  
“……我会去查查看，有没有哪里的王室丢了人——拜托了，一定不要是个有继承权的。”

卡尔打了个喷嚏。  
所以这就是生病的感觉，他高兴地揉了揉鼻子，给自己又拿了一块培根。


	8. 【蝙超/BS】Happy Tentacle Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一天，蝙蝠侠变成了巨大的海妖……

这一天的战斗中，邪恶魔法师到处喷射魔法。打中了蝙蝠侠。  
黑骑士被浓烟笼罩，烟雾散尽，一只巨大的章鱼出现在正联众人面前，浑身漆黑，相貌凶恶可怕，愤怒地挥舞着触手，把披风BIAJI一声丢在惊呆的众人面前。  
魔法师还没反应过来，就被一把卷起，丢出了大气层。  
围观群众吓得哭着逃跑。  
正联主席超人义无反顾地冲了上去：  
“蝙蝠侠！！你冷静！！

 

Happy Tentacle Friends

 

“额，你为什么捂着我的眼睛？”沙赞举手提问。  
“没有为什么，亲爱的。”神奇女侠看着眼前被触手捆成不堪入目姿势，浑身都是可疑液体，正脸红喘息并始终不曾放弃劝服章鱼蝙蝠侠的正联主席，对绿灯咬牙切齿。“快、想、点、办、法。”  
“噗呼呼呼对不起对不起对不起。”绿灯把手机塞到闪电侠空着那只手里，“好吧看看我能做点什么……”  
最后正义联盟带着一个巨大的绿色鱼缸艰难跋涉到了布鲁斯.韦恩的私家海滩。  
沙赞？回家做作业。

——海滨城时间 13:00——

“哦！我的朋友！你看上去可真是英俊！”  
亚特兰蒂斯之王喜气洋洋地围着章鱼侠游了三圈：“让我看看——深渊种！智商已经退化到了普通章鱼的水平！但就这么放着不管的话会变成神话生物毁灭世界哦！当然我是不介意把他带回海沟啦——”  
“绝对不行！今天的战损他还没买单呢！”绿灯一针见血地指出。  
“……请问怎样才能让他放开我？”被触手裹住，自暴自弃趴在腕足上哀怨的超人表示，又黏糊又腥，友情已经不足以让他支撑下去。  
“一般来说深渊生物感到满足了就会放开他的猎物。你们可以试试看。”海王潇洒地跟队友们道别，转身，“见鬼蝙蝠侠吃了我的虎鲸坐骑！！！”  
“你可以留下来等着他给你买单。”  
于是正义联盟的成员们尝试了很多办法。  
包括把能带来的蝙蝠家族成员都带到海边来跟章鱼谈心，播放正联周边盈利报表，哥谭新风貌地铁宣传片，阿卡汉姆犯人积极改造纪录片等等。  
日落时分，章鱼终于缩成小小的一只，巴着超人手腕不肯放开。  
“看来他把你当祭品了。恐怕只能等到魔法解除。”海王吃着刺身表示遗憾。  
正联众人纷纷吃着其他鱼表示没我们事了吗你可以去找扎坦娜嘛反正魔法老是打到蝙蝠侠她早就习惯了。  
“……我要先回去洗个澡。”超人身心俱疲地跟他们道别，起飞。  
章鱼哧溜一声钻进他的制服领子里。  
超人决定暂且忍耐。

——孤独堡垒时间 18:00——

“讲点道理，布鲁斯，我想洗澡，你就不能从我身上下去一会儿吗？”  
克拉克把章鱼举到视线高度，瞪他。普通地瞪，没有热视线。  
章鱼不为所动。  
“不能想点办法吗？”他又向半空中飘着的氪星智能管家求助。  
“抱歉，主人，我们对邪神没有办法。”  
啊，反正，到头来丢脸的又不是我，自暴自弃地想着，克拉克扒掉自己的制服，走进浴池。章鱼伸出小小的触手划了几下水，表示满意。  
疲惫的英雄没力气再去管队友满不满意，他跟魔法生物接触太久了，像个普通人一样睡了过去。  
——然后，在满满一池蠕动的触手上醒来了。  
“……”克拉克好想报警。  
氪星人悄悄地，战战兢兢地起飞。  
他成功地飞了大概两米左右，被一把抓住脚踝拖了回去，四肢也被迅速缠住，一股想把他手脚拉开的力道传来，吓得他本能地紧缩身体。  
认知像闪电（不是那个闪电）一样划过克拉克.肯特的脑海。  
——我现在看上去一定……

 

……像个放倒了的寿司。  
他觉得好丢脸，于是剧烈地挣扎起来。  
“帮帮我，我不敢太用力，他只是个普通人。” 克拉克再次向管家求助。  
“不是普通人，是邪神。抱歉，我们没有办法。”  
“那快帮我打给扎——呜呜呜呜！”  
一根又粗又滑溜的触手趁虚而入，猛地钻进克拉克嘴里，脑袋里闪过一百部恐怖片的克拉克吓得再也不顾蝙蝠侠感受狠狠咬了下去。  
味道浓厚的液体迸射而出，滑下他的喉咙。  
克拉克震惊地吐掉嘴里的东西，干呕了半天。胃里的灼烧感很快便减弱了，但其他部分的热度只是越烧越旺。  
他发现自己♂了。  
而邪恶的触手正积极地试图拉开他的腿，要去探寻那些不可描述的地带。  
克拉克终于意识到自己是好像要被【】了。  
……咦？？？！！！

“快帮帮我呜呜呜呜——？！”再一次口不能言的超级英雄欲哭无泪地拼命保护着自己的【】和【】，一不设防又被塞了满嘴。  
“已为您呼叫距离最近的队友。”  
不是这种帮助啊！！超人感觉真的要飙泪。  
氪星科技怎么这么落后！这幅样子让别人看到可怎么办！万一被比利看到了还怎么做人！维克托也只是个高中生……可恶的蝙蝠侠！想要【】我不会早说吗！连约会都没有过一次就直接上垒！哥谭人真是太腐化了……可恶……  
平时那个样子虽然冷冰冰的……但至少长得很帅……【】也只有一根……  
他用愈发昏沉的意识全力祈祷着。  
快变回来吧，布鲁斯……

远处传来了大门洞开的声音，已经无力去思考这意味着什么的克拉克努力睁大有些模糊的眼睛，看到一个黑色的身影正向自己冲来。  
是蝙蝠侠……  
……布鲁斯……  
…………咦？？？！！！  
“你们都是智障吗？！！我被传送到海沟里跟章鱼交换了！！竟然没人认出来！！！！”  
蝙蝠侠的咆哮声响彻了整座孤独堡垒。

——孤独堡垒时间 20:00——

虽然经历了一场小型氪星人爆炸，古代建筑仍然丝毫无损，管家们勤劳地清理着地上散发出莫名香气的大量肉块。  
蝙蝠侠站在客房门外。  
超人躲在房间里羞愤欲死。  
“讲点道理，我游上岸之后第一件事就是来救你。至少该对我表示点感恩。”  
“谁要感谢你！我差点就被怪物【】了好吗！就因为我以为它是你！”  
“……这是我想的那个意思吗？”  
“……”  
“别装死，克拉克。现在打开门，”布鲁斯摘下头套，放缓了声音，“让我好好安慰一下你。”  
“……哼。”

 

END

Bonus：  
海王：什么？搞错了？哈哈哈其实我听不懂鱼说话啦我都是编的唉超人你干嘛——


	9. 【Superbat】Finest of the World

人群在喧哗中聚拢，又散开了。  
“怎么回事？”宴会主人拖曳着一身光华从旋梯上走下来，从满地狼藉里捞起浑身乱糟糟的记者，“克拉克，你受伤了吗？”  
“我很好，布鲁斯。”他的绯闻男友克拉克.肯特从西装上抖落几块玻璃碎片，“只是……呃，我没有看路。”  
“你这小傻瓜。”哥谭甜心兴致勃勃地将他拖进一个吻，然后在惊呼声中亲亲热热地拉扯这位——已然坐实了身份的情人，任性地抛下整个会场，消失在走廊尽头，可想而知短时间不会出现了。宾客们唏嘘着压低声音，交换神色各异的目光。

“所以是什么情况。”蝙蝠侠质问道，“你被人袭击了？”  
“啊——我不想这么说，但应该是一位倾心于你的女士看我——嗯。不太顺眼，”擦拭眼镜的超人怡然自得，裹着绣上了首字母C.K的浴袍，“她大概觉得我给你下了降头什么的？”  
布鲁斯捏了捏自己皱起的眉心，忍不住叹气。  
“或许我该晚一点向社交界介绍你，”他意有所指地说，“比如，在婚礼上。”  
“这不是什么名正言顺的问题，布鲁斯。”克拉克笑眯眯地分析道，“她们觉得我配不上你——当然啦，那位女士声称，是她太‘爱’你的缘故。”  
“你这是在吃醋？”  
“不，老天，我敢肯定你连她的名字都想不起来？”记者继续慢条斯理地解释，“这是一种很奇怪的占有欲……她不了解你，你也不属于她，但她愿意把你捧到天上去，再把我搁到你脚底下——就这样还算我捡到便宜了！啊，我敢肯定这么想的人还不少呢，真没想象力。”  
真可笑。布鲁斯捧起情人俊美的脸，抚摸他诞生自其他星辰的颧骨和脸颊。  
“如果她知道你是超人——”  
“哦，可你是蝙蝠侠呀。”氪星人吻了吻打着茧的指腹，“蝙蝠侠是最棒的英雄……谁也比不上黑暗骑士，这事儿超人说了算。  
“别为我抱不平啦，亲爱的，爱我的人够多了，我才不在意这些小姑娘怎么想呢。”

他们点到即止地缠绵了一阵，为了不坐实自己用肉体（？）勾引韦恩老爷的传闻，克拉克拒绝返回会场，他换上制服，在深邃的夜色中浮起，布鲁斯握着他的手，像放飞一只蝴蝶那样温柔地，在最后一刻才放开。  
“我们是这世上最相配的一对。”  
蝙蝠侠告诉他。  
“嘘，这件事可得保密才行。”  
超人微笑着，飞进了一片月光。

END


	10. 【Superbat】The Kitten Loves Bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一篇superbat尚未建立恋爱关系和肉体关系的无差小甜饼  
> 核心思想：猫咪爱老爷，老爷爱大家【比心

“我听当地人说，这种植物会带来好运。”  
超人解释着，将小小的花盆捧在手中，“不用担心它的安全性，我做了些检查又养了一个月，什么坏事也没发生。”  
“那么好事呢？”蝙蝠侠并不认真地提出疑问。他观察那盆淡紫色的外星植物，它有着稳固直立的根*茎和多肉一般肥厚而偏向圆弧形状的叶片，它们自在地伸展开，像几只小小的猫爪子，在蝙蝠洞的新风系统里轻轻摇动。  
“我是地球上最幸运的人，所以它发挥不了多大作用，”氪星人吹嘘道，“它不需要光照和新鲜空气，让阿尔弗雷德每天浇水就好，你可以放在操作台上。”  
内心虽有些疑虑，蝙蝠侠还是致谢并收下了这份礼物，在他将其接过来打算找个位置摆放的时候，神奇的事情发生了——植物朝着他的方向，再明显不过地弯成了一个弧形，所有的叶片都探向他的脸，急切地瑟瑟抖动。  
蝙蝠侠做出了最正确的反应：把它丢了出去。  
超人惊魂未定地从半空中把外星植物抢救下来。  
“这种事从没发生过！”赠与者辩解道，“它在我身边从来没有……”  
如同在佐证他的话一般，它又恢复了亭亭玉立，郁郁葱葱的姿态。超人满腹疑惑地对着花盆进行了一番透视，又把植物从头到尾捋了一遍，仍然什么事也没有发生。  
“我很抱歉，布鲁斯，我这就把它带走——”  
“……没关系，我想这不是什么危险物品。”布鲁斯沉吟了一会儿，他摘掉自己的手套，尝试着去触碰它——就像是被哥谭骑士裸露出的皮肤深深吸引那般，猫爪模样的叶片殷勤地贴上来，在他的掌心和手指上轻轻磨蹭着。  
.“看来它很喜欢你。”克拉克不无嫉妒地嘀咕，“我真搞不懂这是怎么一回事。”  
“大概是因为我是蝙蝠侠吧。”布鲁斯心不在焉地挠了挠植物，它像是怕痒一般娇滴滴地颤抖着，却坚决不肯放开。  
这东西倒是不讨人厌。

※

布鲁斯的生活向来充满了波折，从天而降的罪犯，外星人，罗宾，达米安……都改变不了他行动的核心，所以，更没有理由去操心一个小小的盆栽。  
达米安对于外星物种入侵蝙蝠洞嗤之以鼻，警惕地打量了几眼便扬长而去，担负着养育责任的阿尔弗雷德却很乐意接受这兼具摆设与宠物为一体的小东西。他慈爱地看着它在布鲁斯手腕上磨蹭，提议道：“你该给它取个名字，老爷。”  
“……我并不觉得它听得懂我们叫名字。”  
“名字赋予意义，如果您没有喜好的话，我建议叫它Kitty。”  
“……因为它像只猫吗？”  
“正是如此。”  
“……Hello Kitty不是猫，”戴着眼罩的提姆在沙发上稀里糊涂地打了个呵欠，“她是个女孩……”  
“少胡说八道了德雷克！别想骗我！”  
布鲁斯麻木地看着罗宾从天而降，和戴着眼罩但还是避开所有攻击的红罗宾打成了一团。  
他下了决定。  
“就叫猫咪（Kitten）好了。”  
猫咪在他手腕上满意地舒展着。

※

男孩们围着植物形成了一个圈。  
“让我先来！”迪克自告奋勇地朝它伸出手，一部分的，并不多的一部分叶片朝他的方向凑了过去，敷衍地蹭了蹭他。  
“他明显不喜欢你。”达米安讽刺道。  
提姆不动声色地把花盆捧到手里，充满心机地浇了点水，但他得到的反应和迪克差不多，于是提姆略显沮丧地把它塞给了达米安。  
“小心点，小恶魔，”提姆嘲讽道，“猫咪说不定会从盆里抽出根来逃走呢。”  
达米安怒视着他正准备发作，却僵在原地——因为叶片摇曳着，像小猫的爪子一样轻轻拍打男孩饱满的脸颊。  
“……哦见鬼。”迪克说。  
“……它肯定是想揍你，达米安。”提姆并不想掩饰嫉妒，他从呆若木鸡的达米安手里抢过花盆，塞给了看热闹的阿尔弗雷德。猫咪柔弱无骨地张开了所有紫色小爪子，紧紧地依附在管家手臂上，似乎对隔着衣料也不甚在意。  
其他人对此毫无意见，包括穿着浴袍，下到蝙蝠洞里来查资料的布鲁斯。只是在他经过阿尔弗雷德的时候，猫咪飞快地放开了老管家，向着布鲁斯急切地发出了“快让我抱抱你”的信号。  
前任罗宾们和罗宾都感受到了一丝丝的阴暗情绪。  
布鲁斯甚至都没给它浇过水好吗。

※

不知从什么时候开始，布鲁斯会携带他的植物。  
猫咪被放置在餐桌的一端，对经过的所有人展现出极大的热情——尤其是达米安，它几乎是想要陪着他去夜巡，男孩花了很长一段时间才让它毫发无伤地松开自己胳膊。  
但与之相对的……它对布鲁斯的兴趣减退了。  
它不再于布鲁斯的脚步响起时抖动自己的身体，形成一个需要拥抱的姿态；也不再趁布鲁斯工作时贴在他的胳膊上，簌簌作响；它在布鲁斯检视自己时，也不再热切地凑上去，像撒娇一般不断用叶片摩挲主人线条优美的下巴。  
它越来越喜欢大宅里的所有人……阿尔弗雷德，达米安，迪克，提姆，甚至是偶尔回来一趟的杰森（吓得红头罩差点给了它一枪），唯独在布鲁斯面前，它越发冷淡了，大部分时候都静静地伫立着，就像是一株平凡的紫色小植物。  
布鲁斯按照克拉克的建议带着它四处移动，但情况并没有好转。  
“我不知道是怎么回事，”克拉克遗憾地说，“我那会儿走到哪里都带着它，还跟它说话，可它从没理过我。”言下之意是布鲁斯应该知足常乐。  
知足常乐的蝙蝠侠起身前往瞭望塔时，在花盆旁边发现了一块自然脱落的叶片。他鬼使神差地把它放进了自己的腰带。  
这件事几乎被他抛在了脑后，直到会议中频频向他投来视线的扎坦娜在休息室拦住了他。  
“你身上有微弱的魔法波动，”她那双仿佛闪烁着光晕的美丽眼睛一眨不眨地注视着蝙蝠侠，“能告诉我，你带来了什么东西吗？”  
那片叶子第一个跃进他的脑海。  
扎坦娜笑了，她珍惜地抚摸了手心里的叶片，对蝙蝠侠解释起来：“这是一种很神奇的魔法植物。”  
“超人送给我的。来自某个星球的战利品。”  
“是的，它来自外太空，我很久以前见过一次它的幼苗，但这一株已经成熟了——你把它照顾得很好。”  
“只是浇水。”  
“噢！看来你还不知道，”扎坦娜满眼都是忍俊不禁的笑意，“这孩子最喜欢的养料是‘感情’。”  
“……感情？”  
“这本来就没什么科学道理，就拿地球上的人举例吧！把它养在身边的人，都会有喜欢和讨厌的人对吧？这种感情都会影响到它，所以你会发现它越来越亲近你重视的那些人哦。不过如果中途易主或与主人分开太长时间，它亲近人类的行为也会减轻，或者随着新的主人而改变目标——咦？你在听我说话吗？”

※

风尘仆仆赶回蝙蝠洞的蝙蝠侠心跳漏了一拍，立刻怒吼出声：“不许碰它！”  
负责送受伤的红罗宾回来的超人——非常委屈地瞪了他一眼——还是乖乖收回了距离猫咪大概还有一英尺的手。  
蝙蝠侠已经看到那小东西跃跃欲试准备攀到氪星人身上的趋势了。  
绝对不行。  
“我只是想检查下到底出了什么问题！”克拉克抗议道，“我身上又没有外星病毒！”  
“你可以透视，可以远远地观察。”以防万一，布鲁斯把猫咪拿在了手上，它丝毫不为所动，傲慢地长在原地，这景象让克拉克幸灾乐祸地噗嗤一笑：“我懂了，你担心它会亲近我。”  
“……没有的事。”  
克拉克耸耸肩，转过身去走向阿尔弗雷德准备的下午茶：“好吧，死缠烂打不是我的风格。”  
布鲁斯松懈下来，但他甚至还没呼出那口紧张的长气，眼前的红蓝身影就那么一闪——在他意识到大事不妙时，狡猾的外星人已经胜利了：克拉克喜气洋洋地站在半空中，像个该死的自由男神像一样举着花盆。  
“现在我要碰它了！”  
他把猫咪毫无必要地拿近自己的脸——就在那时，一声轻微的，植物才能发出的细碎声音，和第二声，第三声，许多许多次地接连不断地在空中响了起来。  
外星植物众多的叶片间隙——那些被地球人误以为是茎*体凸起的位置，全数地，绽放出了雪白而美丽的花瓣。  
这瞬间变得花团锦簇，芬芳夺目的生物将自己猫爪一样的叶片和同样粉嘟嘟的花瓣舒展开，它们欢快地纠缠起氪星人修长的颈子，端正的下颌，有那么一部分紧紧地贴上了他的嘴唇。  
就像是无数个美丽的，美丽的吻。

 

END

 

*标题灵感来源于《猫草喜欢吉良吉影》  
*但是造型完全不是猫草！不要脑补啊JOJO们！


	11. 【蝙超/BS】Invisible Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 修炼出隐形能力的蝙蝠，和秘密潜入的记者，在别人家里乱来了一发。

“你对潜入的理解朴素得让我吃惊。”  
突如其来的声音和气息吹在记者克拉克.肯特后颈上，吓得他浑身一抖，慌慌张张向后望去——背后什么也没有，不过是军火商别墅里再普通不过的一条走廊，远处传来宴会的音乐和谈笑声。这不太对劲，他皱起眉头，视线穿过墙体，扫射夸夸其谈的主人和暗处寻花作乐的宾客——除了这些，超人的眼睛没有看见任何东西。  
他尝试着往走廊深处走了几步，甚至傻乎乎地伸出手在空中挥了挥，一无所获，超凡的触觉听觉和视觉什么也没有捕捉到，那么刚才的那句台词，只是他的胡思乱想吗？拉奥啊，他竟然在工作时间幻想着蝙蝠侠那低沉的，不屑一顾的语调——  
克拉克只是为这思绪动摇了一秒，却发现眼前的景物一阵剧烈摇晃——他的膝弯被击中，力道太过精准，竟让他脚下一空，猝不及防地往后仰去，撞上了——再坚实不过，再熟悉不过的胸膛。火药和铁锈的气味在虚空中裹住他，两只不可视的手臂像铁链一样缠紧他的躯干，迫使嘴唇张开来吐出一口颤抖的呼气，又瞬间被隐形的另一双嘴唇捕获……  
蝙蝠侠在他热烈回吻时终于显形，他身着普通款式的装甲，涂层上覆盖着一层他从未见过的材料，就是它们在电流通过时妥善地隐藏起了哥谭的黑骑士，就连超人也无法看破。纵使他们已经共事很长一段时间，这个男人带给他的震撼也从未减轻——克拉克的心脏在胸腔里砰砰跳动着，他忍不住用手轻轻爱抚蝙蝠侠胸口那充满意义的图样。  
“……你太懈怠了，”他的情人可想而知正皱着眉头，“就算这里没有能威胁你的存在，你的疏忽也随时可能暴露自己。”  
“我是个记者，窥伺是我的天职，他们顶多以为我想拍点私房照片什么的，”克拉克辩解道，“再说，不是每个人都能像你一样‘隐形’……你在设计这套装甲的时候，把我的能力也考虑进去了吗？”  
“不止是你。”  
“那么我假设你会和我分享你的发明？”超人无辜地眨了眨眼睛，不知不觉便将蝙蝠侠抵在了墙上——用宽大西装下饱满有力的胸口，“作为你的战友，我很有必要知道你在哪里。”  
蝙蝠侠看上去不为所动，手套矜持地搭在超人胯骨上，他或许也眨了眨眼睛：“有必要的话，你会知道的。”  
“那么，你来这里是出于同样的目的吗？”克拉克继续提问，“我假设你已经拿到了文件，并且拒绝和我分享。”  
“这趟浑水对肯特记者来说太深了，你不能牵扯进来。”蝙蝠侠一板一眼地解释着，将他推远了一些，这副拒人于千里之外的样子可真没说服力，克拉克目不转睛地盯着他嘴唇上残余的水光，忍不住再次凑了上去。  
“我不想白跑一趟……伟大的蝙蝠侠……”记者意味深长地松开了领带和衬衫纽扣，“或许你愿意给我颁发点安慰奖……”  
“正义的事业，是不容许讨价还价的。”  
蝙蝠冷漠极了，冷漠得几乎做作地推开了他，在克拉克因惊讶而睁大的双眼面前，他再次消失了。  
真见鬼。强忍着像个傻瓜一样四处摸索的冲动，克拉克闷闷不乐地往大厅方向走去。早知道他就把装甲拆一片拿回去研究，就算布鲁斯发怒也无所谓……傲慢的家伙。  
就在他快要走出长廊，脚尖即将踏上地面铺陈的一片灯光时——那诡异的失重感又击中了他，这次克拉克早有准备，心甘情愿地失去了平衡，闷呼着轻轻撞在墙上，确保了眼镜毫发无伤——虽然他还是什么都看不见，但皮带扣被解开的声音太过清晰了，肯特大记者还没来得及给出合适的反应，他的长裤和……底裤已经挂在了脚脖子上。  
拉奥啊。  
“……正义不需要讨价还价？！”他愤愤不平地扭着头，朝空气抗议，“所以你刚才是去起草什么合理操我的方案了吗，蝙蝠侠先生？”  
“不，”他的情人闷闷地回答着，将温热的手指和冰凉的润滑剂一并送进了他的屁股，导致克拉克真正地，颤抖了起来，“我只是去做了点准备。”  
“啊……所以你……嗯……”福至心灵的记者感慨道，“隐形的只是装甲……如果把它从裤子里拿出来……看上去就会像是在漂浮……噢！”  
布鲁斯打定主意不回答这个问题，开始不紧不慢地开拓他，克拉克也来不及去思考男友正以怎样一种姿势折腾自己的屁股，见鬼，已经有好几对野鸳鸯看上了宅邸的这块区域，开始向着他们的方向移动——他努力按捺下用热视线打落几个吊灯堵住大门的冲动……  
“……快一点……会有人过来的！我又不怕痛……”克拉克摸索着将手向后探去，抓住了布鲁斯的手腕，帮他增加了一些力量——该死，这些又长又漂亮的手指实在是太能干了，竟然一下子摁在了前列腺上！氪星人哆嗦了一下，感觉自己的肉体和意识都不可避免地混沌了几分，全靠布鲁斯隐形的胳膊支撑着自己的腰才没有摔倒……  
他用眼睑压下不知何时开始聚集在眼角的泪液，松开了布鲁斯，用双手的力量支撑起自己颤抖不止的上半身，迟疑地往后看去：布鲁斯把他的下身折成了一个非常“方便”的姿势，腰臀高高翘起，臀肉被男人透明的手掌分开（他不是摘下了手套吗？他到底开发了多少奇怪的道具？），穴口已经含进了好几根手指，被可怜兮兮地撑开来，沾满了透明而不断滴落的润滑剂……  
克拉克混沌的脑子里闪动着很多画面，但占上风的是自己正在被使用的后穴……它的边缘是暗红色的，所以里面呢？是深红色吗？还是褐色呢？但为了确认这种事情用上透视能力也太可耻了……不对，在任务目标的地盘上，在这种随时都会有人经过的地方做这种事本身就……  
“把你的腿分开一些。”  
他想要反驳，但布鲁斯已经重新现身了，两只手，戴着手套和没有戴着的，握紧他的胯骨，拇指在臀肉上留下了深浅不一的两种痕迹。而布鲁斯的性器也光明正大地挺了起来，它逼近他，连同仍然裹在装甲中的，紧绷的腹部和坚实的双腿……  
克拉克想要咬住些什么，比如自己的手指，但就在他这么做之前，布鲁斯已经进来了，他在被填满的苦闷和欢愉中轻轻地叫了一声。  
整个世界变得清晰起来，布鲁斯急促的心跳和呼吸笼罩着他，衬得肉体互相拍打的水声都不够真切，放松一些，别担心，他听到情人这样说，却并不打算相信，反而将仅剩的注意力分给了那些嬉笑的男女和踩着楼梯靠近的脚步……啊，蝙蝠侠当然不用担心，他随时都可以隐形，然后让那些人看到克拉克.肯特一个人翘着屁股，后面完全打开，情迷意乱，不知羞耻地……  
“……别担心，”布鲁斯的声音沉在他的颈窝里，吐出闷热的气息，“……你太紧了……我不能……”  
这番话并不能解释他突然增加了幅度的抽插，和握紧克拉克性器的皮革触感——脚步声越来越近了，克拉克惊慌起来，挣扎起来，想要撞破屋顶或是窗户——总之逃出去，但是太难了，他不能……不能对布鲁斯……  
“……别害怕。”  
连同一个吻，有某种东西，本应沉重的质地，却轻轻地落了下来，完全笼罩住他，带来安全的，完美的黑暗。  
“你真是太疏忽了，克拉克。”用牙齿和舌尖研磨着他耳朵上那块脆弱的软骨，布鲁斯成功地让轻浮的笑声，喝醉的吵闹，和纷乱的脚步避开了他，流走了，消失了。  
“没有人能看见我们。”  
他几乎是感激地轻声念诵着情人的名字，彻底被拖进情热的旋涡之中。

※

“虽然比不上原来那个头版，但这个也不错！”佩里赞许地猛拍部下肩膀，震得小镇男孩左右摇晃了一下，“蝙蝠侠秘密潜入！军火商颜面扫光！那些哥谭人绝对会买账的——话说回来肯特，你也算是直接对上了蝙蝠，真的没事吗？”  
“唉……没什么大碍，只损失了一套衣服，”肯特记者嗫嚅道，毫无道理地红了脸，“蝙蝠侠毕竟是个英雄嘛，不会对我怎么样的……”  
“那么，你有没有看到或者听到什么——”  
“真可惜呀，”记者心平气和地否定着，“我确实，什么都没有看见。”

END


	12. 【蝙超＋大米】My Sweet Little Pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感谢万能的魔法，把超人变成了小马๑•́₃•  
> ̀蝙超前提的大米和超小马亲情向๑•́₃•̀傻白甜  
> OK又是兽化，庸俗，缺乏新意，但是小马真的……好萌啊啊啊啊啊啊啊 (*≧▽≦)

“我为什么一点都不吃惊。”  
蝙蝠侠嘲讽出声。  
神奇女侠，扎坦娜，黑金丝雀，女英雄们吃吃笑着散开来，露出被围在中间，垂头丧气的小动物：一头小矮马……不是幼马，来自英伦群岛那种发育成熟了背高也不到四英尺的短腿品种，称得上周身雪白，毛绒绒的，看上去手感非常好，长长的黑色鬃毛被女士们巧手编成了很多股麻花辫，要不是精神太过萎靡都可以拉去参展了。  
超人——克拉克委屈地眨巴了几下湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，四只棕色的，玩具一样小的蹄子踩着地板踱到蝙蝠侠身边，脑袋在他的侧腰（它能够到的最高位置）蹭了蹭。蝙蝠侠想拍拍它，但还是表现出了严厉做派： “你这次又帮谁挡了魔法？”  
“咳，是我。”同样无精打采，一只手打着荧光色石膏的绿灯侠举起他那只完整的手臂，“我的忏罪书下次开会再交好吗？今天真的够操蛋的——”  
“允许。”  
“你这人——嘎？你同意了？”  
联盟顾问短促地点了点头，从腰带里摸出一块方糖喂给了无所事事的联盟主席，向值班的英雄们交代了一番注意事项，便大步流星地离开了。小矮马一溜小跑地跟在他后面。  
“我还以为他会拒绝收容超人呢，”神奇女侠遗憾地说，“然后我就能带它去医院跟孩子玩了。”  
扎坦娜意有所指地笑了起来。  
“谁知道呢，戴安娜，或许有人比那些孩子更需要超级小马。”  
#  
小矮马看上去娇小可人，但体重和负重能力都不容小觑。很遗憾超人的能力随着他被变成动物暂时消失了——蝙蝠侠不得不靠臂力把克拉克抱进蝙蝠翼的机舱，又同样艰难地把它拖出来。  
“如果你的腿能再长一点，我就不需要这么吃力了。”  
克拉克对他的抱怨弃之不顾，高高兴兴地跑了一圈舒展腿脚，又回到蝙蝠侠身侧，在他的神奇腰带上热切地磨蹭着鼻子。 如果是在其他情境下，这倒是个性感的举动。  
“没有方糖了——刚才那些是我从茶水间拿的，”摘下头罩，干脆席地而坐的布鲁斯伸出手，从竖起的耳朵一路往下，手指顺着马鬃辫缓慢地拆开它们，让小马变得更加毛绒绒的，“你的马脑袋里只剩下吃了吗，嗯？还认识我吗？”  
克拉克算不上长的马脸上露出一副约等于嫌弃的表情，它突然凑过来在布鲁斯脸上舔了一口，然后哒哒作响地跑开了。  
——跑向端着托盘的阿尔弗雷德。  
“方糖和胡萝卜应有尽有，克拉克先生，”阿福彬彬有礼地拿起一根萝卜喂给它，“我还为您准备了水果，就在院子里。至于您，布鲁斯老爷，一个月前哥谭的几位议员就约好了要和您共进晚餐，您现在去收拾一下自己还不算晚。”  
“……我的茶呢？”  
“您换好衣服之后再喝并不算迟，”管家铁面无情地一手拿着萝卜，一手掏出怀表看了一眼，“就当是为了韦恩企业辛勤的职员着想吧，请不要用迟到辱没了您所剩无几的名声。”  
虽然遭到了差别对待，但韦恩老爷还是昂首挺胸，充满尊严地走出了蝙蝠洞。就让那匹谄媚小马摇它的尾巴去吧……说真的，摇尾巴？它以为自己是犬科吗？  
#  
克拉克实在是情难自禁。  
变成马之后，它的思维变简单了，看到食物就想吃，看到广阔的空间就想奔跑，看到漂亮的草地——比如韦恩家的园林，就想……就想……  
它确保周围什么人也没有，才曲起前腿，在地上快活地滚了一圈。  
唉，它的马腿真的很短，这可让打滚变得舒服多了，那些长腿的马打滚不难受吗，它真同情它们——  
——在超人的意识深处，被暂时封印的理智提醒它，这种情况不太正常，它应该有更多忧患意识才对……但是，哦！它的脑袋旁边有一颗蒲公英呢。  
超级小马立刻喷出一股鼻息，把花球吹成一朵朵白色的小伞，在它们的包围下又畅快地滚了一圈。 反正……有什么事情就让人类来操心吧。  
它精神抖擞地站起来，抖了抖身上的草屑，性质昂扬地轻轻跳了跳。不远处有一座喷泉，它打算把自己的鼻子埋到水里吹几个泡泡……那里的水比不上堪萨斯的小溪甜美，但也可以将就啦——它转过头，便僵在了原地。  
在距离它不到二十英尺的位置，匍匐着一个……男孩。看体型不超过十二岁，但浑身凝聚着非常可怕的气息，比狼和熊还要可怕，一双捕猎者的眼睛灼灼发亮，吓得它一动也不敢动——就在刚在，它却连这男孩的存在都不知道！  
它的马脑袋努力转动，终于回忆起这孩子的身份：达米安.韦恩，布鲁斯的儿子（但这个认知并没有让它感到宽慰）。  
达米安发现自己曝光了，连表情都没变一下，而是将手探到背后，摸出了一卷绳索，那是……  
套马绳啊！  
克拉克当机立断，拔腿就跑，朝着韦恩大宅狂奔。  
达米安紧紧地追在后面。  
这种时候，克拉克终于意识到，长腿果然还是有好处的——那个男孩的腿都比它的马腿要长！要不是它有四条腿，早就被追上了！  
……没被追上也够可怕的！为什么达米安拿套索丢它的姿势这么标准啊！这孩子平日里到底在学些什么呀！  
在不断躲闪，一路狂奔的克拉克面前出现了韦恩家的侧门，谢天谢地阿尔弗雷德正站在那里，目前不会说话的克拉克非常希望管家能一眼就看穿自己的危机——  
“请小心家具，克拉克先生。”阿福处变不惊地往一旁挪了挪，任凭刹不住车的超级小马窜进了门廊。  
……不对啊！一般情况不是要阻止追我的人吗！  
毫无选择只得继续逃跑，它凭借对韦恩家的熟悉，在达米安紧紧追在后面（那是什么声音？什么碎了？）的情况下成功地逃进了——后院，修剪得非常整齐的草坪上坐落着壮丽的园林景观，万能管家亲手打造的灌木雕塑作品，有着古典流派的抽象审美……克拉克脑海里某处有个声音告诉它：弄坏这些植物你就死定了！  
但它还是决定赌一把，于是赶在达米安追来之前，克拉克小心翼翼地把自己塞进了两处灌木之间的，一个不大不小，三面都有遮蔽的空隙。  
它赌赢了。  
“见鬼！”达米安在草坪边缘刹住车，像只狮子一样愤怒地走来走去，寻找破绽，“潘尼沃斯禁止我进草坪！你运气真好！”  
大宅里遥遥地传来一声“我真高兴您遵守了纪律，达米安少爷”。  
剧烈运动之后，虽然游刃有余，但还是露出一丝疲态的男孩擦了擦额头上的汗，眼神仍然灼灼发亮，却多了很多欣赏的情绪，他盯着克拉克，几乎目不转睛：  
“看看你，多聪明！多健壮！你一定是父亲专门为我挑选的，和其他动物完全不同！”  
唉，克拉克不自在地想，这大概是因为今早上我还是个人。  
“它们都臣服于我，太轻易了，你却不同——我一定会驯服你，好好地锻炼你！”  
发表完演讲的达米安看上去就像要扑上来了，克拉克警戒着，男孩却只是转过身，大步流星（姿态有些像他爸爸）地走开了，小小的背影消失在门廊深处。  
克拉克闷闷不乐地把头搁到蹄子上，它没有休息好，又饿，又渴，也不敢吃周围的叶片……它用鼻子翻找了一会儿，找出几个野草莓来吃掉，却只是更饿了。  
快点回来吧……它向韦恩家的主人许愿。  
有什么东西在它眼角一闪而过。  
那滚动过来，停在它嘴边的是一块雪白，诱人的方糖……不远处有第二块，第三块，第四块，更多的方糖等距离，迷人地排列着，形成一条再明显不过的直线，一直通往达米安脚下。  
哼，这种招数只能对付普通的动物，果然还是个孩子，克拉克在心里暗笑着，我才不会上当，我只吃这一颗。  
它把最近的那颗糖卷到嘴里，快活地咀嚼了一次，两次，三……次……  
黑暗铺天盖地笼罩下来。  
……太小看他了！  
残余的意识哀鸣着：  
不愧是蝙蝠侠的孩子……  
#  
作为动物，克拉克的睡眠非常轻松。  
安静，暖和，无知无觉，醒来只觉得满足又愉快，以至于它花了好些时间才意识到自己正瘫倒在一间小木屋里，身上披着毯子，一旁站着……达米安.韦恩。  
哦，它被药倒了。  
达米安皱着眉头，看着它慢慢瞪大蓝眼睛，任凭它挣扎着站起来，做出一副要夺门而出的姿势，却什么也没做，只是轻声嘟囔了一句。  
“我也不想给你下药，”男孩试探着伸出手，手里有一把圆圆的梳子，他开始慢慢梳理克拉克身上的毛发……唉，实在是太舒服了，“现在你不要跑了，好吗？我会好好照顾你的。”  
它有些不知所措，只好站在原地。男孩一边精心打理它的鬃毛，一边为它提来了一桶水，克拉克实在是太渴了，它姑且相信这些水是无害的，赶紧将马嘴探了进去。  
真好喝啊……克拉克完全没意识到自己的两个耳朵都舒畅得竖起来了。  
“我配置的营养剂最棒了，”达米安骄傲地拍拍它，手法非常老练，“我懂马，你一定能长得更加结实。虽然不能长得更高。”  
克拉克不满地用鼻子吹了几个泡泡。  
“别误会，我没想过让你当坐骑或者工作什么的，”达米安解释道，继续技巧高超地按摩它，“比赛也可以不参加，你只要留在这里，陪陪我……就好了。”  
克拉克侧过头，静静地看着男孩。  
他不是没有从布鲁斯那里听过这孩子的事情。半个韦恩，半个奥古，叛逆的男孩，凶狠的罗宾，拥有普通孩子望尘莫及的背景和复杂的过去……但此刻站在它面前的，也只是个有些孤独的孩子。  
“是父亲把你送给我的，所以你一定是最棒的。”达米安自信地拍了拍它的脖子，声音里带着一丝难以掩饰的眷恋。  
……他就像其他的孩子一样，深爱自己的父亲。  
魔法十几个小时之后就会解除，到时候这孩子会失望，愤怒……但是管他呢，就让人类去操心吧，超级小马可不能放着需要陪伴的孩子不管。  
克拉克欢叫了一声，摇晃起自己的鬃毛，用额头轻轻顶了顶达米安的脸，再明显不过地抛出了橄榄枝——男孩偏深的皮肤上浮起一层快活的红晕，他终于像是自己的同龄人一样，笑了起来。  
#  
布鲁斯往窗外看了一眼。便再也无法挪开视线。  
他难以置信地凑到窗台上，目不转睛地盯着眼前的景象：达米安正骑在超级小马背上，一人一马，自由自在地跑来跑去，他不用望远镜也能看到儿子脸上明亮的表情。  
"真不敢相信，超人做不到的事情一匹马却做到了。"蝙蝠侠感慨地摇了摇头，欣慰的表情却很快暗淡下来，"……真不愿去想我即将告诉他的东西。"  
"真相？"  
"不，阿福，我的儿子已经有太多的……只是告诉他这不是属于他的马，必须还给别人，"父亲的声音越来越低，"我是个糟糕的父亲。他会原谅我吗？"  
"他爱您，老爷。"阿尔弗雷德温和地说，"爱总是能解决问题——而且，您也不是孤军奋战。"  
布鲁斯看着庭院里的小骑士和小矮马，冷峻的嘴角终于软化成一个笑容。  
"我真希望他还没给它取名字，"父亲低声许愿道，"我真希望。"  
#  
距离超人遭遇魔法的事件已经过去了一周，世界正常运转。  
对此一无所知，照常放学回家，踏着一贯步伐大步流星穿过草坪的达米安，突然听到了一声造作的咳嗽。  
“谁允许你来我家？”他转过身去对峙不请自来的外星人，想说的话却卡在了喉咙里。  
超人怀里小心翼翼搂着的，是一匹通体纯白，鬃毛纯黑的小马驹，可能只有一个月大，长着褐色的大眼睛和长长的腿，长大之后会成为一匹了不起的骏马——它的后腿打着石膏，这让达米安呼吸一紧。  
“它被族群弄丢了，我发现了它，却不知道怎么照顾，”超人虚情假意的嗓音听上去第一次这么顺耳，“我听你的父亲说，你很懂马，达米安？你愿意养它吗？帮助它疗伤，把它养在你们的院子里？它失去了父母，很需要有人陪伴。”  
达米安努力让自己表现得不太热情，他哼了一声，又咳了一声，含糊地表示自己不会放着不管，便带领超人向他的小木屋走去。  
背对着超人的男孩，脸上露出了一丝温柔的笑容。他想：  
这次，我要给它取一个响亮的名字。  
END  
bonus1  
布鲁斯表示：我儿子都可以骑，我却不能骑？  
克拉克羞愤难当，骑在他身上作威作福起来。  
bonus2  
“你想不想在它屁股上弄一个……可爱标志？”  
“父亲？？你怎么知道这种事情？？”  
bonus3  
为什么父亲气喘吁吁？为什么儿子依赖药物？  
因为超马，它有，两百公斤╮(‵▽′)╭


	13. 【Superbat】记者保卫战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无脑轻松向，虽然人设不太一样但可以当乐高观看！  
> 算是友达以上恋人未满的无差文❤  
> 本文严重地黑了卢瑟的智商，请注意避雷噗哈哈哈哈哈

让我们畅想一下——这个世界中同样可怕的两位总裁，在同一天发现了不得了的秘密。

1  
卢瑟的场合：  
“真是见鬼——克拉克.肯特就是超人！”  
“您需要我怎么做呢？”  
“收购星球日报，梅西。就让我们先打垮他人类的那部分。”  
韦恩的场合：  
“阿尔弗雷德……我真不敢相信超人会是克拉克.肯特！”  
“您似乎被人抢跑了，就在五分钟之前，莱克斯.卢瑟收购了星球日报。”  
“呵，让我想想……哥谭公报也是个不错的报社，他们总是把我拍得很英俊，还放在头版上。”

克拉克.肯特，小记者，兢兢业业，坐着地铁去上班。  
一到办公室，就发现自己被解雇了。  
拿着遣散费，风中凌乱的记者，收到了一封来自哥谭公报的聘书。  
职位：主编。  
……咦？！

2  
卢瑟的场合：  
“白费力气！该死的肯特被哥谭人挖走了！他们还让他当主编！”  
“他谢绝了，先生，肯特仍然是一线记者。”  
“虚伪的外星人！好吧——让我想想，他租房住？就让他再体会一次被人扫地出门的感觉好了。”

韦恩的场合：  
“老爷，肯特先生的房东遇到了一位非常慷慨的下家，他已经撕毁租房合同，卖掉房子，全家移民去澳大利亚养袋鼠了。”  
“真是软弱的人类……哼，哥谭公报难道不给员工提供宿舍？”  
“闻所未闻，不过您是老板，您说了算。”  
“那就把我的房产借给他……僻静一点的地方，飞回大都会越方便越好，呵。”

克拉克.肯特，大记者，一头雾水，回家整理心情。  
还没进门，他就看到自己行李被打好包丢在了门外，房东把道歉信和多到不必要的违约金一起打到了他的账户上。  
坐在收纳箱上，思考人生的记者，眼前出现了一群来自哥谭的搬家工人。  
连人带箱，上车上船，一口气开到哥谭港口一处海景房，独栋别墅，风景优美，交通发达，闹中取静，随时可以原地起飞。  
……唉？！

3  
卢瑟的场合：  
“让我想想，梅西，为什么不送给肯特一个大新闻？比如这位酋长，或者这位黑道……记者戳破真相，被愤怒的大人物沉到海里，感觉就很传统，相当迷人。”  
“这就去办，先生。”

韦恩的场合：  
“唔……这位企业家可算不上好招惹，不如把信息透露给星球日报。他们失去了一位好员工，我们有义务做点补偿。”  
“您真是非常体贴，老爷，那么肯特先生的报道怎么办呢？”  
“韦恩企业会用得上一两个头条的，我想。”

克拉克.肯特，走出韦恩大厦，受宠若惊。  
虽然嘴边的报道被星球日报抢走了，但他有幸受邀采访布鲁斯.韦恩，与首富慈善家热烈地探讨一番新农业计划，还被热情的前台赠送了一篮食物，这下高质量的报道和晚饭都有了着落。  
放下菜篮，准备做饭的记者，突然收到了露易丝的求救讯号。  
勇敢无畏的露易丝，闯进表面是正经商人实则是人口贩子的恶棍办公室，单枪匹马抢到了证据，又杀出重围，在天台得到了超人的接应。  
超人不无担忧地劝她别太冒险。  
“别担心我，亲爱的，我的父亲可是将军，”女记者凌乱的长发在空中猎猎飞舞，“既然我比普通的记者幸运，就更有责任去挑战他们无法撼动的东西。”  
克拉克深深地敬佩她——等等，露易丝的采访对象，不就是昨晚分派给他那个？  
……嗯……

4  
卢瑟的场合：  
“我受够拐弯抹角了，梅西，去把肯特的养父母抓来，我要迫使他在全人类面前暴露身份！”  
“很遗憾，先生，正义联盟刚才买下了肯特家隔壁的土地，作为备用基地使用。”  
“……也就是说，他们家门口多了一堆进进出出的超级英雄？”  
“很遗憾，是的。”  
“……该死的！好运的外星人！”

肯特的场合;  
“……妈妈！这么大的事情为什么不告诉我！”  
“别紧张，亲爱的，你的秘密同事都非常可爱，神奇女侠实在是太美了！她还在我们家喝了下午茶！还有那个机器人小伙子，帮助你爸爸修好了拖拉机——哦别担心，我绝对没有露出马脚，谁也不知道你是超人，我和乔纳森是超人的父母亲！”  
“……唉……算了……”

克拉克.超人.肯特，回家探望双亲，发现邻居变成了正义联盟。  
他十分怀疑这都是蝙蝠侠的阴谋。  
但目前还没有证据。  
等着瞧吧，蝙蝠侠，我可是个记者。  
哼！

5  
总裁们的场合：  
“哦！莱克斯！真是又惊又喜！”  
“……您好啊，韦恩先生。”  
“别这么见外，叫我布鲁斯呀，听说你最近亏了不少钱？需要帮助的话一定要告诉我，千万别客气！”  
“……您的盛情我心领了——我很明白什么事情该做，什么事情不该做，不知道韦恩先生是否也理解这种感受呢？”  
“我当然明白了！你是在说喝酒对吧？跟我来，要什么有什么！”  
“……谢谢。”

卢瑟的场合：  
“那个韦恩真是个大白痴！他的脑袋和一头秀发只是装饰对吧！怪不得蝙蝠侠要控制这种草包！”  
“您怎么看待韦恩帮助肯特记者的事情呢？”  
“再明显不过了！我们可爱的布鲁斯，蝙蝠侠的哈巴狗，他那个黑漆漆的主人叫他干什么，他就干什么！该死的蝙蝠侠——不过有一件事是对的，我确实太沉迷于打垮超人了，是时候转移一下注意力，嗯……”

韦恩的场合：  
“希望这些狂妄的言论不会影响到您，老爷。”  
“怎么会？我倒是对卢瑟先生的评价非常满意——至少对他肚子里的定位装置很满意……好了，阿尔弗雷德，就让蝙蝠和这位先生的资料库来个约会吧……运气好的话，我们那位外星人朋友今晚便能安全许多。”  
“您不考虑将真相告诉肯特先生吗？”  
“哦，那岂不是会少了很多乐趣？”

克拉克.超人.肯特，勤勤恳恳，终于跟踪上了蝙蝠侠。  
多亏蝙蝠飞到了大都会，没那么多阴冷的遮挡物，他眼睁睁看着蝙蝠落在一栋平淡无奇的大楼天台上，开始入侵某种数据库，这栋楼的墙体含铅，即使看不透，他也能猜到卢瑟头上。夜风凛冽，蝙蝠的披风结了霜，面罩下脸色异常严峻，雕像一般肃穆。他的手指在键盘上飞舞着，像夜空中掠过的海鸟，不知疲倦地朝着岸边飞去。超人目不转睛地看着他，从空中飘落。  
“你什么时候发现我在的？”  
“早些时候吧。”哥谭骑士听上去有些模糊，他的嘴边吐出一团团白雾，那是属于人类的，脆弱的呼吸。“你是来请我离开的吗？”  
“……我，其实是来道谢的。”克拉克.肯特柔声说，“虽然我还没有完全明白，但是……卢瑟发现了对吗？是你帮助了我。”  
蝙蝠侠头也不抬，不置可否地哼了一声。  
“也帮我谢谢布鲁斯.韦恩……非常好的人，真不知道我该如何报答他。”  
氪星之子低下头，朝他的战友鞠了一躬，便默不作声地重新飞上高空——他坐在大厦陈旧的标志上，寂寥地俯瞰着大都会，或许是在帮蝙蝠警戒，又或许只是在发呆。  
他并不知道蝙蝠面罩下的布鲁斯.韦恩，朝他的方向，好几次投去了晦涩难明的视线。

6  
克拉克.肯特，忙碌的记者AKA超人，下班归来，身心俱疲，只想躺在沙发上边吃冰淇淋边看球赛。  
在他身边进行的沉默对峙似乎已经结束了，他的水管不会早上突然破裂下午就被修好，他的外卖不会总是翻在半路上，而下一秒高级餐厅的试吃竟然送到了门口，他的报道不会突然从东半球换成西半球——最重要的是，星球日报邀请他重新回去工作。  
“不知感恩的家伙，韦恩先生会怎么想？”他叹着气，在冰箱里翻找食物，里面堆满了热情同事送给他的高级食材（极大可能也来自乐善好施的布鲁斯.韦恩），“你还没有报答他就离开，他会怎么看你？”  
“嗯……你为什么不直接问他呢？”  
从露台上传来了丝滑的，充满魅力的男声。  
克拉克难以置信地转过头，他看见，别墅的露台上，靠着栏杆的，毫无疑问正是哥谭首富，俊美无敌的布鲁斯.韦恩——他穿着一身白色的西装，好看到几乎梦幻，正微笑着朝他举起酒杯。  
“听说你想要报答我，所以——我来了。”

END


	14. 【蝙超/BS】亲爱的，这好像是部色情电影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假装自己是不义联盟的爱情喜剧

在邪恶的大宇宙意志操纵下，正义联盟分裂了。  
曾经的正联主席和顾问，超人和蝙蝠侠，各自成为了两个新联盟的领袖，局势剑拔弩张，一触即发。  
而战争，在超人和蝙蝠侠同时在Facebook上踢爆对方身份之后，彻底爆发了。  
在采访中，不愿透露姓名的神秘CEO马O.扎O伯格表示：“这事儿跟我没关系，我才没赞助正义联盟，有这种闲钱我还不如捐给忍者O龟。”  
纽约街头，同样不愿透露姓名的神秘富翁AKA超级英雄托O.史O克表示：“你们都忘记布鲁斯.韦恩是蝙蝠侠这件事好吗感觉跟我人设重复了这样子我很不高兴OK。”  
总之，战况惨烈，英雄们互相殴打，施魔法，丢超能力，偶尔停下内斗一同暴揍坏人，搞得到处一片焦土，民不聊生，没人想工作，全都蹲在家里看新闻看八卦上社交平台骚扰超人和蝙蝠侠。

一场又一场惨剧在上演，比如情人反目——  
“你太令我失望了！你情愿要一个半秃的男人也不要我！”  
“拜托唉巴里我以为你是直的！而且塞尼斯托不是秃那都是发型的问题！”  
“你竟然还帮他说话！你太让我失望了！”

比如兄弟阋墙——  
“既然老爹都穿帮了，我们可以不戴面具了耶，尤其是杰森，真的，你的头罩实在太丑了——哦我说出来了吗？”  
“关你屁事！我看你巴不得裤子都不穿吧该死的色情狂！”  
“不管你们说什么我都不会放弃翅膀的，没这东西谁还认得出我啊。”  
“布鲁斯老爷，达米安少爷留言说他要去西藏修行，请您在解决了门外三百个记者之前都不要惦记他。”

比如妻离子散——  
“戴娜！我真不敢相信你不跟我选择同一个阵营！”  
“很抱歉奥利，但是戴安娜那边福利真的很好，每个季度有一周的天堂岛带薪休假。当然，只欢迎女士呵呵。”

比如梦想破碎——  
“亲爱的父亲，我感觉很不知所措，所以暂时就不拯救世界了，等考上大学再说——爱你的，康纳。Ps，学费卢瑟先生会负责的，请不用担心。”

比如世界观震荡——  
“我十分确定刚才看到了蜘蛛侠，这是不是说明我们要变成O威作品了？”  
“冷静点，钢骨，蜘蛛侠只是来拍照片的，你知道，他是个青少年摄影爱好者。”  
“你刚才是不是说了什么了不得的事情？！”  
“我想说什么就说什么，我才十二岁好吗。”

在飓风相对宁静的风眼中，一场关系着世界走向的会议，即将召开——两位领袖，超人和蝙蝠侠，尽释前嫌，抛下成见，前往Strike Island，在装备了温泉，豪华双人床，按摩椅，吧台等众多休闲娱乐设施的会议大厅见面进行谈判。  
即将走进会议室的蝙蝠侠被超人强有力的盟友，神奇女侠拦了下来。  
“为了保证你的安全，会议室里加装了红太阳灯，”女侠美目流转浓浓的戒备，“那么，你又该怎么证明你的诚意呢？”  
蝙蝠侠并未反驳，他沉默地，迅速地，脱下了自己的头罩。和战甲。和上衣。和裤子。  
只穿着一条拳击短裤的布鲁斯.蝙蝠.韦恩，在口哨声和尖叫声中，公事公办地表示，如果女侠想要搜身，他也是很支持的。  
神奇女侠默默地帮他打开了门。

※

提问：把超人和蝙蝠侠关在一起会发生什么？  
答案：请分开饲养，不然会打架。

这么浅显易懂的道理，为什么你们都不明白。  
在地板上和开会对象扭打成一团的超人，悲伤地想。  
从被蝙蝠的五分之四个裸体吓一跳，到一言不合大打出手，也不过是几分钟的事情。会议室里的红太阳灯功率并不算强，所以他可以靠蛮力和人类最强勉强打成平手——在蝙蝠用鬼知道什么技术把他摔倒在地，用两条凶器一样又长又直又性感的大腿夹住他的脖子，让他毫无招架之力之前。  
“求饶，我就放过你。”哥谭人得意洋洋地说。  
来自堪萨斯的野性觉醒了！超人怒从胆边生，他凶狠地扭过头，凶狠地瞪着蝙蝠大腿内侧相对光滑的一块皮肤，凶狠地咬了上去。  
【系统提示：♂＋1】  
“……”  
“……”  
对，对不起，我不是故意的。趁着禁锢松开，超人非常抱歉，非常谦逊地溜走了，他非常迅速地站起来，非常体贴地向厕所移动，打算把整个房间留给蝙蝠自由发挥。  
但是，很遗憾，他的宿敌是个锱铢必较的男人。  
所以下一秒超人先生发现自己一屁股跌进了扶手椅，一个怒火中烧的蝙♂蝠♂侠扑向他的胯下，用某种不合逻辑的天赋神力撕开了他的裤子，然后报复性的一口咬了下去。  
【系统提示：♂＋2】  
“——超人先生！我们听到动静……”  
大门洞开，从上往下瞬间挤满了数不清的安保人员和记者。  
眼前的景象让这些司空见惯的人都羞愧起来，他们喃喃地道了歉，拍下几张照片，便作鸟兽散了，把空间留给脸色铁青的神奇女侠，和双眼放空的火星猎人。  
女神看了一眼惊慌失措的超♂人，和他胯下的蝙♂蝠♂侠，低声咒骂了一句什么，归剑入鞘，扬长而去。  
“戴安娜刚才的言论有些不得体，但她内心深处是祝福你们的。”琼恩动情地说，“亲爱的朋友们，我很高兴你们能领悟到幸福的真谛，用人类的话说就是，Make Love，not War。”  
火星猎人离开了，还贴心地帮他们关上了门。  
【系统提示：♂-1】  
“……”  
“……你知道，人总有这种时候，所以我不会嘲笑你的噗。”  
超人忍无可忍地扑倒了蝙♂蝠♂侠。

※

自社会版沦陷之后，娱乐版相继沦陷。  
【BAT SUCKING SUP! IN YOUR WILDEST DREAM! 】【超人大♂战蝙蝠侠，超级英雄再次引发世界震荡】【英雄滚开！屁股留下！】【哭泣吧小婊们！你们的男人搞在一起了！】【高清组图免费观看！详情请下载APP】等耸人听闻的标题和不忍直视的照片席卷全球，无数青少年被没收了手机和电脑，抗议信像蝗虫一样飞向瞭望塔和正义山，其中还有一些会自己吼出内容并当场爆炸，实在是非常不好对付。  
“我真不知道你们为什么要采访我，我早就不在Facebook工作了。”不愿透露姓名的成功人士爱德O多.萨O林表示，“我也相信马克不会搞这种噱头，他对超级英雄没什么兴趣，约我看电影也是看爱情片，哦我好像说得太多了……可以剪掉这一段吗？”  
“身为英雄，这种行为是很不得体的，”来自布鲁克林的史O夫.罗O斯痛心疾首地批判了这种现象，“但传播这种讯息才是最大的错误，太过注重肉体只会导致道德的沦丧。再过七十年，世界会忘记英雄的贡献——但毫无意义的腹肌照片会流传下去，我真搞不懂为什么会有这些事情。”

‘亲爱的克拉克，我们的孩子，爸爸妈妈非常高兴你和蝙蝠侠相处得很好，毕竟，你已经长得那么大了，以前的你，还只是一点点大——哦！别误会，我们不是在说那张很不正经的照片，虽然在报纸上看到你总是好的，但这种内容确实还是有点……尴尬？不管怎么说，爸爸妈妈会一直以你为荣——爱你的，玛莎和乔纳森。  
‘又及，感恩节你会带布鲁斯回来吃饭吗？我们当然都知道他是蝙蝠侠，不过，也可以装成什么都不知道嘛。’

看完信，超人把脸埋进手心里，发出了一阵长达五分钟的无声哀鸣。  
“……说点什么好吗？”抬起头来，他惶恐地环顾会议室，“你们这样我很害怕。”  
“蝙蝠侠又发来了一次会议邀请，以及这个。”神奇女侠公事公办地板着脸，把一张房卡砸进桌里，扬长而去。  
钢骨开始在天花板上投影海绵宝宝，沙赞立刻戴上耳机开始观看，黑金丝雀忙着涂指甲油，绿箭（为什么会在这里）忙着帮他老婆揉肩膀，一群人突然发现家里炉子没关，于是场上英雄瞬间便少了一半。  
“这他妈到底是约开会还是约炮？”一片寂静中，绿灯哀怨地谴责，“我是这个房间里唯一一个性生活不和谐的人对吗？对吗？”  
海王安慰他：潮涨潮落会有时，你要是真的很寂寞，我可以给你介绍海豚——开玩笑啦呵呵。  
所有人毛骨悚然地看着他。  
“干嘛？比起搞蝙蝠侠我还不如跟海豚——哦对不起，超人，我真的没有别的意思。”  
“流言都是双刃剑，”黑金丝雀解围道，“相信蝙蝠那边也不会太好过。”  
“事实上，韦恩正在哥谭大酒店开趴体，请了大概两个连的超模，网红，脱衣舞演员吧，啧啧啧，太淫荡了。”绿箭忍不住插嘴，“这种场合我当然不会去啦——我可是有家有室的好男人——”  
一阵音爆声响过。  
超人的位置空了。

布鲁斯.韦恩，英俊性感，闪闪发光，用勺子敲了敲香槟杯。  
“正如大家所知道的，我是个坏男孩，”他朝安静下来的人群抛了个媚眼，“但我体内的蝙蝠，绝对是你们最可怕的好朋友，哥谭的守护者——”他在欢呼声中，提高了一些声音，“当然，这种话不太适合我，我毕竟不是钢O侠，不能总是夸耀自己晚上的能力……嗯？你们想要亲自体验一下？那可真是太淘气了，哦亲爱的，你们太调皮了……”  
这个骚包的混账！  
室内成了一片欢乐的海洋，躲在窗外的超人，一不小心掰掉了天使雕塑的鼻子。他非常抱歉地把它焊了回去。  
“但今夜，我想说的不是这个，今夜，是为了告别，”放下酒杯，布鲁斯的声音在鸦雀无声的大厅里回荡着，“为了守护我的秘密，我让自己表现得游戏人间，纵情声色——当然，我并不是在忏悔！我爱你们！”  
超人又弄断了一个鼻子。  
这次他忿忿不平地把它捏成了一团石膏粉——反正这是韦恩家的酒店，对不对？  
“哦，我说到哪儿了？告别！是的，我要跟你们告别了，”在层出不穷的快门声中，哥谭之子的眼睫毛煽情地抖动着，“从今天起，我将不再游戏人间，纵情声色——不，我不是要出家，没那么可怕——一半的我，仍然会是你们的蝙蝠，而另一半，将会是忠诚，专一的情人，是的，从今天开始，我将只属于一人。”  
超人屏住了呼吸。  
因为布鲁斯的蓝眼睛，正穿过墙体，仿佛也会透视一样，温情脉脉，目不转睛地盯着他。  
“如果你愿意接受我，就请推开这扇窗户，来到我的面前吧！从你的天空上，到我的哥谭的土地上来吧！”  
超人僵硬地，不知所措地飘在原地，眨了眨眼睛。  
“你知道，”背后响起的声音吓得他差点窜到月亮上去，但，只是，又是，火星猎人。  
“我接到的指令是，如果你没反应，就把你推进去。”  
“这又是什么——阴谋？！邪恶计划？”  
琼恩用一副瑜伽导师的悲悯表情对他微笑。  
“不，亲爱的卡尔，这是伟大的爱。”  
话音未落，他一把将超人推进了洞开的窗户里。

“我就知道你会来。”  
震耳欲聋的欢呼和快门和哭声中，布鲁斯笑眯眯地，再自然不过地揽住超人的腰，在氪星人强颜欢笑的侧脸上落下一个吻。  
“你最好没有在盘算什么——”  
“放轻松，现在，你该吻我了，”突然压低的声音仿佛是蝙蝠侠在对他发号施令，只是难以掩盖哥谭浪子浓浓的恶趣味，“让我猜猜看，他们会不会把这个称为‘世纪之吻’？”

※

【世纪之屌！性爱之神！蝙蝠侠的口活或将拯救世界！】  
克拉克瞪着头条看了五秒钟。颓然丢开了手机。  
“他们某种意义上是对的，我们并没有达成任何心灵的共鸣，”布鲁斯懒洋洋地躺在他旁边，高谈阔论，一只手肆无忌惮爱抚他的脊背，“也没有任何战略上的合作，毕竟上次开会，你除了操我的脸和坐在我老二上叫之外什么也没干。”  
如果大地能突然裂开，克拉克大概就跳进去了。他羞愤难当地试图躲开布鲁斯的手和嘴和晨勃（唉，但是世界这会儿很和平，不需要他拯救），吵闹起来：“所以你昨晚只是在演戏？欺骗天下人你对我情有独钟——”  
“演戏？是的。情有独钟，也是的。”布鲁斯忙着咬他，从膝盖一路咬到锁骨，这坏习惯到底是从哪儿学来的，“我不会违背誓言，从昨晚开始，我会对你非常专一。我再也不会花天酒地，乱搞肉体关系，玩弄别人的感情——听上去如何？”  
满心疑惑地，克拉克张开了腿，放任布鲁斯进入自己还很湿润的体内：“……嗯……所以……你要当我……忠诚的……炮友？”  
“听上去可真不美好，我更喜欢情人这个称号。”  
像野生动物一样优美而矫健地律动着，布鲁斯舔了舔下唇，眼神却是冷酷又清醒的。  
“还是说你……克拉克，想要从我这里得到别的？那你又能给我什么呢？”  
克拉克无法回答，只好草率地捧住这颗俊美的头颅，吻他凉薄又热情的嘴唇。

※

“你知道，不是说老蝙蝠想要开会你就非去不可，”一同值班的绿灯，好朋友哈尔朝他眨眨眼睛，手里捧着个眼熟到可疑的咖啡杯，“不过如果你自己想去，就别管旁人怎么想啦——虽然是两个阵营，但我们都是光明正大的英雄嘛。”  
克拉克终于想起来了，这是闪电侠的杯子。  
“你和他……”  
“哦，莎士比亚真的有一套，你知道，罗密欧与朱丽叶，”哈尔四周漂浮着梦幻的绿色泡泡，算是滥用灯戒吗，“我爬上了他的阳台，在他面前吟诗，他立刻就接受我让我进了屋。”  
“……可是哈尔，巴里的公寓没有阳台啊?”  
“做一个不就好了，你以为我是谁啊。”  
所以他根本就是怕被人发现才放你进去的好吗。超人忧伤地同情起闪电侠来。

※

蝙蝠侠总认为自己是对的。  
但在这一点上，他错了。  
所谓“心灵的共鸣”……虽然这些转入地下的会议对联盟也好拯救世界也好一点帮助都没有——不过，克拉克还是学到了一些难以启齿的知识……  
他看着布鲁斯，不用问也知道他昨晚睡了几个小时，是生着闷气还是真的心情愉快，他的伤口是真的不疼，还是在勉力支撑。而即使闭上眼睛，他也能感知到布鲁斯的存在，手指如何屈起，嘴唇如何渴求，强健有力的手和脚传达出怎样一种讯号……清晰得有如被他用画笔描绘而成。他主动又被动地探索了这具经历过许多的身体，一开始有些像是对付一头任性的猛兽，到后来……猛兽会在他身侧栖息，毫不设防地流露出脆弱和软肋。  
布鲁斯只需要看着他，甚至不用开口要求，他便能读出，这个男人是想要这样，还是那样……地享用这宝贵的数小时光阴。  
而布鲁斯也……读懂了他。无须过多赘述，每一次，在他结束了艰辛的救援之后，这个男人总会耐心地抚慰他，款待他，直到他身体上那些自己也未曾察觉的伤痛全部平息。  
从未有人与他如此默契。  
如果不是心灵在操纵，肉体和死物又有什么区别？  
那么当肉体契合至此，心灵的距离……那些无法妥协，无法相互理解的部分，无法回头的道路，无法停止的冲突……  
“怎么，我的技术这么糟糕？”  
体内的东西捉弄了他一下，克拉克猝不及防，一连串变调的呻吟让他懊恼地别过头去，在布鲁斯撑在他身侧的手臂上咬了一下。他的情人低声而赞赏地笑起来，一滴汗水从鼻夹滑落，打在克拉克潮红的脸上。  
他们正身处一间东方样式的木屋，巨大的落地窗外海风阵阵，令人心驰神往，他们身下是一张复古的实木大床，沉重粗壮的木质框架在克拉克眼前不断晃动，他想……他忍不住……  
把我抱起来，他轻声指挥着布鲁斯，双腿缠上男人坚实的腰，让他们的连接更加稳固——然后在布鲁斯的支撑下坐了起来。  
他们都不得不暂停片刻来适应比先前还要紧密火热的接触，克拉克好容易才定下神来，在布鲁斯耳边吐出一丝挑衅的气息：你还有力气站起来吗，抱着我一起？  
布鲁斯欣然接受了挑战，他有力的手臂托起克拉克包含重量的臀部和肩背——出于尊重，氪星人完全没有使用飞行能力——慢慢站了起来。好吧，现在一切都准备充分了……克拉克伸出手，颤抖而坚定地抓住了头顶上的横木。  
他深吸一口气，把自己悬挂起来，手臂，肩膀，腹部，整个上半身绷紧了，不可抑制地往后仰去——他的双腿死死缠紧布鲁斯的腰肌，体内无法控制地一阵阵紧缩——这一套动作原本能拉开几分距离，但布鲁斯很快便跟上了他的节奏，追随着他，阴茎填满每一处空隙。所以说，对于他的身体，布鲁斯已经什么都知道了。  
……你可真叫我惊喜。  
布鲁斯低声说着，他慢慢放开了双手——把自己身体最脆弱的一部分，完全地交付给了克拉克，才沉重地抽插起来。

※

“嗨。”  
超人悬在窗外对露易丝微笑，不无尴尬地挥了挥手，露易丝床上的男人也傻乎乎地回敬他一个笑容，并同样地举起手来——  
“你们两个马上打住，你，给我滚进来，你，给我洗衣服去。”  
女记者的目光甚至都没从笔记本屏幕上移开，两位男士还是完全听懂了命令，男友温顺地抱着洗衣篮出了门，超人温顺地坐在沙发上，清了清嗓子：“很抱歉这么晚来打扰，我不知道你——”  
“交了个男朋友，没错。而全世界都知道你搞了个男人。”  
超人委屈地闭上了嘴。  
“你们的罗曼史为媒体提供了多少工作啊，克拉克，新闻，摄影，访谈，哦，还有GV，”露易丝，残酷的朋友，根本不肯放过他，“你知道你们的床照炒到多少钱一张了吗——”  
“拜托了……露易丝，我需要帮助！”  
她终于扣下了笔记本屏幕，用犀利的双眼打量他。  
“你需要的不是我，是一个律师团队。”  
“……律师团队？！”  
“我真的很好奇蝙蝠洞和孤独堡垒要怎么折算成财产，拜托，请一定要跟我做个专访，”她明媚地咯咯笑起来，“好啦，开个玩笑——韦恩应该会帮你操作的，你只要当心不被占便宜就好。”  
“我们没有要结婚，他根本就不——”  
女记者凶狠地竖起一根食指打断了他。  
“要是让我听到什么‘哦天啦他不爱我blablabla’的话，我现在就把你连同这张沙发都丢下楼去，反正我早就想要个新的了。”  
克拉克委屈加倍地瞪着她，一直到她软化下来：“拜托，亲爱的，你就不能好好思考一下吗？你脖子上那个挺好看的脑袋，还是会转动的对吧？”  
思考什么？  
蝙蝠侠？  
布鲁斯？  
……性？  
随着这个关键词的触发，克拉克存储着浩如烟海信息的脑海里突然出现了大量的画面：布鲁斯的脸，布鲁斯的屁股，布鲁斯的手指，布鲁斯的阴茎，布鲁斯的舌头，正面，侧面，背入，骑乘， 69， 火车便当，倒骑牛仔，捆绑，鞭打，奶油，草莓，温泉，游泳池，天台，草地，蝙蝠洞，孤堡，床，各种各样的床，“行行好宝贝儿，为我打开吧”，“我真喜欢你哭起来的样子”，“告诉我你想要什么？”，“嗯？你喜欢这个吗？你还想要吗？”——  
“……克拉克，”露易丝看着他的脸，干巴巴地往后挪了挪，“不管你现在脑袋里有什么，我真的不想知道。”  
克拉克把脸埋进手心里，发出了一阵长达十分钟的无声哀鸣。  
“我真的不知道，露易丝，为什么会这么困难……？我是说，生活总是很困难的，我们不能放弃……但有些东西真的属于我吗？这么多的障碍？天啊我都不知道自己在说什么——我早就想跟他讨论这个问题了，但每次一见到他，我们就，就……”  
“疯狂地搞在了一起。”  
“……呜……”  
女记者叹了口气。  
她朝他伸出手，克拉克感激地用双手握住它，但她翻了个白眼，重新下达指令：“把你的手机给我。”  
虽然已经不当记者了，克拉克仍然保留着原来的手机，他会用它写写专栏，拍点照片什么的……露易丝接过它，飞快地摆弄了几下。  
“瞧，这不就好了？”  
重新接过手机，克拉克一眼便瞧见了自己的Facebook界面——他的感情状况被改成了：In a relationship with Bruce.Wayne。  
露易丝把笔记本屏幕转向他，上面是属于布鲁斯的界面，以及，In a relationship with Clark.Kent。  
“他的反应速度连五秒钟都不到，我几乎怀疑有人帮他监控这个账户了——克拉克？!”  
克拉克没有听见。  
因为惊吓过度，他字面意义上地——飞到了月亮上面。

※

超人目瞪口呆地看着停在环形山中央的蝙蝠……太空战机。  
驾驶舱里的蝙蝠侠朝他示意了一台蝙蝠形状的……手机？他后知后觉地拿出了自己的那台，上面有大概一万个未接来电，和一条最新的简讯。蝙蝠侠到底是怎么在几个小时之内升级了地球通讯科技的？真是个浑身都是谜团的男人。  
【你知道，一般人不会在交了个男朋友之后逃到月亮上的】  
一直屏住呼吸的超人忍不住喷笑了一声，浪费好几口氧气。  
【一般人的男朋友也不会开飞机追上来】  
【这么说你承认我了？真是漫长的思考时间啊】  
【我以为我才是这段关系里主动的那个】  
他忍不住飘得离布鲁斯更近了一些，最后，干脆靠在了透明的驾驶舱上。一种难以言明的羞涩情绪让他背对着布鲁斯，任红披风铺陈在那透明的介质上。  
【动动脑袋，克拉克，为了能约到你我可是出了不少钱——但马O.扎O伯格会买单的】  
【为什么突然提到他?】  
【因为严格意义上，我们是在他的网站上互相告白的。他还想靠宣传我们的婚礼赚上一笔呢，我毕竟是个企业家，就同意了】  
看到告白的字样，克拉克突然心虚了起来。但是，婚礼？  
【你是真的想跟我结婚吗？联盟的事怎么办？】  
【我们都搞在一起这么久了，谁也没说什么，他们又有什么资格？】  
【这个世界真奇怪】  
【确实如此，但我喜欢这个世界】  
难以抑制脸上出现的那个又大又傻的笑容，克拉克忍不住想转过身去，扯开布鲁斯的飞机跟他来一顿热吻——哦，在色情影片里，这种时候一定是有性爱场景的……可惜现实不太支持。就在他胡思乱想的时候，手机又震动了一次。  
【我喜欢它——因为这个世界里，我们在一起】  
超人，克拉克，肩上担负着无数重任，生活里充满了突发状况和难以解决的障碍，他终于开怀大笑，并转过身，在透明的屏障上，肉眼看去正好是蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯嘴唇的位置，无声又愚蠢地落下一个吻。  
他抬起头来，透过自己的唇印看到漆黑的，威严的，戴着呼吸器的蝙蝠侠，举起两只装备了无数武器的黑漆漆的手，对他比了一个心。

※

‘亲爱的克拉克，爸爸妈妈都非常为你开心，真的，爸爸高兴得哭了，我安慰了他好半天。但，我只是说，下次你再有什么大动作，我们真心希望能够亲耳听到你告诉我们——而不是在新闻上看到。月亮这个主意真的有点太招摇了，克拉克，我们是本分人。但是再说一次，我们是真的为你感到高兴，爱你的，爸爸妈妈。  
‘又及，感恩节你必须带布鲁斯回来吃饭。不然我就要揍你的屁股了，我是说真的。’

 

END

 

Bonus:  
克拉克.超人.肯特，一个兢兢业业的超级英雄兼专栏作者，突然被告知自己的团队破产了。  
他终于意识到：蝙蝠侠，绿箭侠这种土豪，全都在‘敌对’组织。留给他的路只有两条：  
一. 和成员们一起成为偶像赚钱  
二. 和蝙蝠侠重新合并成正联

睿智的克拉克放下通讯器，和被自己骑着的布鲁斯讨论起了商业并购等严肃的事项。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢观看！  
> 如果我说这个世界灵感是由不义触发的会不会被打【秒答：会  
> 大概是处于一种，缺什么就补什么的心情吧，写下这个故事或许是想要论证，一个世界可以没有逻辑，没有智商，充满OOC，充满神兽，到处都是强行无解的矛盾……但是有爱，很多爱，很多爱，就能有甜蜜的结局。  
> 当然也要有肉【喂  
> 总之，谢谢你的观看，让我们下次再见❤


	15. 【蝙超/BS】Kryptonian Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿卡姆骑士衍生文  
> 氪星之子努力治愈伤痕累累的蝙蝠

“你无法想象，这对我而言有多么重要。”卡尔轻声细语，仿佛面对着什么易碎脆弱的东西，他的手臂环住布鲁斯，一个亲密而保护的姿态。“你愿意来找我求助，我真的很高兴。”  
布鲁斯，被迫从肩上卸下了哥谭，又深知在地球的科技水平下，自己体内的小丑血液无法根除——所以向同为英雄，值得信任的超人求助，成为了他符合逻辑的选择。而这种举动，也可被理解为向恋人寻求帮助，听上去天经地义得有如自我催眠一般……实在是非常新颖的体验，他还以为会更难接受呢。  
“我已经不是蝙蝠侠了。”他靠在卡尔——超人——克拉克坚实的胸口上，“蝙蝠侠死去了。”  
他的敌人抹杀了蝙蝠的恐怖和震慑，而他亲手烧毁了蝙蝠的秘密和弱点，留下的只是一些附着于布鲁斯.韦恩的碎片罢了。  
“胡说，”克拉克蹭过来，在他皱着的眉间落下一吻，“他就在我怀里，不是吗？”

 

Kryptonian Treatment

 

“在你的治疗开始之前，我们应该一起吃顿晚饭。让我为你做点什么吧。”  
克拉克提议道，堡垒的智能管家殷勤飘过来，用氪星语流利报出一长串名字。  
“别逼我吃上次那种奇怪的水果就好。”  
“多么不知感恩！”主人故作姿态地推开他，故意背对着宾客在屏幕上选起了食材——毕竟氪星之子拥有绝对零度的冷库，还有一整个星际植物园，以及大自然丰富的动物储备……见鬼，孤独堡垒真是个好地方。  
“如果你真有那么多要求，来帮我挑选怎么样。”  
布鲁斯闻言勉强挪动了一下，他从背后环住克拉克，把下巴搁在他宽阔的肩膀上。这感觉真的……很不坏。  
“什么都可以。”他迟疑了一下，放低声音，“有你在就好。”  
克拉克在他手背上安抚而克制地轻轻拍了拍。  
作为一名雄性氪星人，克拉克似乎被地球的一部分男性传染了敷衍的毛病。为你做饭？意思是在面板上输入几个指令，把一切活路丢给机械，然后飘然离去。如果布鲁斯足够坚持，克拉克大概会用热视线煎两个蛋搪塞他。要不是克拉克已经无迹可寻，布鲁斯大概还会抱怨几句，退而求其次，他把机器人摆好的餐具拨乱，然后兴致勃勃地看着它再收拾一次。又一次。  
话说回来，抛开克拉克播放的轻音乐不谈，这地方安静得有点反常。  
克拉克应该是养着一只狗的。氪星生物，和布鲁斯不怎么对盘，所以它是被送到堪萨斯去了……为了给患者制造良好的疗养环境。真是细腻的思维啊，布鲁斯心不在焉地想着，百无聊赖和机械手臂争夺起一只汤匙，直到对方的力道突然加重，汤匙在空中划过一道利落的抛物线下坠，落进氪星人张开的手心里。  
“如果孤堡的系统突然转而反对我，那一定都是你的错。”

他略显嗔怒地瞄着布鲁斯，蓝色双眼旁散落几缕打着卷的黑发，它们被一顶样式简洁的头冠压在下面。克拉克穿着一件……类似于长袍的红色民族服装，高领，两侧从肩部开叉，前胸后背两块长长的和披风质地相似的织物垂坠感十足，完全凸显出了其中穿着黑色紧身连体衣的躯体线条。  
这副模样竟然同时溢满了难以形容的庄重和情色。  
“欢迎来到孤堡，布鲁斯，”克拉克用氪星语致辞，又顺畅切回他的第二母语，“这可是我能找到最正式的衣服了，你觉得怎么样？不会怠慢你吧？”  
里面那件。其实有点多余。  
但布鲁斯成功地把这句台词保留到了他们都酒足饭饱，完全消食之后。总之，他们成功地——愉快地——就着一张长桌和少许水果，把氪星礼服和其他的一些东西，都开发出了全新的用途。  
那种愉快和放松一直持续到布鲁斯躺进了治疗舱，他的主治医生——仍然是全裸的，只剩一半的长袍草草裹在身体上¬——最后一次检查完所有流程，才俯下身吻了吻他嘴唇上尚未褪去的热度。  
“今晚我会在这里陪着你，”克拉克的声音在透明舱门关闭之后，变得遥远而难以辨认，“睡吧。”  
他闭上眼睛，光线被阻隔，却仍然带来模糊的亮度，是黑暗的……却并不完全黑暗，一切朦胧而令人生畏的不可视之物藏匿在他目力所不能及的地方。不管他如何地努力了，挣扎了，它们也仍然存在。  
他的心跳稳健而沉重地跳动着，最后，连那节奏也似乎远去了。

※

“早上好，布鲁斯。你的治疗进行得很顺利，不用担心，我去上班了。早饭在桌上，有什么需要的东西请一定要告诉我。”  
克拉克的声音在他走出医疗舱，光脚站上地面时，清晰地回荡在整个大厅之中。带来这段留言的机械管家同样端来了早饭。  
“你可以在地图上看到堡垒对你开放的所有区域，我保证那些不能进去的房间里也没什么蓝胡子的秘密，只是我曾经弄丢了一两只非常难搞的外星生物……总之在我想到办法之前门还是关着比较好……唉……”  
布鲁斯被一口橙汁和这个消息呛得大声咳嗽。他瞪着地图，下定决心不要被卷进任何恐怖片剧情之中。哪怕，他此刻不太清醒的大脑正涌动一股跃跃欲试的荒唐念头。因为氪星技术也有局限性，他的疗程仍带有不少副作用，有趣的是，他并不像以往疗伤时那般头晕或者虚弱，反而精力旺盛，躁动不安，注意力严重的无法集中。他需要做些什么来让自己冷静下来。  
医疗终端用女声同他平和交流，询问他的感受，并时不时温言软语加以鼓励和安慰。布鲁斯也像个配合的病人一样，有问必答，最后，他主动咨询自己的治疗期可有什么禁止事项。  
出乎意料，终端似乎在鼓励他去冒险：治疗加快了他的新陈代谢，而借助运动把这些多余的精力宣泄掉并不是什么坏事。  
所以在规划好路线之后，布鲁斯在空荡荡的堡垒之中，开始了晨跑。自从披上斗篷，或许这是第一次的，他不需要去在意哥谭现在是几点钟，寒冷的黑夜是否已经过去，空气中传来的杂音是枪声还是汽车回火……那些和他原本也并无关系的人民是存活，还是已经死去。  
脚步声在堡垒完美的白色墙壁间回响着，回响着。  
直到他停下来，喘着气，用毛巾拭去汗水，某种嗡嗡的声音仍然在继续。并不是幻觉。他低下头，看到一个圆圆的清洁机器人正沿着他跑过的地面一路工作，擦净他洒落的汗水。  
这可真的有点冒犯人了，小机器。  
“你知道，这样很不礼貌。”布鲁斯颇有些受伤地蹲下来告诉它，“我是人类，人类流汗是天经地义的。”  
扫地机嗡嗡工作，并不理会他。

※

他是被人唤醒的。  
大概是早晨消耗体力过度，午饭后，布鲁斯难以抵抗地被睡意捕获，无知无觉度过了好几个小时。以至于他睁开眼睛时，已经是深夜……嗯？  
挡在眼前的黑暗不是夜色，而是一双暖和的大手。是克拉克。  
“我把稿子带回家然后早退了，”男朋友捂着他的眼睛宣布，“收到你的体检报告之后，我还是很担心。医疗系统从来没有治疗过人类，而氪星和地球文化差异很大，我认为它并不能诊断出你情绪上的低落，所以我决定，在疗程结束之前，尽我所能地让你高兴一点。”  
布鲁斯突然有些说不出话来。  
“……我没有低落。”  
“是啦，你只是在做你自己，阴郁大蝙蝠。”仍然不肯放开手，克拉克又轻又快地在他下唇上啄了一口，“我按照自己的方式安排了一下，你要是能喜欢就好了——”  
眼前的遮蔽移开了，出现一副……难以形容的美妙景色。

拥有完美身材的氪星人，把自己塞进了一套合身得不可思议的……兔女郎装扮。白色绒绒的耳朵，有一只非常专业地耷拉了下来，黑色小领结，白色袖口，漆黑的塑身衣紧紧箍着克拉克被衬托得细长有力的腰，两条长腿——没穿网眼袜，但极为敬业地去掉了体毛。最抢眼的胸部和屁股把少得可怜的布料塞得满满当当，裸露出的部分仍然白皙又饱满……真是……好大的一只兔子啊。  
情不自禁开始揉捏起白色兔尾巴的布鲁斯，诚实说出了自己的所思所想：“总觉得有你在，我可以高枕无忧地度过饥荒了。”  
误以为自己正被嘲笑的克拉克愤怒地推倒了他。  
“不过你到底是从哪里搞到了这么一身……”  
“……阿姆斯特丹真的什么都有……”克拉克突然在握着小布鲁斯的情况下扭捏了起来，“店主竟然还跟我说留个电话就打半折……”  
布鲁斯抗议地拍了拍他的屁股。  
“——然后我告诉他我有男朋友了！见鬼，这东西不脱下来我们是没法好好……”  
从善如流帮他拉开背部拉链，布鲁斯惋惜地又捏了一次兔尾巴：“至少要把耳朵留下来，亲爱的。”  
哦。克拉克突然有些狡黠地跟他咬起了耳朵，你介意我用一下超级速度吗？  
得到应允之后，骑在他身上的兔男郎闪动了一下，变得光溜溜地——抖动着一对耳朵，然后——布鲁斯突然被某处温暖湿润得早有预谋的神秘场所给吞了进去。  
克拉克满足地叹息了一声，开始骑在他身上律动。

“哦……”  
灵感突然闪现，布鲁斯诚实地，一边揉捏手里的两块臀肉，一边说出了自己的所思所想：“糟糕……我掉进兔子洞里了。”

※

“如果我们要制定一个情侣法则，现在我就可以提出一条。”  
克拉克余怒未消地面朝布鲁斯，扯着一只现下装备在布鲁斯头顶上的兔耳朵泄愤，而快意微醺的当事人并不打算阻止他。  
“永远也别在床上引用童话故事？”  
“……迪士尼也不行。”  
“呵，请原谅，我的小镇男孩……”他压低声音，逼近克拉克，像要发起攻击一般直视着对方略略瞪大，溢出兴奋的双眼，“我不玩……浪漫那一套，我的口味也非常单一……”

唔。  
被拖曳着重新纠缠在一起，布鲁斯掰开克拉克缠在他腰上的腿，让它们妥善地被放置在自己肩膀上，才拉近两人身体的距离……它们最大限度地往上弯折，把氪星人的整个躯干绷成一种近乎邪恶的角度，让这具神殿的朝拜者可以……为所欲为。  
看来引用下流台词的效果还不坏。

……虽然副作用很大，他竟然是被克拉克扶着离开浴缸，昏昏沉沉地躺进了医疗舱。  
许是纵欲过度（在医疗系统的容许范围之内）积累了大量疲劳的缘故，他的视线有些模糊，以至于注视着自己的那张脸看上去非常忧伤。  
“你确定不需要我留下来吗？”  
“回大都会去吧，小记者。”在睡意笼罩之前，布鲁斯告诉他，“如果你因为我丢了工作——”  
“不会的，”克拉克打断他，照例让一个纯洁的晚安吻落在他眼睑上，“晚安，亲爱的。”

※

映入眼帘的是一截干枯的手臂。  
它的皮肤上布满了衰老的斑点和纹路，有如旱季暴露在烈日下的河床，曾经粗壮有力的骨骼萎缩了，勉强被单薄肌群和可怜的一层皮肤保护着。那些因人体其他部位塌陷而凸显得尤其明显的血管里插满了针头，不断输入维系生命的各种液体和养分。  
克拉克。  
他听到一个微弱而沙哑的声音在呼唤，这样小的声音，却唤出了世上最强大而美丽的存在。一个笼罩在光芒中的影子飘然而至，带着热度和眷恋靠近了他，仍然年轻无瑕的十指在他枯槁的手掌上收拢了。  
布鲁斯。  
他的半神同样呼唤着，醇厚的声线满溢出悲哀，那悲哀一滴滴落在他的手背上，那触感竟然比近在咫尺的嗓音还要清晰……是的，衰老必然将他的耳朵给封闭了，以至于他听不见恋人在说些什么，眼睛也逐渐失去了功用，以至于眼前人影慢慢，慢慢地融进了黑暗。  
你做得够多了。  
比爱语还要甜蜜的嗓音，从高远的天顶上降下来了。  
睡吧。  
那声音劝诱着。  
睡吧。  
……不，还不够。  
他的身体完全出于意志而非本能地，像垂死之鱼一般丑陋地挣扎了起来。  
我还没有……我还没能拯救他们……  
人声和机械的噪音突然变得清晰，疼痛，剧烈的疼痛和不甘在他的脑髓深处炸裂，它们叫嚣着一路往下，撕扯开肉体，暴露出他的心脏，而它开始在寒冷的空气中拼命鼓动。  
……我甚至……没能拯救我自己——

布鲁斯.韦恩睁开了眼睛。  
映入眼帘的是一截结实而伤痕累累的手臂——没有多余的针头和管线，全然健康的，属于他的一部分肢体。几乎是悄无声息地，氪星技术在他头顶升起了舱室透明的拱门，他坐了起来。  
“早安。”一个故意显得公事公办的声音问候道。他侧过头去，原本打算询问克拉克为何不去上班的词句被眼前的男人给硬生生堵在了嘴里。  
他的氪星男友敞穿着白大褂，胸前口袋甚至专业地卡上了一张写着“Kent”的医生铭牌，在白大褂里面，克拉克穿着一件毫无疑问是女式的淡蓝色大开领衬衫，健美的体格几乎把每一道雪纺褶皱都撑开了，实在是很难显得端庄。他在下身搭配了一条像模像样的黑色短裙，同样塞得满满的，长长的两条腿裹着深棕色丝袜……除去性别倒错的部分，实在是一位非常教科书打扮的女医生。  
哦。克拉克还换上了一副骚包到不行的无框眼镜，几乎没得到遮掩的蓝色双眸正灼灼发亮地盯着他不放。  
这对他的晨勃无疑是很有帮助的。  
“……你不用去上班吗。”  
“咳！咳，您在说什么呀韦恩先生，我就是您的主治医生。”克拉克一本正经地向他示意了餐桌，“请在吃早饭的时候顺便回答我几个问题好吗？”  
布鲁斯没多少选择（真的吗），只能配合克拉克演这一出拙劣的三级片，他随便回答了几个无关紧要的问题（“您睡得好吗？有没有哪里痛呢？要太阳蛋还是全熟？”），把最后一口水果丢进嘴里，心不在焉地吞了下去。在克拉克用更多情景剧来烦他之前，布鲁斯决定主动出击，他离开了餐桌，在克拉克布置得非常有意境的，拥有一套长沙发和两个扶手椅的诊疗室布景里坐了下来，就坐在占据了一张扶手椅的克拉克对面。他问道：“我可以提问吗，医生？”  
“当然可以。”  
“那么，你的内衣是什么颜色？”  
克拉克就算是竭尽全力也没能装出一副被冒犯的样子，只好用手里的文件夹遮住了脸：“您怎么能问这种问题呢……”  
“或许你不介意我猜一下？”他伸长手臂，抓着扶手把转椅拖向自己，故意制造出一个颠簸，令顺水推舟的肯特医生跌进自己怀里，“我猜是红色？不对，蓝色？”  
“您可真讨厌。”被一身行头束手束脚，又不肯乖乖坐在病人腿上的肯特医生象征性地挣扎了两下，便被见机行事的布鲁斯放倒在了长沙发上——真是了不起的家具，承受了如此的重担却连一点响声都没有，空气中一时只剩下两人清晰的喘息。  
克拉克的领口在拉扯中开得更大了，露出一痕漆黑的蕾丝……妆点在比平日还要鼓胀而坚挺的胸口上。所以氪星人确实穿着内衣，恐怕还是有塑身作用的，这可真是……异乎寻常的努力。为了不辜负他，布鲁斯当机立断地撕开了他的衬衣，和短裙。  
肯特医生的表情真是千金不换。  
可真正吸引布鲁斯的不是裹在腿袜里那两条长长的，光滑的腿，不是大腿根部毫无维系作用的蕾丝吊袜带，甚至也不是勉强遮挡住克拉克私处的三角内裤……他紧紧盯着克拉克因为急促呼吸上下起伏，被胸衣生生挤成两个半球形的胸肌……双峰的正中间，看上去马上就要崩裂的漆黑蕾丝上，妆点着一只小小的，银色的蝙蝠。  
“……我很喜欢它。”  
布鲁斯喃喃着，用嘴唇轻轻地摩挲它，鼻尖埋进克拉克胸口那片幽深的阴影，深吸了一口气……这种感觉很好，好得让他充满怀疑。  
但是克拉克在抚摸他了，灵巧的手指探进他的头发，探进他慢慢放松的颈窝，探索他弓起的脊梁，温柔地爱抚他，把所有阴郁的思绪抚平，也加热了他们正相互磨蹭的性器。他故意晃动胯骨，双手戏弄着克拉克腿根处最为细腻的皮肤，让恋人的双腿出于焦渴分得更开……那一块可怜的布料已经被氪星阴茎完全顶了起来，布鲁斯干脆一把将它扯下，随意扔在地上。  
噢，布鲁斯。  
冒牌的医生克拉克.肯特，他完全丢弃了自己的白大褂和破碎衣衫，浑身上下只剩胸衣，吊袜带和配套长袜，以及一个非常兴致高涨的病人。  
这一次，布鲁斯的乐趣没有被剥夺，他在拿到润滑剂之后迅速剥掉了自己身上仅有的一条拳击短裤，他把它随手丢在地上，重新投入这出香艳的布景——周身仿佛泛着光晕的克拉克躺在沙发上，急切地将他拥入怀中，他们唇舌交织着，布鲁斯温暖滑腻的手指慢慢抚慰他身下的男人，他们吻着，舔着，纠缠在一起，直到克拉克渴求而急切地为他敞开。  
我的爱人……亲爱的……  
在这孤堡中度过的时间被赋予了疗养的定义，实质上与蜜月也没有什么区别，这几日温存让他们的身体比平日里还要契合，于是布鲁斯深吸了一口气，任凭自己比之前还要急切地挺入，而克拉克充满欢愉地呻吟着，接纳了他。在他们的关系中，克拉克永远是积极而明快的那一个，但此刻他完全沉溺在情欲之中，带着红晕和热度，柔顺地瘫软在布鲁斯身下，随着恋人的律动愈发急切，他的最后一丝力量仿佛也散去了，嘴唇无力地从布鲁斯口中滑落，轻而软地呢喃着爱语，他俊美的头颅垂下了。  
一阵钝痛尖锐地刺进布鲁斯的心脏，他情不自禁地呼喊起克拉克的名字，双手握紧眼前无力的肩膀，猛烈摇晃——如果这具形体就这样溃散，把布鲁斯一个人留在原地，那也不过是他命运中平凡无奇的一景——但是克拉克迅速而惊愕地睁开了眼睛，先于关切的言语，他的嘴唇里泄出一丝惊叫——就这样，他在布鲁斯疯狂的举动中高潮了，潮热的内壁一瞬间收紧，轻而易举地榨出了布鲁斯体内的惶恐，和欲望。  
他们长久而沉默地相拥。  
“对不起，都是我不好，我不该……”克拉克胡乱地道着歉，将布鲁斯搂得那样紧，“我明知道你的状况不太稳定，还这么任性……”  
“……不，早在你问我‘睡得好吗？’的时候，我就该告诉你。”布鲁斯疲惫安然地枕在克拉克胸口上，手指轻轻拨弄那只小蝙蝠，“我做了个噩梦……再也没回到哥谭，在孤堡里慢慢变老，最后就——”他做了个匆匆截断的手势，并假装克拉克脸上一闪而过的哀伤并不存在。  
而你还是那么年轻，那么美。  
布鲁斯仍然将这句话埋藏在了自己心底——这个问题，就留给岁月去解决吧。  
在沉默中，克拉克开始慢慢地，用指尖描摹他的轮廓。  
“……在你离开后，我去过几次哥谭。你的孩子们做得很棒。”  
“孩子们。”  
“是的……他们都很好。我绝不是出于安慰才这么说，布鲁斯。”超人那庄重而公正的神情浮现在克拉克的脸上，他几乎是严肃地，注视着布鲁斯的眼睛，“人们总是说我带来了希望，但希望是深藏在他们内心深处的火焰，我只不过是让火光更加旺盛……而你，让哥谭的希望从未熄灭。”  
我的城市。  
我的哥谭。  
“……我曾经认为，人是可以没有希望的，”他用手遮住了自己的眼睛，那阴影必然像是面罩一样投下来，保护着他此刻的脆弱，“我们只需要有脊梁，有牙齿，就可以在黑暗中爬行，可以生存下来……但是，希望是多么好啊。”  
比捉住一只蝴蝶还要温和地，他握住了克拉克停在脸颊上的手，让自己在这瞬间沉湎于肌肤的温暖之中。  
多么好啊。  
“嗯……那么，”那双蓝眼离得这样近，克拉克长长的睫毛在他指尖羞怯地扇动，“你现在想要洗澡还是？”哦，这倒提醒了布鲁斯，于是这位鼎鼎有名的浪子伸出右手，在克拉克的背上摸索了几下。  
“你在干什——哦！”  
伴着惊呼声，氪星人毫无疑问出自量身定做的胸衣被粗暴地拽了下来，饱受禁锢，终于得到解放的两个半球在布鲁斯面前活泼地弹跳了一下，让他毫不犹豫地扑了上去，顺带重重地将克拉克，压在了身下。  
这一次，沙发不堪重负地响了起来。

※

“闭上眼睛。”  
你要把我惯坏了，甚至不算是抗议，布鲁斯含糊地嘟囔，阖上双眼——他几乎是漂浮着躺在浴缸里，享受热水和泡沫，以及克拉克在他头发上鼓捣出的温柔抚弄。  
“要知道，普通亿万富翁绝对享受不到超人的服务。”  
“是啊，我真该收你点钱。”  
克拉克掐了一把他的耳朵，把一块温柔的毛巾敷在布鲁斯脸上，又搓揉了几下他光溜溜的下巴：“下次再帮你刮胡子好了。”  
“你这么确定我愿意把最脆弱的部分暴露给你？”  
“啊……我以为我已经充分了解过你——”眼帘上模糊的光斑被充满威胁的阴影全然覆盖，而威胁本身无疑正笼罩在他身体上，一只手不怀好意地伸进泡沫之中，“——脆弱的部分了。”  
拜托了，亲爱的，就算是我也是有极限的。布鲁斯情真意切地用双手逮住了恋人毫不客气的那只。  
我当然只是在开玩笑了，蜜糖。克拉克咯咯笑着抠了抠他的手心，在他的下巴上响亮地啾了一下。  
“但我确实想对你提出一些要求，布鲁斯。下次如果又做了噩梦，告诉我好吗？别瞒着我，别让我担心。”  
“……那只是梦。”  
克拉克细致地把他湿漉漉的头发全部往后拨弄过去，用毛巾盖住了它们。  
“小丑很可能还存在于你的体内。梦境或是幻觉，别让他有机可乘。”  
是小丑吗？又或是蝙蝠侠呢？  
噩梦，愤怒，仇恨，恶意，贪婪……恐惧，那本来就是我的一部分。  
一些念头在布鲁斯脑袋里转动，一定是他的眼睛泄露了什么，克拉克才会突然把他的整个脑袋都紧紧按在自己怀里，就跟在危险面前把幼鸟塞到肚子下面的帝企鹅一样笨拙而有效。  
“别苛责自己，布鲁斯。你是我见过的英雄之中最棒的一个。”超人赞扬了他，克拉克又若无其事地开始帮他擦干头发，“当然，超人还是要比你棒一点。”  
蝙蝠侠宽容地没有反驳。

※

他的面前投影着一些非常眼熟的水墨画。  
“请描述您所看到的东西。”人工智能公事公办，温言软语地要求道。  
“蝴蝶，云，两个人在跳舞，”布鲁斯心不在焉地咬下一块卷饼，“我做过罗夏测试，堡垒，不过我很好奇你怎么知道这个？”  
“学无止境，先生。”  
“太好了，一定要答应我别随便看电影，尤其不要看终结者好吗？”  
“都听您的，先生，这次测验终止。希望下次能用新的办法帮助您。”  
这机器几乎就和它的主人一样好，虽然两者都该被划入外星威胁的范畴。布鲁斯全然放松地瘫在悬浮椅上，舔了舔自己指尖沾染的酱汁。他没去留意一两颗玉米粒掉在了地上，却被闻风而来的扫地机吸引了注意力。这台机器无疑就是跟着自己晨跑那一台，因为克拉克在听了布鲁斯抱怨之后笑了半个小时，修改了它的运行模式，还在它的头顶上贴了个胖乎乎的蝙蝠贴纸。真是坏心眼。  
“又是你。”  
机器人自顾自勤恳工作，并不理会他。  
计上心来，百无聊赖的孤堡访客，从盘子里捡起一颗豌豆，丢了出去——扫地机停顿了几秒钟，立刻追了上去。真像只忠心耿耿的矮脚狗。  
于是布鲁斯兴致勃勃地丢出了第二颗，第三颗。这件事的有趣程度真是……难以用语言表达。他看着小机器人满地乱跑，十分遗憾手边已经不剩什么可以丢的东西——  
“好啊，你又在欺负我的员工。”  
站在客房门廊处的，穿着老土西装戴着黑框眼镜的克拉克，不知道为何竟让他感到一阵亲切。如此说来距离好情人老老实实穿着——裤子的场合也过去一段时间了，布鲁斯真有点想念这身暴殄天物的打扮和克拉克带来的大都会尘嚣。  
“欢迎回来，亲爱的，”布鲁斯打趣道，扮演他的懒惰家庭主妇形象，“工作怎么样？心情好吗？今天没有余兴节目吗？”  
“什么——哦，我忘了，今天发生了两起连环车祸，三次抢劫，而且还是我的截稿日。”克拉克摘下眼镜，难掩疲惫地捏了捏鼻梁，“最可怕的是佩里——他暴躁得就差没派我去追踪蝙蝠侠，写不出采访就炒我鱿鱼了。”  
“我可真不知道你该怎么办呢。”布鲁斯情真意切地陪他一起发愁，拿起桌上的水果啃了一口。见鬼，又是那种他连名字都叫不出来的氪星作物，味道甜得像一百个克拉克的总和，需要极大的意志力才能咽下去。  
“还好明天我就该休息了。”洋溢着小市民的快乐，克拉克高高兴兴地同他共进晚餐，“今晚我们轻松点怎么样，看个电影——啊，我有个好主意。”  
好主意在餐后散步结束之后正式揭晓：克拉克兴致勃勃地从仓库里扛出了一盒……飞行棋。  
“盒子里装的是游戏道具，”克拉克把他拉到一台巨大的桌式终端前坐下，“亚洲几个年轻人塞给我的，说是他们工作室的纪念品，市面上买不到。”他把游戏货币和骰子分给布鲁斯，这些“钱”除了大小同美元等比，手感还不错之外，和小孩子的玩意儿根本没啥区别。克拉克在终端上鼓捣了几下，某种程序启动了，一座繁荣的城市在平面上立体成像，看上去非常逼真，天空中挂着一个圆圆的太阳，时不时还有群鸟飞过。  
“我把他们送的游戏软件拿给孤堡加工了一下，就可以这么玩啦。”克拉克高高兴兴地召唤了自己的游戏角色。见鬼，竟然是个乐高蝙蝠侠，一个乐高超人毫无悬念地出现在了布鲁斯面前，朝他挥了挥短短的手臂。  
“……克拉克，其实你很闲对吧。”  
“……我开局啦！”

关于布鲁斯.韦恩的误解有很多种，比如这一条：他的钱全是别人挣来的。  
“事实上，我是一位很不错的企业家，运气也很不错。”即使在游戏中也跻身亿万富翁之列的男人叹了口气，从竞争对手颤抖的手里拿走了最后一张钞票——同时，他的乐高超人从闷闷不乐的乐高蝙蝠侠手里抢走了地契，趾高气扬地飞到了地标建筑（原型大概是帝国大厦）顶上，这座大楼立刻和布鲁斯名下的其他战利品一起变成了非常阴暗非常蝙蝠侠的——黑色。  
克拉克已经身无分文，只剩一栋小楼房了——那恰好是所报社，乐高超人正虎视眈眈地绕着屋顶一圈圈地飞，顺便躲开乐高蝙蝠侠朝它丢过去的飞镖。  
这个游戏真是附带了一大堆多余的功能。  
仿佛骰子上寄宿着恶魔一样，克拉克心惊胆战地轻轻把它丢了出去……然后输掉了自己最后一点产业。  
“——不！你不能抢走星球日报（哈，连名字都取好了）！我可以给你钱！”  
克拉克.完全破产.肯特悲痛而徒劳地用手护着投影，看上去可怜得铁石心肠的人都会动容。但是你又能给我什么呢？布鲁斯冷酷地打量他，目光慢慢变为若有所思。  
“嗯，那就按老办法来吧，”资本家抽出了一张钞票，“脱一件衣服，我给你一千万。”  
克拉克肉眼可见地变成了一座石雕。  
“怎么，嫌少吗？那么，我出两千万买你的涤纶西装外套如何。”  
“……是羊毛的。”  
“那就三千万，你自己看着办吧。”

就这样，凝聚着社会阴暗面的几回合过去之后，克拉克的报社和玩具人仍然屹立在原地。  
虽然钱已经输光了，连同所有的衣服一起。  
自暴自弃的竞争对手选择对房地产大亨投怀送抱，他们度过了一个极端堕落，纸醉金迷的夜晚。

※

在睁开眼之前便有所察觉的，与众不同的清晨，布鲁斯醒来了。  
他在医疗仪器里入睡，却在床上恢复了意识。一束阳光穿过外星水晶，将空旷的卧室照亮，把一丝轻微的悸动注射进他残余的睡意——为他做了这一切的人并不在身边，微微有些凹陷的被窝里还残留着体温。  
“我昨晚并没有做梦，”他在饭桌上向堡垒提问，“这件事之前没有发生过。是药物的原因吗？”  
“主人在您的疗程结束之后，帮助您进行了转移。”女声回答，“您的指标一切正常，请不必担心。”  
“我不是在抱怨——等等，我的疗程结束了？”  
“是的，您可以随时离开。”  
“你是在赶我走吗？”布鲁斯忍俊不禁道。  
“只是提出一种可能性，我和我的主人都非常乐意您继续停留。”氪星科技明显已经适应了他的说话模式，回答得滴水不漏——但它是对的。  
不管是蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯.韦恩都不该永远这样躲藏在超人或是克拉克.肯特的温柔乡里。这是极端不负责任的，对……所有的一切而言。布鲁斯思考着，即使没有光源打在他英俊的脸上，那里也盘踞起了一层淡淡的阴影，就像他每一天，每一个小时，每分每秒都会做的那样，他思考着，无穷的问题和解答……  
“主人希望您能帮助他一同捕鱼。”  
“——什么？”

氪星人为他准备的装备是一件连身衣，轻巧又暖和。  
如果它不是长着毫无必要的长长白色绒毛和一对熊耳朵就好了。手心和脚底部分做的防滑和肉垫也没有什么两样，这真的不是恶趣味吗。  
仿佛一只人立北极熊的哥谭首富，久违地走出了堡垒，相对于极圈而言非常平静的天空下，氪星工程车载着他一路疾行，瞬间便抵达了结着厚重冰层的海面。  
除了在冰天雪地里一丝不挂，和普通渔民并没有区别的克拉克趴在冰洞边缘上，向布鲁斯招了招手。  
“我昨天就监测到了一支鱼群在往这个方向前进，”一本正经地讲解着，克拉克开始缓慢地下沉，“它们马上就到了，准备好哦布鲁斯。”  
准备什么？  
甚至还没来得及提问，布鲁斯的眼前便闪现出一道快速逼近的残影，他的运动神经瞬间做出了应对，挥动着他的手——熊掌——把那条肥美鲜活的鲑鱼一掌拍到了雪地上。  
鲑鱼挣扎了几下便结成了冰。  
而氪星人笑容满面地放下了手中的终端。  
“真是张棒极了的照片，亲爱的，”他在熊的怒视下泰然自若地鼓捣着那东西，“我相信阿尔弗雷德会喜欢的。”  
“阿尔弗雷德会更喜欢你赏光吃个便饭，”布鲁斯若无其事地拉下了口罩，呼出一口清爽的白气，“和我一起。”  
克拉克转向他，瞪大了眼睛，嘴唇微微张开，像是要说一声：哦。

哦，你要走了。哦，你恢复了，但会不会太性急了一些。哦，你这么固执，我并不会徒劳阻止你。

最终他什么也没说，只是把满脸的柔和表情埋进了长长的绒毛里，心满意足地蹭了蹭。  
“我一直在想，你有没有兴趣和我以及其他英雄联合起来，我们可以组成一个联盟，之类的。”  
“如果你们答应不贸然插手哥谭的话。”  
“哈！我也不会放任一只黑漆漆的蝙蝠在大都会飞来飞去！”  
“那么，让我们祈祷你来求我帮忙的那一天永远也不会到来，”明知道氪星人一点都不冷，甚至暖烘烘的，布鲁斯还是用绒毛把他裹得更紧了一点，“……我爱你。”  
“真好，”克拉克把鼻尖贴在他额头上，暖洋洋地叹着气，“如果你跟我道谢，我大概会生气到一个人吃完这些鲑鱼……嗯，布鲁斯……  
“这件衣服其实是有裤链的，你想不想……”增添了几分旖旎气息的呼气声逐渐逼近了布鲁斯的嘴唇，“我保证你身体的任何一部分都不会受冻……”  
布鲁斯诚实地思考了几秒钟，才回答克拉克：  
“作为一头北极熊，我确实不介意被卫星拍到我正在干一个男人。”

 

END

 

提着熊和鱼飞回堡垒的超人突然意识到：这周围都有屏障，卫星拍得到个啥啊！  
又被骗了！生气！

Ps 两人玩的游戏原型是大富翁，真好玩啊，大富翁……


	16. 【蝙超/BS】Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一把BVS刀
> 
> 最近丧得要命，官方冷酷至极，想想哼超死亡一周年也快了，哭着报社

唐纳德的晚饭刚吃到一半。  
两个人高马大的保安，他被他们粗暴得毫无必要地抓着手肘，从扫把间里拖出去。带着咬痕的面包和生菜摔在地上，沾着酱汁那一面刚好着地。晦气。  
他被带进套房的时候，自知失职的酒店领班正满头大汗，围着沙发上的豪客团团转，极尽阿谀奉承：“……您真是料事如神，韦恩先生。这小子不知道是怎么溜进来……”  
当然是你手下放我进来的，先生。狗仔悻悻然地揉着胳膊，乖乖把脖子上的相机上交，经由领班装模作样地检查一番，才递给此间的大人物。他趁着韦恩拿过相机，偷偷打量这位哥谭首富，和传闻中自暴自弃的模样并不相同，仍然是一副白瞎了那张俊脸的疲懒神色，健身房里花钱砸出来的肌肉也都在原位，完全不像是在吸/毒，酗酒，情伤未愈……见鬼，他这次白跑了一趟。  
“这里面没什么东西，你要去拿那一台，”韦恩突然抬起头，棕色眼珠里闪过一丝戏谑，“在他的袜子里面。”  
好啊。这次连老本都赔进去了。  
他认命又恭顺地掏出微单，递给满脸嫌恶的领班，盯着他对自己的宝贝又是喷酒精又是喷香薰，内心一阵阵抽痛。里面可全都是好东西。不会值钱到让他横死街头，也不会烂俗到无人问津。有的照片现在就能卖出个不错的价钱，有的甚至还能升值，只要时机合适……  
布鲁斯.韦恩兴致盎然地研究着他的战利品，眉毛时不时向上扬起，嘴角溢出一丝好整以暇的笑意，一副见惯了风浪的气定神闲……当然啦，对哥谭宝贝来说这点——  
“你们，出去一下。”韦恩的声音响了起来，出乎意料的冷硬而坚实，让唐纳德浑身一凛。他情不自禁地往后退了一步，又被保安推回原位。  
“……我要和这位年轻的先生谈谈。”

※

“拜托请别伤害我。”唐纳德恳求道。  
“你为什么怎么害怕？我是个正经生意人。”  
布鲁斯伸开自己的腿，直起腰靠在沙发背上，他知道自己有多高大，会对眼前的年轻人造成什么样的威吓，所以故意把声音又压低了一些。恐惧总是很实用的，他不介意再加一点料。  
“啊，嗯，但您背后有蝙蝠侠！我可不想惹他生气，”年轻人瑟瑟发抖，不似作伪地对他窃窃私语，“蝙蝠他……真的很可怕！而且他连超人都敢杀——”  
唐纳德突兀地闭上了嘴。  
不像是意识到了自己说错话，更像是纯然的……畏怯，是被他脸上的表情吓到了？还是害怕他猛然绷直的身体和突然捏紧的手指？不，这不行，布鲁斯。  
所以他强迫自己放松了肩背，重新坐回原位。  
“蝙蝠不需要你去操心，我想你是个聪明人。”  
他的声音听上去有些嘶哑，需要喝口酒来掩饰。杯子就在手边，拿起它。  
“我只要你告诉我，这东西是哪儿来的？”  
他的手保持着平稳，把相机上暂停的视频朝向惶恐的年轻人，轻描淡写审问道：“你一直在跟踪我？”  
唐纳德朝那画面匆匆扫了一眼，脸立刻垮了下来。他慌慌张张地解释，不，这是偶然拍下的，他那天正在偷拍一个女明星，刚好布鲁斯在隔壁——啊，绝对没有不敬的意思，这算是送上门来的生意——这一次他是听说韦恩家有什么变故才溜进来，绝对没有跟踪，也真的没有别的偷拍了，他用自己的身家性命发誓。  
“这视频，你没有卖掉它。”  
“哦……说句不礼貌的话，拍到韦恩先生和一个男人在一起算不得什么，”狗仔自暴自弃地坦白道，“所以我在想，暂时不动它，如果你正式出柜或者……额，打算跟男人结婚，我就可以卖个好价钱……”  
“你这样想。”  
“唉，是啊，先生，”年轻人紧张地搓了搓自己的牛仔裤，谄媚中透出一丝真诚，“毕竟你们看上去很甜蜜。”

※

布鲁斯花了一点钱，打发走了所有人。  
他坐在沙发上，喝着酒，直到阿尔弗雷德通知他：那个唐纳德并没有撒谎，他的各种终端里确实也没有更多的关于布鲁斯和……的东西。  
所以在他手中的，即是唯一的记录。

他拿起它，按下了播放键。

许是距离太远的缘故，视频没有收录进偷拍对象的声音，然而，画面一开始流动，音乐声，器物碰撞声，人声，它们便在他的脑海深处响了起来。声音和画面完全匹配，画面和记忆完全匹配。它们旋转着，旋转着，拖曳他慢慢下沉。

他裹着浴袍，坐在床沿上，用笔记本处理一些无关紧要的公事。  
然后，克拉克来了。  
他洗完了澡，穿着男朋友比自己大一号的衬衣，蒸腾着热气出现在了画框之中。衬衫盖住了他的上半身和臀部，露出长长的，希腊神像一样完美的腿。  
“嘿。”几乎像是在打招呼，他羞涩地坐在了布鲁斯身边，在布鲁斯的侧脸上轻吻了一下。  
布鲁斯握住了克拉克的手。  
那一天，他的浴袍下仍然藏着一些伤口，一两根隐隐作痛的骨头，他的大脑之中还残留着凶杀案的尸骸和血迹，但克拉克的手指将那些阴霾抹去，温柔而厚重的幕布垂下来，遮住了伤痛和黑影。  
“嘿。”他回应着，就像这是第一次遇见克拉克，双方坦诚而真挚，甚至带着一丝忐忑和羞涩——何等讽刺，那时候的他并不了解，并不真正认识眼前的男人……他只是心无旁骛地，把克拉克打着卷的黑发拂到耳后，亲吻那饱满的额头，他摩挲着克拉克迷人的颧骨，亲吻脸上晕染的红色，他亲吻克拉克的嘴唇，很多次地，很多次地，他亲吻了克拉克的嘴唇。  
他们肩并肩，像两个逃课的青少年一样心头鼓噪地坐着，手拉着手，在恋人的眼睑上，鼻尖上，脸颊上温情脉脉地流连着。  
仿佛有一个世纪那样好，那样长，原来只持续了两分钟。  
“啊，窗帘没有关。”克拉克埋怨道，带着鼻音抱怨了一声，短暂地松开他的手，走向窗户。拉起窗帘的时候，他的脸短暂地出现在镜头前——嘴角上翘，挂着一个柔软的笑容，对自己正在被拍摄的事实，和未来的命运，一无所知。  
画面上只剩下窗帘，在暮风里轻轻地飘动。

但布鲁斯知道，被遮住的房间里发生了什么。  
克拉克回到了他的怀里，他们的床上，抱怨他总是把自己搞得浑身是伤，抱怨他大手大脚在酒店开过于昂贵的房间，喋喋不休，无理取闹，只是为了从布鲁斯那里骗来一个吻。  
布鲁斯欣然吻了他。  
“我爱你。”  
在唇齿之间，充盈着温柔的吐息，克拉克呢喃道。  
我也爱你。  
布鲁斯无声地，在脑海中又回答了一次。

室内一片寂静，但他听到了礼炮的鸣奏，军队的行进，人声的鼎沸喧哗。  
他们埋葬了克拉克。  
往事一片模糊，但他听到了风笛的音律，车轮的磙碾，泥土的簌簌落下。  
他们埋葬了克拉克。  
深埋地底的男人曾有过一个恋人，他为他收敛了遗骸，为他置办了葬礼，他会为他做很多力所能及的事情，然后，会剩下很多再也无法完成的事项。  
这一切，不会有人知道。

布鲁斯.韦恩在晦暗的房间里静坐了很久。又或许只是他这么觉得罢了，总之，时间久到他能够抬起头来应付世上的一切，久到他积攒起了足够的力量离开沙发。  
在离开之前，他删除了这对恋人留下的唯一一段影像。

END

#故事线和BVS差不多，蝙蝠杀了超人的谣言可能是卢瑟传的，也可能是其他反派传的，总之应该挺有效的【笑


End file.
